A Naruto Story : Akeira Uchiha
by Chillrxthanxice
Summary: I am following the Naruto storyline with my own dynamic character into the mix. There will be action and there will be romance. I write my short stories in chapters.
1. Chapter 1-Beginings

Akeira Uchiha

Her two long dark pigtails trailed behind her by her waist and swayed over her back pack. Her big silvery blue eyes looked up to the crescent moon.'Almost there.' While Tucking in her necklace with the Uchiha crest missing it wasnt the same. She put on a well-practiced fake smile reaching the front gates of Kohona village. 'Back home' she thought. Now how was she going to play this… up front and honest and risk putting herself in danger or she could change her name and start all over. She kept the necklace hidden. "Who goes there." The guard called. 'Crap thinks of a name quick!' "M-my name is Keira Mitsuki." She played it shy even thought she was really nervous. "What business do you have with the leaf village?" -Guard. Now came the truth. "My parents were leaf ninja. They died in a mission five years ago. I decided to live with my grandmother in the village hidden by the moon. She trained me as a ninja when we traveled. She passed away in her sleep weeks ago. This is the only place left that I can call home. Please!" Keira bowed "Let me become a shonobi of my home village!" "No need to bow kid. Come in and talk to the Hokage." Keira nodded and followed repeating her story to the Hokage. Her voice shook the second time,reason? Who knew.

The Hokage had given her a temporary place to stay in the ghetto. He apologized for the poor condition and gave her rent free of charge. She would start in the academy for the last week before the final test of becoming a genin.

She walked through the dark and found herself walking not to her new home, but visiting her old one in the Uchiha compound. Making her way through the home memories she had to repress came flooding back, a knot of sorrow in her throat wailed up and she fought it back down. "A Shinboi doesn't feel that's what grandma said." She turned and ran up to her old room showed with sheets and dust. Everything left was exactly the same. 'I wonder why this is all still here. Probably sacred for the Uchiha clan and out of respect… ' A picture caught her eye of her family just days before the murder. Her father Chief of the clan and Lieutenant of strategy for the village, Mother the strongest female ninja in mental and strength capabilities from the village hidden in the moon, and there was her round pregnant belly and next to her was Akeira smiling on top of Daddy's shoulders. Akeira stared at it for an hour rememorizing her parents' faces. "Why do we have to suppress emotion and if we are supposed to why is it so hard?!" Akeira dropped her bag and jumped onto her dusty bed fighting back tears hugging her pillow and falling asleep.

She woke up early the next morning from dreams of the past.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your mother and I are going on a mission for a couple days. You are going to stay with Itachi's family Mikoto offered."-father "But daddy I'm gonna miss you! Why is mommy going isn't she having a baby?"-young Keira age 6 turning 7. "Yes she is but she is so stubborn to stay."-father laughed. "Its just a damn D rank escort mission. Besides I need fresh air and motivation to kick this baby boy out of me!" called her mother wearing her jonin outfit vest open exposing her belly. "Besides our friends are moving to the land of tea just next door to our village. Just a couple hours." She kissed Keiras head.

"I'm having a litle brother?"-Akeira. "Yes you are."-Mom "But daddy I want to come too and ride on you shoulders before Daiki takes that spot!" "Daiki?"-father asked "Little brother! Duh!" her parents laughed. How about I carry you on my shoulders to Mikoto's house? "YAY!"-she hopped on up.

They they arrive at the house they were greeted by Sasuke's parents and Itachi. "Here you go!" dad put her on the ground and she pouted at him. Discovering there were more people she hid behind her dad's legs slightly. "Don't be rude Akeria introduce yourself."-Mother. Akeria took a breath and stepped out calmly but with a tint a pink on her cheeks. "It's a pleasurable honor to meet you, My name is Uchiha Akeira. Please take care of me." She mumbling the last part and bowing looked at her dad's crocked smile of approval.

Sasuke's father actually laughed with his wife Mikoto. Itachi smiled. "Honorable pleasure! haha! what a vocabulary she has."-Sasuke's father. "She is beyond adorable and look at those eyes!"-Mikoto. Embarrassed Akeira blushed at Mikoto's touch to her face. "What a beautiful face like the moon wouldn't you say Itachi? "Hai"-Itachi's one of his classic one word answers. Akeira pulled away and blushed red at all the attention. "She's going to make a fine wife one day. One to be fought over."-Mikoto. "I don't want to be a wife!"-Akeira shouted realized all eyes were on her. "I-I want to be skillful like dad and be the best ninja!" She smiled an eager crooked smile like her fathers and stared up at him. "For now you will do as your told now go inside with Itachi."-Dad . Akeira pouted and looked up. "Bye. I'll miss you!" Akeira smiled. "We love you. Be safe, And no causing trouble you hear!"-Mom shouted.

Akeira walked up to itachi wide eyed as he took her hand to guide her inside. "You're so tall."-bluntly Akeira. "And you're small."-Itachi Keira's eyes widen more "Tsk." She turned her head. "Rude." "I think you were the one being rude by being so blunt." Itachi stated smirking. "Oh"-Keira tilted her head to the side. "Im sorry did I hurt your feelings? Is it bad to be tall?" Itachi held in a laugh. She hugged his stomache. He was shocked being knocked over and he started laughing. "No. I was harassing you."-Itachi. "No need to be upset," Keira smiled up at him. "Good because I like you and your tallness." She giggled and he picked her back up.

"Who's she."-a raven haired boy with spike hair entered from around the corner of the living room. "Why was she hugging you?"-Sasuke pouted narrowing his eyes. "No need to be jealous Sasuke." Itachi smirking at his reaction flicking him in the forhead. "Ouch!"-Sasuke held his head.

"This is my little brother Sasuke you guys are the same age." –Itachi. "Sasuke this is Akeira she will be staying with us for a couple weeks."-itachi. "A couple weeks! But they said only a few days!" Akiera getting quite upset. "When your mom has the baby she will be right back. The baby maybe be really loud and needs a lot of care so you will stay here out of their way. But can see them anytime you want."-Itachi. Akeira then smiled. "okay I can do that"-Akeira "No way, where is she gonna stay!"-Sasuke "Be nice Sasuke."-itachi flicked his head again. "Stop that Itachi!"-Sasuke "Then treat Akeira better."-Itachi smirked. "I guess its not bad meeting you."-Sasuke blushed. "Same here."-smiled Akira.


	3. Chapter 3- Memories of the Past

She woke up the next morning covered in dust and with a good sneeze it shook from her body.

In a dark way it was almost nice being in the house your dead family once lived in… at least if the majority of the memories coming back was the good and not horror she thought she could handle staying here. After cleaning herself off and deciding to clean her room She began to look for anything useful in her new life. Under her parents floor board she found a safe full of money and Uchiha scrolls. 'More to add to my collection.'-Akeira thought. Akeira placed the scrolls obtained by her travels in the safe as well. *stomach growl* "Well time to grab some food and to check out my new place. How bad can it be?Hehe" Akeira took some money and hit the streets of Kohona.

After purchasing a few clothing articles out of old habit she looked for the perfect target to steal food or money from. The casual busy bee of a person mainly a woman with too many groceries or a forgetful teen out on an errand. Akira bumped into a boy around her own age staring up into the sky watching the clouds. She 'accidentally' ran into this kid enough to make him stumble and her to fall. "What a drag."-lazy looking kid. Akeira rubbed her head and looked up at the guy. "S-Sorry my fault. I'm kind a new here."-Akeira used a stunning smile from the ground. "Troublesome."-the kid helped her up with the hand of the grocery bag. "My name is Keira Mitsuki"-Akeira snuck an apple swiftly pulling herself up. "What's yours?" she said in half interest.

"Shikamaru, Nara."- boredly. Then he took a good look at her. "You say youre new but I think I've seen you before."-Shika looked at her suspiciously. "Well technically I just moved back."-Akeira smiled awkwardly. "Maybe I'll see you around."-Akeira. Shikamaru grunted a yes noise and proceeded in a hurry home after running into a chubby kid. 'Maybe I shouldn't have stole the apple from him. He seemed nice.' Akeira looked to the directions in which the Hokage poorly drew.

"Now where to go." She was nose deep in the map when something knocked her fully off her feet. "Hey!"-Akeira grabbed whatever ran into and pulled it down with her. Paint was everywhere. "Ooof"- A colorful painted blond in a jumpsuit was on top of her. "Whats the big idea"- the spazz started squirming. "If you call yourself an artist you must be into that weird abstract shit."-Akeira couldn't help but smirking at her own humor. It was the only thing that kept her sane at times like these when she wanted to explode. "So which is it? What do you call yourself?"- Akeira. The kid finally looked down to see he was in fact on top off a really attractive girl he just dumped paint all over. He got up in a squirm of panic."I'm so sorry sorry!" he said blushing . Posing with his paint buckets - "IM NARUTO UZAMAKI! THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" - kid grinned. Akeira turned her head to the side smiling still on the ground. "Interesting." "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"-Naruto "Youre funny! And interesting!"-Akeira started to giggle. Naruto stared at this girl. No one has said or acknowledge him in any way but what she just said sparked his interest in her. "WHERES THAT KID I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!" "NARUTO GET BACK HERE!"-jonin. "GOTTA GO!" –He took off running then stopped to turn back at Akeira getting up. "What's your name?"-Naruto yelled. "Call me KEIRA!"-Keira smiled. The two ninja ran past her to catch the blond hellion. She smiled to herself.

'That kid, I hope I see him again. Adding a spice to life… reminds me of someone… I used to know. She shook her head and looked down at the map. 'Damn it Naruto! Great! paint is all over it how am I supposed to get to my new home?' Akeira sighed and explored the village eventually making it through a few backstreets to a shabby apartment. 'Apartment 703 B' It was a two room apartment. A living area and a bathroom. It definitely wasn't much. "I wonder what my neighbors are like?"-Akeira was about to go outside. * house abuse noise and yelling from next door.* *men playing poker and drinking on the other.* I'll just have to leave a low profile sighed Akeira. "I thought I was done hiding at least." She took a shower and slept on the couch bed.

Sleep that night was seldom and nightmares came in pieces. In her dream...

Akeira was running on top of buildings with stealth under the pale moonlight. She was dressed in her all black ninja attire including a half ninja mask. She quickly followed the nimble grace the great Akiko. She was a rogue ninja. In Akeira's eyes the best ninja that ever lived. She could have got everything she ever wanted. She was a harlot that seduced men and women to her will to gain money protection and power. Akeira followed this woman that took her past four years of her life.

"Tonight we are going to create you a name Miss Akeira. Every ninja has to have a rogue way to fall back on. Especially if you are left with nothing. Now let's see you get creative. Repeat what I taught you."-Akiko. "Never let your emotions get in the way, never let you're guard down, never get caught, never under estimate your opponent, and put survival first."-Akeira. "Correct. Two more things. Always find a way to have fun. Take what is needed and what is…yours."-Akiko winked. "Your mission to steel as much gold as you can from as many old pervs in the red district as you can. I'll free as many love slaves as I can. Now go." Akeira took off using a teleport justu to reappear in shadows and took many coins from tables chairs and whole wallets. Some men carried as many as three wallets.

"We heard Akiko is here." Whispered a frail girl in purple lingerie peeking out of the curtains behind Akeira surprising her. "She said to tell you to have fun to create a distraction so we can all run away."-girl. "Let's paint the town red."-laughed a drunk couple stumbling by. "Tell the girls the code it paint the town red." Akeira. Turn all the red light districts lights on and through all the new year red fabric out the window perfect cover for running when I start the fireworks your signal."-Akeira ran down the street obviously stealing people's money in the open causing chaos .Rich men, pimps, gangsters, and their men all ran after her. It was such a thrill she was laughing.

Red drapes of silk were falling on their heads as Akeira set off the New Year's fireworks at the end of the road. The fireworks shot off at the crowds chasing her. All the captive women ran through the streets escaping the smoke filled city. The smoke and lights were the perfect cover.

Akeira watched the city in wine country burn from the rooftops. It was a revolution for Akiko helping her long lost friends. Akiko shouted from the roof tops "This is my protégée! The Scarlett Harlot!"-Akiko needless to say a little tipsy. The people cheered. Akiko was covered in blood no doubt killing the pigs of men that dare laid a hand on her or her friends. "Let's take you out now. A drink! For my Harlot that painted the town red!" Akiko split a large bottle of sake with her. Or what was left that is.

After setting up camp.

"You did well out there kid."-Akiko. "Is this your first drink?"-Akiko was always chatty while drinking. "Then don't have too much. Build tolerance."-Akiko laughed as Akeira spat behind a tree after having too much. "Come come."-Akiko looked up at the sky with Akeira after she stumbled back. "What do you see?"-Akiko. "Stars."-Akeira. "They light up the dark. You'll see one day, compassion is the light. Everyone is drawn to light. Even the darkness is drawn to the light… see how it surrounds the star? With every light there can be a greater dark side in all of us. People are like stars. One day compassion will save us all. "-Akiko. "You make no sense Akiko-sempai."-Akeira laughed. "You will someday. Don't forget to use that light. You have a lot of light in your heart. Use it to save people one day." Akeira fell asleep "I mean you already saved me. And we saved those girls today."-Akiko smiled at Akeira and laughed seeing her sleeping form. Akiko's hardened heart had grown quite found of this little girl.

The scene dissolved to the time of her death there was fire everywhere in the land of grass. Akiko was fighting for her life. Akeira lost control of her power. Akiko was caught in the attack she refused to move. She mouthed something and yelled "Survive that's all you can do! Live on my Harlot" "Noooooo!" and Akeira were pushed by Akiko to jump into a river away from the fire that turned on her.

Akeira broke out of the dream… or reoccurring memory. Drenched in cold sweat heart pounding she gasped for air. She held her face in her hands for a moment catching her breath before cleaning herself up for her first day at the academy. Another fake smile. Last chance to have a good life. "But this time there is no faking it. I have to try my best to find my place."


	4. Chapter 4-First Day at the Academy

Akeira left for school in a red v-neck tank top, black short skort, black high knee ninja boots. Her long hair was pulled back in one large pony tail bangs framing her face perfectly. Ninja tools hidden around her and in her pack before leaving. She paid a vender for food on the way to class. Making it relatively on time she came into the class room.

All eyes were on her. Akeira played it off too cool when nervous. " I'm sorry for my lateness . I was told to meet here at 7:30am?"- Akeira smiled cutely her large doe like eyes stared. All the boys awed. And the girl seethed in anger looking at Sasuke for a response. Of course he stared out the window till Iruka said something.

"Oh yes class this is the new transfer student. She is a resident of Kohana and recently moved back. So please welcome her back home!" Iruka "Please introduce yourself."-Iruka turned to Akeira. "My name is Keira, Keira Mitsuki."-Keira showed cool detachment and turned to Iruka with pleading eyes showing she was nervous. "Where can I sit?"-Akeira. "You can sit where ever you like."-Iruka. Guys were calling to sit with her left and right. She just wanted to sit in the back out of everyone's view now. Walking up the steps she locked eyes with Sasuke. 'He's alive! No way!'-Akeira's heart leaped and eyes widened she wanted to cry. His eyes also widened for a moment then discounted the thought. He smirked at her. She tripped. "Watch where youre going, loser."-Sasuke. "I would but your ugly face was so distracting,"-Akeira cooly retorted. Sasuke was shocked and his eye twitched. "Tsk." They said at the same time. And turning their heads. All the girls glared at her back. 'I can't help but feel a thousand eyes on me.'

Akeira sighed and sat down next to a chubby guy eating bqq chips. She put her head in her hand giving deathly glares to those who glared at her. It was break time for lunch when a certain lazy kid stepped in front of her. "Oi, Shikamaru want to eat outside? "-chubby. "Sure, one sec."-Shika. "Oh hey Shikamaru."-Akeira smiled halfly. Stress was getting to her but it was nice to know at least one person. "Hey Keira. Is there a reason why you stole on of my apples yesterday?" he was kinda ticked. "I'm sorry. It fell out of your bag yesterday. I forgot to return it. Here. I got another one for you it the other one wasn't too bruised."-Akeria grabbed his hand and put the apples in it. "How troublesome. I got in so much trouble with my mom."-Shikamaru. "Would you like me to talk to your mom. I can tell her it was my fault."-Akeira. 'if he was really that smart to figure out that I had it then I should really keep him as a friend and not a foe. Plus I feel really bad now. I can't get caught up in that old lifestyle.' "No that would be too troublesome."-Shikamaru just waved his hand. "Want to eat outside with us Keira?"-Choji. "Sure!" She smiled. They ate on the roof and they told her about class and such and who was in it. "It was really nice eating with you guys! Let's do it again sometime."-Akeira left early to take her seat

. She ran into Sasuke again on the way back to her seat. "You're in my way."-Sasuke. "Oh yes your majesty."- Akeira sarcastically stepped out of the way. He took a step and she stepped back in the way. "That was sarcasm." They blankly stared at eat other. "Get off your highhorse."-She stepped back to her seat. "You've changed." "It's okay Keira guys pick fights with girls they like."-pink haired girl. "I'm sorry you are?"-Akeira. "I'm Sakura."-she smiled. "And I've known Sasuke a looooong time. He doesn't mean half the things he says."-she laughed. 'What does she know?' Keira blankly stared. "Its okay he didn't offend me he's just being a prideful prick today." She scoffed at Sasuke. "But thanks."-Keira smirked at Sakura. 'I've returned to a place full of pretentious girls.I was hoping to make at least one girl friend.'

Next thing Keira knew naruto was tide up by Iruka sensei. "Thanks to Naruto's tardeeness we will go over transformation justu." The class groaned. First up Ino!"-Iruka. "Such a pain Naruto."-Ino stepped forward. "Like I care!"-Naruto. "Always arriving in style huh?"-Akeria laughed. "KERIA -CHAN!"-Naruto grinned "Yo!"-she smile. "Since when were you a ninja?"-Naruto "Since always." "What happened to your two pony tails they were cuter." "I felt like a change."-Akeira " Naruto your up!"-Iruka. Naruto made a sexy lady justu. Akeira face palmed. 'real genius.'-Akeira thought. Iruka sensei got a blodd nose and started yelling at Naruto. 'Great a perv,' Akeira sighed. "Such a drag."-Shika "For once I agree with that statement." Sakura went . "Did you see that Sasuke!" 'Oh shut up Pinky.'- Akeira sighed again. Sasuke went next smirking at naruto and then Akeira. "Lets see what you got newbie."-Sasuke challenged. "Fine then." -Akeira

She stood in front of Iruka. "It's only your first day. Just try your best!"-Iruka. "Hai" Keira smirked making three clones of herself looking like Iruka. "Do didn't specify how many so…"-Akeira stated. 'You did superb! You should be able to pass the last exam just study hard."- Iruka smile. The rest of the class talked in awe or jealousy. Sasuke just stared. "Show off."-Sasuke. "I didn't know how much he wanted! How was I supposed to know!"-Akeira left the class room with only the Uchiha noticing her outburst. "I've had a long day."- Akeria found herself walking around until she wond up at the Uchiha compound again… little did she hear the footsteps behind her when she was deep in thought.

Keira was so zoned out in her thoughts she didn't notice the foot steps coming from behind her...

"Keira-chan?"-Naruto called out from behind her. "Where yah going? He giggled. 'Crap. I can't believe I was that spaced out to be followed by Naruto.' "Hehe well I guess I kind of spaced out there. Class was giving me a headache you know?" –Akeira 'that's the truth. That and I need money from my safe.' "Yah it gives me headaches all the time!"-Naruto. "Wanna get some ramen?"-Naruto. "I would but I don't have any money."-Keira laughed nervously. "I have my last two coupons we can use!"-Naruto cheered. "Well when you put it that way how can I refuse a good meal with a friend?"-Akeira smiled. They walked to the famous ramen stand.

'There is just something about this kid that I can't refuse. It's like we share something in common. Every time I'm around this kid we can't help but have fun and laugh… is this friendship?' A warm feeling spread through her chest. 'It's going be hard to keep my guard up with a genuine guy like him.'

"Hey old man! One beef Ramen! Believe it!"-Naruto sat up at the stool. "What would you like Keira-chan?"-Naruto smiled. "I'm not sure I have never tried ramen."—Keira stared. "Hey old man! Make that two! I can't believe this!" he looked at her with a broken hearted face. Akeira couldn't help but laugh. 'this kid.' "Sorry to disappoint."-Akeira.

They carried on talking for a while getting to know each other kinda stuff. "I like the color orange in the fall, it's my favorite season. But I love the colors red and pruple in the sunset!" –Akeira. "You sure have an opinion on everything Keira."-Naruto "I guess so."-Akeira broke her chopsticks apart. Naruto and Keira could chat what seemed like forever. "Finally!"-Naruto gobbled up his food as Akeira savored as much as she could and devoured it in the end she hadn't been eating properly lately. "Arigato!"- Akeira hoped off the stool and walked with Naruto. "Come on!" – Naruto grabbed her hand and the sprinted all the way to the Hokage cliff where they sat on top to overlook the city.

"Next time let's not run so fast on a full stomach."-Akeira bent over hiccupping. "Sorry you just said you liked the sunsets so I thought we would watch one!"-Naruto. Akeira looked at Naruto and her hardened heart started to break. A single tear came down her face. "Keira-chan?" Naruto got scared. "Whats wrong do you have to go home. I bet you do. Sorry for keeping you out so…"-Naruto "No."-Keira "No?"-Naruto. Akeira pulled him down to sit next to her feet dangling off the cliff. "No one has thought of me like that. I'm sorry for showing weakness. I guess I was just touched. Thank you Naruto."-Akeira smiled. Naruto grinned. They stared at the sky. 'Why am I so sentimental now days? This feels like I'm spilling my heart to him.' "You know you are my first friend?"-Akeira stared off. "That can't be!"-Naruto. "How is that hard to believe?"-Akeira. "I'm not the nice kid who likes buying people ramen."-Akeira smiled down chuckling. "It's difficult for people to understand me…. Naruto promise me to try to understand me and we will always be friends. I need one and I think you need one too. .."-Akeira rambled. "Keira-chan!"-Naruto's eyes glistened he grabbed her hand in a pink promise. "I promise on my dream on becoming the Hokage! Believe it!"-Naruto had the biggest smile. 'Why I made a promise I don't know why but it felt right.' Keira smiled a real smile for the first time in four years.

"NARUTO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE DETENTION!" Iruka stood behind them. It gave Akeira nearly a heart attack. "Keira you need to stay away from trouble like Naruto."-Iruka. 'He knows nothing about me. I 'm far worse than Naruto and he will never know it.' "A person isn't trouble Iruka-sensei. Someone causes trouble. Stop calling Naruto names or you will make me dislike you."-Akeira covered her mouth surprised she said anything at all. Naruto stared wide eyed. "Keira you earned yourself a demerit . Now go home."-Iruka. "Hn. Whatever."-Akeira took off. Iruka pissed turned to Naruto for his punishment.

Akeira was left to go back to her dumpy apartment. She managed to go by her old place and grab what she needed. Studying late into the night for the unknown exam to her the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5-Exam Day

Everyone was also early. whoever got there first got to take the paper exam. After the paper exam everyone was free for lunch and finally was the final test of skill.

Akeira was a horrible test taker so she put her good ninja skill to copy off of Shikamaru. He knew but didn't seem to mind. 'I'll be sure to thank him by making him some brownies or something.' She handed in her test and gave Iruka a fake worried look. "Did my best Sensei. I guess we'll see."- Akeira looked down blushing. "Good job Keira I'll give you your score after lunch!"-Iruka smiled. 'he sure is a push over.' "Arigato!"-Akeira smiled and left for the swing infront of school to eat. She enjoyed company sometimes but sometimes it was just good to be alone and stare at the scenory.

"Oi, Keira. How did you think you did on the first part of the exam?"- Shikamaru smirked walking up. "Hehehe." Akeira laughed nervously. "I passed but barely i think. I owe you one. Say do you like sweets?"- Akeira. "I guess chocolate is okay and cocnut is good."-Shikamaru. I'll bring you by something tomorrow at lunch akeira smiled. "Say why'd you help me out because I have good cooking skills?"-Akeira. "I just didnt wan to see good potental stuck at the acedemy. it would be too troublesome for you."-Shikamaru. "Well I'm off to get lunch at my place you and choji are welcome to join." "Sure thing!."- Akeira was so excited to get a home cooked meal.

Shikamaru and choji were walking back with Akeira when they stopped by the score board. 1. Sasuke Uchiha100 Yamanaka and Keira Mitsuki tied with the average of 98 4. Shikamaru Nara 97 5. Sakura 96... Naruto was at the bottom with a 35% Akeira sweat dropped reading his. "Better make that two desserts my mom is gonna kill me for being so lazy."-Shikamaru groaned. "You got it."-Sighed Akeira.

"Finally the clone test. WHen I call you name make as many clones as you can. Do your best class and show us what you got!"-Iruka. "First up Shikamaru Nara."-Iruka "Follow me to the next room."- Iruka walked away. "What a drag. I just want this day to be over."-Shikamaru. "See you tomorrow!"-Akeira waved. "No. thats my worst justu!"-Naruto moaned. "Just do your best Naruto-san."-Akeira smiled. "Keira Mitsuki?"-Iruka called again. "COMING!"- Akeira ran into the room and bowed. "Do your best!."-Iruka encouraged. "Hai!"-Akeira made four clones two of herself then one of each sensei there. "oooooh"- the other sensei were impressed. "We thought the Uchiha was your star pupil. "Well Keira is a shining star herself."-Iruka "You pass with flying colors Keira congrats! Pick a headband."-Iruka. "Thank you so much!"-Akeira was super excited one step closer! And now she is a real ninja!' She put on her headband and walked outside to see Shikamaru and his parents she waved and decided to wait on the swing for Naruto. Sasuke walked out to every girl cheering and walked past all the parents to see Naruto blowing off Akeira and nearly knocking her off the swing. Akeira looked upset and started to walk toward the Uchiha compound. Sasuke's eye narrowed on her. She looks so familiar. Why is she going towards that place? He didn't want to go to that place not today. It would hurt too much.

Akeira went to her old home and lit the inscence at the family alter she made in the living room. She practically lived there now. even cleaned it up. It made her impossibly sad but she felt safer there than the cramped room on the other side of the village.

She lit the inscence the smoke rised in mystical swirls. clapping her hand together and bowing to pay respects she spoke to her parents like the were there. "Mom! Dad!"- I became gening today!" I know you would be so proud of me mom would have made the day special dad would have bouht me all the ninja gear I desired or didnt even need." Akeira laughed. " I really miss you all. But I promised my self a new life of new happiness. You would have liked that for me right?" Akeira put out the inscence. and looked away from her family picture. She was on her fathers shoulders mother was holding a small baby boy. "Goodnight!"- she ran up to her room in the dark and stared at the night sky for an hour before she knew sleep wasn't going to be easy.

She couldn't sleep so she went down to the supermarket and made three cakes two for Shikamaru and one for her team.

It was 12 at night. And Akeira didn't sleep well... dreams of the past came back to her...

"Akeira-chan!"-little Sasuke are up to Akeira after class. "Did you see that! I hit every bulls eye!"-Sasuke. "That's great! I'm the best in my class too!"-Akeira smiled. Someone tapped on her shoulder. It was a kid from Akeira's class. "H-hi Akeira-chan."-kid from class. "umm… hi? Do I know you? You look familiar."-Akeira was very shy and blunt with people she didn't know. "M-my name Is Yuki. And I think you're really pretty and nice! I like you Akeira!"-Yuki 's purple eyes sparkled and he grabbed her hand. Akeira had never been confessed to before she didn't know what to do. Sasuke blushed shocked that he was right there and this kid out right confessed. "I don't know what to say. Thank you."-Akeira turned back to an angry looking Sasuke. Something Akeira never seen. "Please be with me Akeira-chan."-Yuki. "I don't understand."-Akeira. "You mean you never liked someone before?"-Yuki "That's okay."-Yuki smiled. "Yah I like everyone! Like Sasuke and Itachi!"-Akeira. "Well I have to go home now."-Akeira joined Itachi in hand. Yuki was shocked that she disregarded his feelings. Sasuke glared at Yuki running as he ran after Itachi with Akeira laughing with him.

"What were you guys talking about?"-Itachi. "Sasuke and I are the best in our class! Then Yuki showed up and said some nice things. He said 'I like you…be with me' what does that mean?"- Akeira looked up at Itachi. 'Her first confession.' "It means he likes you that was a confession of like liking someone."-Itachi. "What does that mean Itachi!"-Akeira pouted. 'How should I put this?' "

If you think someone is attractive, and never want to leave their side."-Itachi. "But he doesn't even know me."-Akeira looked stubbornly. Sasuke was glaring at his feet. "Have you guys ever felt that way?"-Itachi smirked. "I feel like like I want to knock Yuki over." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi smirked. Akeira was puzzled by Sasuke. "I feel that way." Sasuke looked up shocked. "About you Itachi and Sasuke. I like how tall and handsome you are. I feel safe with you. And Sasuke she grabbed Sasukes hand. "You're cute and I want to hold your hand even when you tell me you're trying to be cool. You are my best friend."- Akeira smiled. Sasuke blushed and turned his head.

The reached Sasuke's house. "Go help Mikoto with dinner."-Itachi told Akeira she skipped off. "lets go practice Sasuke. His eyes lit up.

Next day Sasuke saw Yuki approach Akeira. She was making a flower crown at school. Yuki said something and Akeira said something then yuki kissed her on the cheek. Sasuke walked over and pushed him down. "Stay away from Akeira she's my best friend."-Sasuke pulled Akeira up to practice shurikin. Yuki was angery. Sasuke was up for target practice when yuki approached again. This time Akeira smiled and said something. Yuki ripped the kunai out of her hands and punched her in the face. Sasuke ran over to Akeira crying. Sasuke just ran over and started beating the crap out of yuki's face. "SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"-Iruka.

Mikoto came to pick up both Sasuke and Akeira. Sasuke was sitting in a chair pouting. "Sasuke attacked another kid his age Yuki Usgi. His face is a bloody pulp so he was sent home. Sasuke is not to come to school tomorrow."-Iruka. "The following day he has to apologize to Yuki."

Mikoto –"Understood Iruka. Come one Sasuke lets go home." Akeira was right behind her holding a small box and her jaw was wrapped. "Are you okay Akeira?"-Sasuke. She nodded no. "I'm not apologizing!"-Sasuke ran out to go home.

Akeira sat on the dock with an ice bag to her face. Sasuke was getting lectured and it was all her fault. Tears came down her face. "I'm no good."- Akeira mumbled. "What do you mean?"-Itachi was behind her. She almost dropped her box in the water. "I didn't mean to scare you."-Itachi squatted down next to her. "Hi itachi-kun!"- She tried to smile but winced exposing that she lost her two front teeth. "What happened?"- Itachi held her chin and he looked really serious. "I got in a fight today and got Sasuke in trouble."-Akeira looked down. "You and Sasuke had a fight that doesn't sound right."-Itachi looked back at the house. "NO! I would never fight Sasuke!"-Akeira "Yuki did this to me when I told him I didn't want to kiss him and that I liked you and Sasuke. He called me a selfish bitch."-"What is a bitch?"-Akeira "It sounded bad so I told him I wasn't one but he was. Then he punched my teeth out."-Akeira looked down and cried. "I got Sasuke in trouble."-Akeira. "No you didn't. Sasuke was protecting you."-Itachi pulled her into his lap. "If I was his age I would have done the same thing plus make him apologize for what he did to you. Now why are you crying."-Itachi. "Because Sasuke is upset."-Akeira. 'She has a pure heart.'-Itachi thought. "How about I get Sasuke out of trouble for the both of you?"-Itachi stood up and put her back down. "Really Itachi-sempai?"-Itachi. "Only if you say Please Itachi-kun."-he laughed. "PRETTY PLEASE ITACHI-KUN!"-Akeira turned around from her ice pack.

"Okay then."-Itachi chuckled and went to the house and Sasuke cam stumbling down to the dock. "Are you okay?" Sasuke looked concerned. "Yah. He knocked my teeth out though see."-she opened the box. Sasuke made a face. "Did i get you on trouble?"-Akeira. "No way. I wanted to help you... By the way what was he saying to you..."-Sasuke. "I told him I didn't want to kiss him... that I liked you."-Akeira looked down. Now look at me how could you like me now?"-Akeira closed the box. "I like your long pretty hair, and your eyes... I like your smile too thats why I had to punch him. I kind a wanted you to wantto kiss me."-Sasuke mumbled looking away. Akeira blushed. "I do."-Akeria's voice cracked like a little kid that she was. Sasuke pulled away her ice pack and was about to kiss her. "Akeira."-Itachi but in. "Itachi!?"-sasuke was blushing. Akeira was red and jumped up knocking her ice bag in the lake. "You need to get more ice."-Itachi smirked ruffling her hair she ran back to the house.

"I would say I'm sorry to ruin your moment.. but I dont care."-Itachi chuckled poking Sasuke in the forehead. "Hey!"-Sasuke. "You should be saying thank you. You are not in trouble anymore."-Itachi. "thanks. Sasuke muttered. "And Dont worry about Akeira. She is an Uchiha she will get stronger and not one man can take her way from us. Uchiha must marry Uchiha. She is going to be arranged to be married to you or me."- Itachi stated.

Sasuke was shocked but pleased. "I dont have time for girls."-sasuke. "Fine then she'll be mine."Itachi smirked as he saw sasukes face fall. "Itachi wait!"-Sasuke chaced after him back to the house.


	6. Chapter 6-Team Assigments

Akeira woke up saddened by her memory. Sitting up and adjusting her eyes to the bright sunshine of the morning, sun peeking over the village peering into her room, revealing her small frame, messy dark locks sticking to face. Her eyes wandered out the window to the Uchiha compound.

'Sasuke was so happy back then and we were so close. He looks so upset and angry every day. He has to be so lonely pushing everyone away like he does. Why haven't I approached him? Why am I so afraid to?... Would he be happy that I am alive? I'm so horrible hiding from him out of fear... that Itachi will find me by using Sasuke. Would I just be putting his and my life in danger too?' Akeira sighed. "What do I do?" 'Is what I'm doing that horrible?' "I can't wait for him to find out himself. He might hate me forever…"-Akeira. 'I'll think of a way somehow.'

"I should run those cakes to Shikamaru's house then get to class. I don't like owing people." -Akeira got ready for the day. Her hair was pulled back in a large pony, bangs framing her small face. She wore mascara and little eyeliner and a faint pink chap stick. She wanted to make a good impression with her team. Her outfit was a deep red v-neck shirt, black skirt with slits on the side, short-shorts, and tall black boot sandals. She looked in the mirror. "I guess I look fine." She never gave much thought to self- appearance other than to look okay. She didn't think she was pretty by any means but she knew she wasn't ugly. After making a large bento box she left.

Akeira was excited and nervous walking to the academy with Shikamaru and Choji. "Thanks for the cake."-Choji devoured his. "No problem."-Akeira strolled. "OH this is so good!"-Choji. "Huh."-Shikamaru took a bite and he was starry eyed but didn't let it show. "Not bad Keira."-Shikamaru cherished his cake. "Are you guys excited or what!"-Akeira smiled. "I hope to have a nice team that is somewhat skilled." She griped her bag. "I just want to be on a team with Shikamaru."-Choji. "It would be nice if we were all together."-Shikamaru. Akeira nodded. "I'll be fine as long as I'm not on a team with Sasuke."-Akeira. "Wow really a girl that doesn't like Sasuke! Cool huh Shikamaru?"-Choji. Shikamaru looked surprised. "Why is that?"-Shika. "Well I'm a little competitive you see. And being next to him I'd push myself to hard to try to beat him. I don't like him but I don't hate him."-Akeira shrugged. "Know what would be really bad?"-Akeira joked "A slave driver as a sensei!" "I don't want to think about that right now."-Shikamaru sighed. "Bringing up troublesome stuff to worry about. Thanks Akeira."-Shikamaru.

They walked into the classroom to see Naruto with a ninja headband on. "Well at that. The knucklehead made it."-Shikamaru. "See yah later Akeira." They sat down. Akeira hadn't talked with Naruto since after the test.

Flashback-

Naruto walked out. Parents and kids were talking about him how he was the only one that didn't pass. Akeira's heart dropped. 'We were supposed to be ninja together. Now I'll be alone again.' She waited for him outside the crowd. Hearing all this was like watching a group of mean kids kick a puppy. And Naruto was the happy go lucky puppy with a misplaced look of utter sadness on his face. 'I'm his friend I have to help him.' "Hey Naruto over here!"-Akeira put on a happier appearance to show the others he wasn't alone and maybe it would help him feel better. 'I shouldn't make a big deal out of this.' Naruto's eyes registered Akeira smiling goofy at him and they lit up a little more she won a small smile from him as he dragged his feet over. "Hey Keira!"-Naruto. "You passed that's so great! Congratulations! I heard you did the best… out of everyone even Sasuke."-Narutos voice got quiet. 'great I am just a walking reminder that he didn't pass.'-Akeira –"Yah I passed. It's not a big deal. And neither is not passing. Why don't we get some ramen on me?" she hoped that to help a little. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not hungry."-Naruto. "But you are always hungry for ramen. At least celebrate for me?"-Akeira. "Don't pitty me Keira! I'll show you! I'll show all of you."-Naruto. 'I was too pushy. I should have just let him go.'-Akeira ran to the compound alone.

-end of flashback

Akeira didn't know what to do she felt awkward. 'Lets get this awkwardness out of the way.' "Hey Naruto! I'm glad you are here! Why did you fake me out last night?"-Akeira smiled. "It made me feel kind of bad you know?" "I'm a ninja believe it! I'm sorry Keira it's a long story. I can tell you after class! I'll take you up on the ramen trip now!"-Naruto. "Oh okay! At least we can celebrate together now."-Akeira smiled still feeling a little bad but maybe she would feel better after he explained.

"Okay I'm going to grab a seat now."-Akeira went to the third row closest to the window away from everyone. She had been sitting for a few minutes when a shadow over casted her. "I said that is my spot. You should move."-Sasuke said cooly though he was slightly annoyed. "Hm hmm."-Akeira pretended to be lost in thought. 'He thinks he can be a bully now. How rude to ask a girl for her seat!' Honestly her mood was deriving from the Naruto being an airhead. Sasuke's eye twitched. He didn't want to make a scene so he sat down. "Maybe you should find another window seat if that concerns you to ask a lady to get out of her seat."-Akeira said cooly as he placed her head on her hands cutely staring forward glancing to the side like a classic Uchiha. Sasuke's eye twitched again. 'So she did hear me.' "Whatever."-Sasuke crossed his arms. 'He is so rude now days.'-Akeira scoffed. "Excuse me?'-Sasuke's mood wasn't getting any better. "Can I ask you to move? I don't want your league of girlfriends over here. They are only going to give me a migraine."- Akeira sighed rubbing her head. "Like I care."-Sasuke smirked. Akeira made a really animated sad pleading face to Sasuke. "Why are you so mean?" –Akeira accidentally said out loud. " Says the person that ignored me. Why should I be nice to you?"-Sasuke. Akeira astonished huffed and glared at him. He smirked again. "Get that smirk off your face . You might pull a face muscle."-Akeira snickered. He frowned behind his folded hands on top of his desk. "Is Sasuke being a jerk to you Keira?"-Naruto "Frankly I don't like the look on his stupid face."-Naruto was squatting on the desk in front of Sasuke. They were locked in a glare that you could basically see static.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE YOU STUPID LITTLE TROLL!"-A pink haired girl stopped fighting the blond one in the mass of girls. The guy sitting in front of them had to get up and elbowed Naruto into Sasuke. Keira looked over and saw them kissing. "AHAHAHAHAHA. I'm dieing! This! HAHA. Is to !"-Akeira was laughing so hard she was turning red and tears were about to pour down them. "WE ARE GONNA KILL YOU! TAKING OUR SASUKE"S KISS! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!"-All the girls were fighting each other and/ or beating down Naruto. Akeira gave her moral support to Naruto. "Akeira help!"-Naruto. "Sorry. But you are one your own this time."-Akeira stared at the chaos.

The guys of the class were giving Sasuke crap. "No wonder he pushed away all those girls. He's gay!"- scrappy haired boy with a dog. "Sasgay! Sasguy!"-guy called. Akeira was smirking but felt kinda bad watching everything get worse. "I'm not gay."-Sasuke turned to Kiba. "Prove it kiss one of your fan girls."-Kiba. All the girls froze in their fighting positions in the middle of biting someone one and in Sakura and Ino's case holding Naruto and punching him. "PICK ME SASUKE! I'M CUTE RIGHT?"-girls. "No way."-Sasuke shunned them. "Looks like we have our answer."-Kiba They poked fun at him again. The girls bickered. Keira stood up and was about to go save Naruto who was crawling under seats to get away. "Excuse me Sasuke but I have to go do something."-Akeira trying to get around his chair. Sasuke smirked at Akeira. Her eyes went wide. 'Oh no.' He grabbed her arm pulling her down planting his lips hard on hers making her fall into his lap. She grabbed onto him for support startled and he had on arm around the other side of her.

All the guys gasped whistled or cheered. The only other sound was the sound of a bunch of Sasuke obsessed hearts breaking all at once. Iruka sensei with his perfect timing came in right at that time. His eyes went wide. "STOP FIGHTING ! GET IN YOUR SEATS AND LISTEN UP!"-Iruka "SASUKE AND KEIRA MAKE OUT ON YOUR OWN TIME!"-Iruka.

Sasuke p.o.v.-'I'll show them. I locked eyes with the least annoying girl I knew.' He pulled her down and pushed my lips on hers. His heart leapt for some strange reason and he fought the heat spreading through his body. Pink tinted his cheeks and he opened his eyes to two wide beautiful blue eyes and he wasn't ready for his heart to flip. Iruka yelled at Sasuke and Akeira embarrassing them further. -End Sasuke p.o.v.

They broke apart turning red. Akeira hid her face then realized she was still on Sasuke and very close to him... almost hiding in him. He just stared at her. She jumped off him and sat in her chair scooting it to where she was almost was falling out the window. "We are not together!"-Akeira yelled. Everyone snickered. Her face was then hidden by her bangs and just had to embarrass herself further.

Iruka was talking for a while. Akeira's heart was racing and thoughts were running. Sasuke regained his cool composure listening to sensei but his thoughts flashed back to Keira. Her lips were so small and soft. Her face was smooth and soft. Her body was light and small. Her grip was firm. And those eyes…' He shook his head 'this is absurd.

Akeira regained composure enough to lift her head. There was a faint blush and she couldn't bare to look at Sasuke or Iruka. "Team 6 Ino Yamanaka…" 'please be Sasuke.'-Ino "Shikamaru Nara and Choji." "Funny weren't you just saying you would hate to be stuck with us?"-Shikamaru smirked. He looked down at Keira and she made a shoot me gesture. He laughed.

"Team 7 Sakura Hurano…Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura piece signed Ino 'Cha true love conquers all!" Ino was growling. "Naruto Uzamaki…" Naruto cheered Sakura sulked. Sasuke looked like he was in the pit of despair on the inside. Akeira laughed. "And Keira Mitsuki."-Iruka called. Akeira's eyes looked like they widened taking over half her face. Sasuke was silently thanking he wasn't stuck with two total losers and he was kind of happy this wasn't the last he would see Keira but he would never admit it.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH THAT JERK?!"-Naruto shouted. "Seconded."-Sasuke. "Well seeing as Sasuke had the best scores and you had the worst we needed to even things out. Sakura had the most average scores total and Keira was new but with incredible potential. That way Sakura and Keira could balance each other out as well."-Iruka. "Now your sensei's will meet you here after lunch."-Iruka. "Dismissed."

Keira turned to give Shikamaru one of the saddest looks before being the first out the door. She ran with her bento box chalk full of new emotions she just needed space. 'Try to stay positive. Your best friend Naruto he's on the team…. Chasing after Sakura… who probably hates my guts…and Sasuke… that she had to somehow come out with the truth. Hopefully she could still stay a ninja here and have only Sasuke know.' She sat on the grass across from some buildings alone. 'I'm not that hungry anymore.' She picked at her food.

Sasuke watched her from the roof eating a rice ball. He saw her with a new face. Brows pushed together thinking and her eyes down cast frown as she picked at the deluxe binto box brought from home… from a family. But why did she look so alone?' She felt a gaze and her face softened but still looked sad… it wasn't pitty but she looked straight in my eyes… like she wanted to tell me something.'-Sasuke was about to jump out the window when Naruto attacked him and tied him up. 'I let down my guard. They are probably pranking me back.'-Sasuke.

Naruto copied Sasuke's form. Keira watch curiously as Sasuke jumped out smirked and waved stupidly at her. 'What the hell?'-Keira stood up putting away her food as she snuck behind the "Sasuke". She followed and hid behind a tree.

She had trouble hearing but it sounded like Sasuke was starting a conversation with Sakura. 'What? Was he seriously hitting on her?'-Keira felt a small pang in her chest. 'Whatever.' "What do you think of Naruto?"-NaruSasu. 'What a weird question for him to ask.'-Akeira. "He's so annoying. It's like he enjoys interfering and enjoys when I make mistakes. He knows how I feel about you. He doesn't understand me at all. All I want is for you to accept me. That is how I really feel."-Sakura leaned over. "You just want me to accept you?"-Naruto as Sasuke. "Yah, I would do anything for that."-Sakura leaned in to kiss him and Sasuke was about to lean in. "It's true I'm desperate."-Sakura. 'Are you freaking kidding me? That man whore! God Sakura is so lame. So insecure she needs the acceptance of the most attractive guy she knows.'-Akeira walked away.

Naruto as Sasuke ran to the toilet without kissing her."I'll be right back!"-Naruto. "I had no idea Sasuke was so shy.. probably mentally preparing himself."-Sakura blushed.

Akeira walked with arms crossed looking down pouting. She ran into Sasuke this time literally knocking over her and breaking the binto box in her bag. "Sasuke?! "- she looked up to Sasuke pulling her up. "You bruised my lips and that didn't suffice so you want to bruise the rest of me?"-Akeira was annoyed. Sasuke stared at her lips. "What are you doing I thought you were about to make out with Sakura on the park bench."-Akeira stared cleaning out her bag throwing away the binto. "What?... he looked confused. "Naruto!"-Sasuke ran past her. "You can at least say you are sorry!"-Akeira chased him.

"Sasuke! Are you ready you shy you bad boy! Are you prepared I'm raring to go!"-Sakura giggled scrunching her face. "Where's Naruto!"-Sasuke.

"Oh see there you go changing the subject again…"-Sakura waved it off. "Wait, why is Keira here?!"-Sakura glared at her. "Anyway stop talking about Naruto! Do you know why he's so annoying? All he does is pick fights with you! It's because he wasn't raised right. You know? He doesn't have any parent's right? He always does what he wants so selfishly! My parents would get so mad at me if I did anything like that. If you don't have parents and it is just you alone. He is selfish and bratty."-Sakura.

'She did not. Just. Say. That. I am in too much shock of her stupidity to do anything but when I come to my senses she is dead.'-Akeira stared at her. "Isolated…alone.."-Sasuke-"Is something worse than being scolded by parents…""What's gotten into you?"-Sakura. "You annoy me."-Sasuke walked off with Akeira. 'Anything he says will make her feel worse than whatever I would do.'-Akeira followed him. Sakura stood there confused and hurt in shock.

"How'd you get out Sasuke?"-Naruto. "Escape justu dumbass. Basic technique."-Sasuke. "Why did you do that?"-Sasuke. "I wanted to test out my new moves so I did!"-Naruto. "The same technique really?"-Sasuke. Naruto was about to attack when he held his stomach and ran to the bathroom. "What a loser."-Sasuke turned around to see Akeira. "Um I got lost running after you so show me to the classroom."-Akeira crossed her arms. "Come on."-Sasuke and Akeira made their way back the classroom.

They waited for a long time. Naruto set up a prank like usual. "Hehehe This is what he gets for coming in late."-Naruto he gave his closedeyed mischievious grin. "That's not going to work Naruto."-Sakura- 'Who am I kidding this looks like fun!'-she thought. "He's a jonin Naruto."-Sasuke. 'What a baka.' "Sounds fun, but don't you want to make a good impression?"-Akeira questioned head tilted cutely catching Sasuke's attention out o fthe corner of his eye. Then a silver haired ninja with a mask came in. The chalk bounced off his head. "Let me see... my first impression of all of you… I think you are all idiots. He smiled under his mask. Now lets go up to the roof for introductions."-Kakashi waved them dismissing the prank.

On the roof...

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have likes and dislikes… I just don't feel like sharing them. Hobbies…I have many of them… My future goals… Never really thought about it."-Kakashi. "All he told us was his name."-Sakura whispered to Naruto. Naruto nodded. 'Actually he told us a lot if you can read between the lines and take his actual information into account.'-Akeira thought.

You on the right go first."-Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki. I like ramen and bean soup. Hobbies… I like pulling pranks and watering plants. I dislike all those people who look down on me so one day I will become hokage and they will have to respect me believe it!"-Naruto

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes…giggles…my hobbies …giggles….my future….squeals." 'Oh brother. I'd be scared if I were Sasuke.'-Akeira. "And your dislikes?"-Kakashi. "Naruto!"-Sakura. "HEY!"-Naruto

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything in particular ( he glanced at Akeira) and I have many dislikes. Hobbies I train. I don't have a dream but an ambition. I will a certain someone and I will kill a man."-Sasuke. 'Wow he is scary. I hope it isn't me'-Naruto. 'He's sooooo HOT.'-Sakura thought of him dreamily. 'Is he looking for me?'-Akeira felt hopeful. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, my name is A-ah Mitsuki, Keira."(she said traditionally) 'Almost blew it.' "I am open minded person, but can have an opinion on almost anything. I like many things to name a few… the fall, the color red, my favorite flowers are the blue orchid or the stargazing lily, and I like white peaches. My hobbies I have many… training, cooking, finding new books to read, and taking long walks gazing at the scenery. For my dream… I'm not sure yet! All I know is my goals: To be an honest ninja of my word and to be able to protect myself at any odds… to survive." "And your dislikes?"-Kakashi Akeira thought hard. "To be helpless … or utterly alone. And those who treat other people unfairly."-Akeira gave a half smile. "That's me!"-Akeira.

"That sounds nice Keira!"-Naruto. Akeira nodded. 'I can't believe how nice she sounded! Ugh why didn't I think of that.'-Sakura. Sasuke stared at her thinking where has he heard this all before?

"Thank you Keira. Now everyone meet at the training grounds at 5 am sharp and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke."-Kakashi. "Excuse me, but what kind of exercise is this?"-Akeira asked suspiciously. "A survival exercise."-Kakashi. Sakura testified against it and they talked forever. Akeira zoned out till Kakashi was chuckling darkly. "This is to weed out the genin on who will actually be put into squads."-Kakashi. 'He has a nice laugh and likes dark humor… this will be interesting.'-Akeira smirked.

Akeira left to go get Ramen with Naruto. Iruka-sensei met them there so Akeira split. She made it back to her apartment and frowned. This would never feel like home to here. Sighing noises of the city made her nervous. "Maybe I should stay with Naruto."-Akeira felt nervous and gathered her things as she heard a woman scream next door. "I'm out of here." She ran back to the ramen bar. Thankfully he was just leaving. "Naruto!"-Akeira waved running up. "Hey yah! Weren't you going to rest?"-Naruto. "Yah… let's just say there are some renovations happing in my complex and I can't sleep with all the noise. I was hoping I could stay with you! If that's okay…"-Akeira looked down. Naruto cheered "My first guest alright!"-Naruto cheered dragging her behind him.

They arrived at his apartment. It was nicer than her apartment for sure. It had a full kitchen and living room, bathroom and two bedrooms. It was a little messy but it still looked better than her … well she couldn't really call it home now could she? "Sorry about the mess! I'll clean it right away!"-Naruto made shadow clones and cleaned everything. "It's okay. My place is …your place is great!"-Akeira smiled. "Really I think it's small."- Naruto. Akeira- "No you have it well." "What is your place like? Do you live with extended family?"-Naruto. "Let me put my stuff down and I'll tell you a little about myself huh?"-Akeira "Oh right!"-Naruto. "There are boxes in the guest bedroom. I'll just push them over."-Naruto was extremely helpful and those boxes were really heavy. Akeira made some tea and dumplings and she waited in the living room. "Lay it on me!"-Naruto. "Only if you tell me."-Akeira smiled sadly. "Deal."-Naruto. "Just promise not to pity me too much."-Akeira laughed.

When I was seven I lost my mom. She was a one of the strongest female ninja Momoko, Luna. She was from the village hidden by the moon before it was invaded. She came to the leaf and my dad fell in love with her at first sight. It was against my dad's clan rule to marry anyone outside of the clan. But the clan had to accept that fact. They respected them both for being the infantry team. However if they had a little baby girls they had to be married into my father's clan. When my mom hade me she was really young about 21. I was raised in the compound and went to the academy. My mom just had my little brother 3 months prior. She planned on retiring to take care of both me and my little brother Raisuke. I was already alone a lot with my dad on missions. I was self-reliable for the most part. On her last mission a B ranked mission a ninja captured her and tortured her until they killed her. My father went after her to at first save her… then he left my home for good to seek revenge for my mother. He succeeded in killing the foe but he was never the same. I looked up to him. One week after my mother's death he became an anbu and was destroyed on his first mission…"-Akeira's voice wavered with angry eyes staring at the floor.

"I was sent to live with a family friend's house, the one I would eventually marry into. But it was no good because a year later my father's clan was murdered. I was the only survivor… so I thought. My brother was taken for me. They never found his body."-Akeira had streams of tears threatening to pour. "I left the village out of fear the murderer would find me if I stayed in the village so… I ran away."

" I started in the moon village where my grandmother was. She passed of sickness a year later. Then I traveled looking for a new home when a rogue ninja took me under her wing. I was her protégée she saved me from taking my own life. She told me to not give up. That I have a purpose to live and I shouldn't take away what fate has in store for me. So I came back here to reclaim my home… To try to live a happy life and get stronger to find my Akiko-sempai and find out if my brother is dead or alive."-

Akeira smiled at Naruto. He had tears streaming down his face. "N-naruto?" "How could you not cry anymore?"-Naruto. "My mom told me that my home was always here. And by here our hearts with one another."…. "And my heart will always be my friends. They are my new family!"-Akeira. "But to answer your question my father's clan never allowed me to cry. And I could offend those comforting me."-Akeira laughed sadly until she started to cry a little bit. "Honestly Naruto. It's been so h-hard."-Akeira.

Naruto pulled her into a comforting hug. 'She is just like me... perhaps. She just been through alot more.'-Naruto thought. She hugged back. This was the first comfort in years.

"Thanks for listening Naruto. I've never told anyone that… And you can't tell anyone I was travelling with a rogue ninja! They could throw me out of this village."-Akeira. "How could I let them kick out my only friend?"-Naruto grinned. "I'll tell you about me another time. I think we had enough sadness for one night."-Naruto. "But you never talk about you. How am I supposed to understand?"-Akeira. "Long story short then I was an orphan. I have the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside me. Everyone in the village hates and fears me. The Hokage gave me shelter but that's about it. Been going to the academy ever since. I want the respect of everyone so I will become Hokage."-Naruto. "I'm so sorry. You must have been through just as much pain…"-Akeira half smiled. "Come one."-Akeira. "What are we doing?"-Naruto. We are going to bake some warm cookies then go to bed.

While baking cookies Naruto tried showing her how to do the shadow clone technique and she tried to show him the name of each hand sign she learned.

Naruto woke up to Akeira completely ready for battle and eating breakfast. "Hey Naruto! Want some?"-Akeira. " That smells so good!"-Naruto "Wait what about what sensei said?! Are you faking me out?!"-Naruto. "Eeeh.. OH NO! PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! I totally forgot. I was just so hungry!"-Akeira begged. Naruto laughed at her over animation"Okay! OKay! But you have to help me train tomorrow."-Naruto. "Fine let's go!"-Akeira was pulling Naruto. She had a lot of energy considering that this was the first time in a while she was able to sleep without any weird dreams. As soon as she got there and she greeted everyone and fell asleep face first on her bag. Everyone else stood up waiting for the copycat ninja who was two hours late ...


	7. Chapter 7- Kakashi's Test

Recap: As soon as she got there and she greeted everyone and fell asleep face first on her bag. Everyone else stood up waiting for the copycat ninja who was two hours late ...

"Yo!"-Kakashi strolled casually up with some lunches and rope dropping them down by some stumps. "YOU ARE LATE KAKASHI SENSEI!"-Naruto and Sakura yelled. "Sorry I was late on the path of life."-Kakashi smiled awkwardly underneath his mask. "Lair." Naruto mumbled. Akeira snickered. "You were late too."-Sakura. "Well he wouldn't have known if you didn't say anything."-Akeira pouted.

"Well let's get started. Your goal is to get these three bells from me. The one who fails gets tide to that stump and has a chance of being sent back to the academy. No if and or butts. Only 10 genin get to pass the real test of teamwork and get to stay on their teams. You have until noon. You may come at me with the intent to kill with any weapons you would like."-Kakashi was about to say go when Naruto tried to attack.

I didn't say go. "But I am starting to like you guys. You are coming after me like you want to kill me."-Kakashi. "Good now begin!"-Kakashi set the timer. Sasuke, Sakura, and Akeira hid in the trees and bushes. Naruto was a moron and stood out. "Come on fight me. Man to man!"-Naruto yelled in the open space. 'You are so dumb Naruto.'-Sakura thought. 'Baka.'-Sasuke. Akeira palm faced.

"Well… compared to the others… well you're a little weird to say the least."-Kakashi pulled out his book. "WHAT DID YOU SAY I CAN TAKE YOU ON BELIEVE IT."-Naruto ran at him. "Class clowns are always the weakest link."-Kakashi deflected him and used a tiger seal. "Naruto watch out!"-Sakura yelled out. Kakashi "Thousand years of death!" he made a seal poking Naruto in the butt launching him across the field into the river. "They are such losers."-Sasuke's eye twitched. Akeira just a gaped her mouth and twitched. 'W-what just happened.' she thought.

Naruto was thrown into the water. He flew out of the water with shadow clone justu surprising Kakashi. "You said never turn your back on your opponent. Good advice sensei."-Naruto clung to Kakashi's back as all the clones were going to beat him to a pulp. Kakashi used substitution justu with one of the shadow clones. 'This guy is smooth'-Akeira thought as she watched Naruto fight with himself. She tried to hide her laughter as she discovered Kakashi in the tree way to close to her. She used an invisible technique taught by her old sensei Akiko.

"He tricked me!"- Naruto saw the bell on the ground. 'Oh no don't do it. Don't do it…(He was caught in the trap.) Really Naruto? He just so happened to drop a bell. KAKASHI IS A FREAKING JONIN!'- Akeira sighed and thought' I should go save him'. "A ninja must see through deception. You just don't get it do you."-kakashi was attacked by Sasuke giving away his position. 'That was too dramatic that's not Kakashi. He is getting easier and easier to read.' –Akeira smirked. "Sasuke you jerk you over did it!"-Naruto yelled. "Meh meh meh ninja seeing threw deception."-Naruto struggled.

Akeira's stealth helped her over to Naruto's Tree. He got into the second trap and Akeira sighed seeing as Kakashi went after Sakura she jumped out to see Naruto.

"WHOAH KEIRA?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!-Naruto "SHHHH! Be quiet. Stealth justu. I'm getting you down from there. Then we can work together to figure out how to take down Kakashi."-Akeira said. "YOURE SO COOL. Gemme down gemme down."-Naruto. Akeira threw the kunai and cut the net open. "Now lets get out of sight. We have been in the open for too long."-Akeira jumped away. Naruto couldn't find Akeira. Sakura screamed rather close to Akeira. 'Darn it I wish I could have seen her face.'-Akeira kept moving.

She found Sasuke and Kakashi fighting he almost grabbed the bells. The Kakashi proceeded to pull Sasuke into an earth justu. Only his head stuck out. It was just so darn funny when Sakura came along.

'So he does earth style.' I should stay in the trees as much as I can or I have to continue to move on the ground.' " Should I wake Sakura up? Nah shes useless… and she will probably get Sasuke out. Hopefully someone will help me when I battle you."-Akeira turned to Kakashi in the trees feet before he got close enough to her as what he did to her teammates.

"You are very good at sensory and stealth. Lets see how your skills are."-Kakashi attacked. "So this is a n assessment of skill and teamwork."-Akeira dodged while talking. "You can't hide in the trees forever."-He followed her swift movements. 'She's fast and stealthy.'-Kakashi 'time to pull out her justus. He made hand signs and summoned his hounds. In the smoke she made a clone and her clone took the hit as the dogs disappeared. Akeira made another clone in the trees and made the clone fight Kakashi.

She made super-fast hand signs and was able to manipulate fire to her taijustu. "Another fire style."-Kakashi was starting to get impressed with the advanced chakra and techniques they all knew. She fought fiercely not to close to her enemy but not too out of range. She burned his vest hitting him in the chest but he grabbed her leg and threw her. She spinned in the air and landed. "Gotcha!" her clone said and it disappeared. His eye widened. Her clone was perfect. He instantly turned covering his waste when he turned into the Akeira in mid grab to the bells…. When she grabbed two other bells… below the belt. She fell face first into his stomach… She literally had her sensei by the balls. Naruto fell out of his tree laughing. Sakura fell out of the tree as well out of shock. Sasuke was covered in dirt embarrassed seeing what happened his eyes widened and blushed turning away. 'What the hell is happening today.'-Sasuke thought. Kakashi froze in this most awkward situation. Akeira's face was bright red but frozen not knowing what to do.

Kakashi recovered and carefully but swiftly pinned Akeira to the ground on her stomach hands behind her back. Akeira didn't resist. The alarm went off. "I am so so sorry! I'm so sorry."-Akeira frantically shook her head.' He's going to kill me or I'm going to die of embarrassment!'-She thought. "It's noon."-Kakashi reappeared by the posts where Naruto was about to eat one of the lunches. "Guess who is going on the posts."-Kakashi proceeded to tie Akeira's hands and body to the pole. "For an open pervert he sure likes the kinky shit."-Naruto "Watch out Akeira he's a level 9 pervert. Forbidden love and S&M on the first day you better watch out."-Naruto snickered. "Shut the hell up!"-Sakura punched him. Akeira blushed deep red knowing the meanings more than Naruto did seeing that she saved women from brothels with Akiko tie to time. "I-I D-don't even know what that means Naruto! But I know you're being a freak! So stop it!"-she was nervous. 'He could totally send me home for that.'

"You guys don't have to go back to the academy…" Sakura and Naruto started cheering way to early. "Seriously we all messed up severely that can't be right."-Akeira rained on their parade. "If you would let me finish.. .you are all being dropped from the program… permanently."-Kakashi. "WHAT WHY!"-Naruto. "You are all dense this was a team survival exercise. There was no teamwork and a lack of communication. "-Kakashi crossed his arms. "Naruto you are too hardheaded striking alone without a plan not contemplating an enemy's move. Sakura you were too concerned about Sasuke. You will endanger the team that way. Be smart. Sasuke you thought everyone was beneath you to team up with any of them. Akeira you are selective with your teamwork and look out for yourself only. Though you were the only one to realize what has happened. But teamwork is more than survival." He was then attacked by Sasuke.

Kakashi pinned him down stepping on him with one foot. "Sakura kill Naruto and Akeira or Sasuke dies."-Kakashi held a kunai to Sasuke's throat. Sakura looked at Akeira and Naruto holding her kunai shaking. "If you touch Naruto I will not just kill you."-Akeira threatened icily. Naruto freaked out. "WHA-WHAT?"-Naruto. "On missions hostages happen and you have to make decisions in a split second."-Kakashi. "Say what. I'm feeling generous. So Sasuke and Sakura eat lunch give nothing to those two. When I get back we will have round two."-Kakashi disappeared. In the smoke she made an escape justu leaving a clone in the woods.

'That bastard knows nothing about real survival.'-Akeira glared at the spot in which he stood. "Here." Sasuke gave Akeira some of his lunch. She sighed and whispered. "I'm just a clone. She escaped and is hidden in the trees so give me minimal food."-Akeira's clone. Sasuke looked shocked but kept his cool and went along with it. "THIS IS A ONE TIME THING NARUTO!"-Sakura unhappily fed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"-Kakashi made a big scary cloud and a dramatic atmosphere. Akeira wished she didn't escape the stump. 'He's gonna be pissed when he finds out.'-She panicked.

"We are all a team right."-Sasuke was mean and sarcastic in his tone."WE ARE ALL ONE THAT'S WHY WE DID IT!"-Sakura yelled. Naruto-"YAHYAHYAH." "SO YOU AR EALL ONE."-Kakashi looked "Y-yes. We are one."-Akeira's clone was shaken. "THE THREE OF YOU ARE ONE THAT IS YOUR EXCUSE?! THEN….You all pass."-Kakashi smiled behind his mask with one closed eye."WHAT?!"-Naruto. "You pass." Akiera's clone disappeared. Kakashi turned to her stepping out of the brush. "So it really was a mind game."-Akeira came out hands still tide. "Do you mind?"-Akeira lifted her hands for the rope to be cut by Kakashi. He cut it pretending he caught the fact she used a high level escape justu. "Sure. "-Kakashi.

"How did we pass?"-Sakura. "You were the first team that did not just meekly listen to what I said. They fell into every trap never thinking for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. Ninjas who break the rules are scum. That is true but.. those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."-Kakashi stated nobly. 'Intersting… a by the rule book guy that's pretty cool… still hasn't done anything for me to trust him yet."-Akeira thought. But she smiled knowing that she passed. Sasuke smirked and Sakura was about to cheer again. "He's… He's… Kinda cool.."-Naruto had tears in his eyes. "That's it for the exercise… everyone passes! Group Seven starts their mission tomorrow!"-Kakashi gave a big thumbs up.

Akeira smiled bigger. This might not be half bad.'-she thought. "Hai!"-Akeira smiled wildly. "YES SIR!"-Sakura grinned. Sasuke stood there proudly. "I DID IT! I'M A NINJA! NINJA!BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto cried out. "Lets go home."-Kakashi. 'So he is going to be the cool guy. Frustrating. I wonder if he really saw me there or not?'-Akeira "YOU GUYS FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEEE!"-Naruto.

Akeira came back and cut the rope. "That's what you get for not catching up with me after you got your headband. Come on you dork. You are so luck I like you."-Akeira teased. "I knew you would come back for me Keira-chan! Believe it! Let's go get some ramen!"-Naruto grinned at her slinging an arm over the shoulders of Akeira's small frame. "You pervert." Naruto grinned creepily "YOU ARE THE PERVERT!"-Akeira fake shivered of disgust and pushed him over laughing. "Last one there has to pay!"-She had a head start running past her team.


	8. Chapter 8- After Kakashi's Test

After Kakashi's test team 7 went to get ramen. Kakashi disappeared to give his report to the Hokage that everyone passed.

The Hokage sat at his desk smoking his pipe. "So how did the test go Kakashi?"-Hokage puffed out smoke. "They are my first team to pass my test. You gave me quite a hand full. Quite the personalities and different skill set."-Kakashi stood hands in his pockets. "Nothing I knew a special jounin like you couldn't handle."-Hokage smirked and chuckled. "Tell me did all four pass?"-Hokage. "Yes."-Kakashi. "Hmm."-Hokage. "What is it?"-Kakashi. "I hoped your test would narrow it down to three genin."-Hokage took in another drag. "Was I supposed to fail one?"-Kakashi. "No, I just wanted to wait and see. Tell me how their performance was?"-Hokage. "Sasuke was the top rookie this year and he did well. Very aggressive and tactful. Naruto was assertive and original to say the least but a little dim witted. Sakura could hide and think practically but she has not yet shown me any promise in skill what's-so-ever besides ninja basics."-Kakashi.

"And the newest addition. Keira Mistuki?"-Hokage let out a lot of smoke making Kakashi cough twice. "She was the most interesting having figured out my intensions mid-way through the exercise, but not my plan or purpose of it all. Even more so, that her training seemed better advanced than the others. She was able to produce a solid clone that I could not detect as any element or substitution. Furthermore her fighting style is similar to the current Raikage."-Kakashi. This shocked the Hokage. The Hokage pondered this-"How so." "She combines fire style ninjustu with taijustu in battle sir, however only in short intervals. I don't believe her chakra is fully developed, but I can tell you from my observations that she does have a great and growing amount."-Kakashi. "Interesting."-Hokage stated putting his pipe down. "Can I ask you a question?"-Kakashi. "Certainly."-Hokage. "Can I have the records of Keira Mistuki?"-Kakashi. "Here, but I am afraid that there isn't much."-Hokage.

Kakashi flipped open the small file. "You weren't kidding."-Kakashi. The file held the final tests at the academy, her address across town, and a few ninja stats from Iruka-sensei. The newest addition was Kakashi's team enlistment. "Not even a birth certificate?"-Kakashi. "She came to the village 4 weeks ago. She said she was born and raised here until her parents death then sent to live with her grandmother in the land hidden under the moon. Her grandmother passed on and wished to become a ninja hidden in the leaves. Or so that Keira told me. Seeing that she had no family attachments and no financial means I let her into our village and enrolled her in the academy. The rest you know."-Hokage. "Who were her parents? And what happened to their papers?"-Kakashi.

"I am not sure yet. But I have a hunch. I want you to find out more on your student and report back to me to see if I am right."-Hokage. "Is it serious?"-Kakashi. "Depends on what you find out. You are dismissed"-Hokage. Kakashi left to relax at his own place thinking about what the Hokage has given him.

The Hokage re-lit his pipe and puffed shapes into the air. "I hope I didn't give Kakashi too much too handle. There is a lot of raw power on his team. Perhaps, too much power to control all at once. But at their current level and his reputation he should be fine. I wonder if I am right about my hunch."-The Hokage pulled out another file burnt on the edges. Picture of a young girl in pig tails age 7 paper clipped to the top reading: Missing girl -Akeira Uchiha of the village hidden in the leaves. "Keira Mitsuki are you really the missing Akeira Uchiha?"

The four genin were left with finished bowls. Sakura was first to hop off her stool. "Well it's been a long day. Why don't you walk me home Sasuke?"-She blushed batting her green eyes and flipping her long pink hair. "No thank you."-Sasuke immediately answered turning the opposite way. He was clearly going home to rest. "I'll walk you Sakura!"-Naruto eagerly jumped off his stool hand raised and hearts in his eyes. "She's right on the long day part. We need to rest for our first mission tomorrow."-Akeira rolled her eyes at Naruto's crush on Sakura. Sakura walked off while she was talking. Not caring what she had to say and to the Naruto wouldn't follow her. Sasuke stopped walking away. "What kind of power was that?"-He turned his head over his shoulder. "Huh?"-Naruto and Akeira gave a questioning look to Sasuke. "Keira, how did you do that advanced justu?"-Sasuke turned his body to her. "You mean my fire-bending justu?"-Akeira answered. ' I forgot to slowly expose my skill. I just got so eager in the fight and panicked. I learned those techniques from Akiko-sama and the those stolen scrolls. Quick what do I say before the silence is suspicious.'-Akeira was freaking out in her mind but held her composure. She put her hands on her hips and looked to the sky boredly. "If you must know it's my Gekkin Genkai. Why Sasuke? Trying to copy my moves Uchiha? I'm flattered."-She smirked giving him the same Uchiha attitude back. "Whatever."-Sasuke scoffed turning back to his place.

Naruto just laughed making faces at Sasuke's back. "You were so cool Keira-chan! Especially fighting! Well until…"-Naruto smirked evilly. Akeira blushed punching him in the shoulder "Shut it!" He held his shoulder laughing. Akeira smiled still feeling uneasy about Sasuke. "We should head back…See yah Naruto!"-Akeira waved walking off. "Wait!"-Naruto called after her. "Isn't your water pipe brocken?"-Naruto. "Wh- O-oh yah."-Akeira almost completely forgot about her lie so she could stay with Naruto to avoid her rundown apartment. "Why don't you just stay over until it is fixed?"-looking hopefull. 'Well I can't deny my own lie… plus Naruto is so kind. He doesn't deserve to be alone.'-Akeira smiled. "Okay!"

Akeira also felt a little less alone when she was with him. It felt weird as in different but nice. They laughed and talked up to his apartment. Naruto left her an extra towel in the bathroom. She came out with a conservative top and shorts both gray and pink striped. Naruto was on the floor of the living room with a glass of milk. Akeira flicked the end of his night cap into his face. "HEY!"-Naruto grumbled. "Hey! We kind of match!"-He grinned sitting up straight in his blue and white striped pajamas. "What are you doing out here?"-Akeira sat on his couch with a blanket while Naruto sat across the table on the floor. "Well since I never have company...you know I thought we could stay up and talk!"-Naruto was obviously incapable to sleep because of the excitement of his first mission tomorrow. "You are just nervous about the first mission tomorrow!"-Akeira teased grinning throwing a pillow at him. He caught it. "Why are you so blunt Keira-chan!"-Naruto said with a teary face. "It's okay me too."-She laughed. "Then why did you say that!"-Naruto. "To tease you. I bet your neighbors love it when you yell."-Akeira snickered.

They stayed up and talked about silly things Naruto had done as pranks and slowly moved onto talking about the teamwork test. "You should have seen Kakashi's face! You caught him completely off guard!" He laughed. "Sasuke sure did look mad when you told him! He always thinks he's so strong and so much better than everyone else. He makes me sick!"-Naruto "Yah, doesn't seem like I'm in anyone's good graces."-Akeira sighed. "I bet ..."-Naruto got the mischievous look in his eye. She could tell he was going to say something perverted so she threw a pillow at his face. "Oh stop it."-She laughed.

There was a comfortable silence. "Keira. Honestly, how did you get so strong? I mean you look so puny and small to be a ninja . How do you do it?"-Naruto. "Hey!"-Akeira "You are lucky I don't have another pillow! I'm small not puny!"-Akeira was irritated by the comment. "So did your granny teach you any of that? Or did her village have a better ninja program?"-Naruto. Akeira fidgeted under her blanket. 'I thought I only had to keep one lie my identity, but now my past too. This is getting so hard. It's probably best that I don't lie but keep secrets. '-She thought long and hard on what to say. "So was it hard? I understand if…"-He was trying to read her blank face. "It's Okay. I'll tell you." 'Besides, I think I can trust him.' She thought.

"My Grandma lived in the village hidden under the moon. The sky is always spectacular there. Anyways, my grandma used to be a medical ninja in her prime and when I met her she just made remedies for all sorts of things. She taught me about herbs and their purpose and about some medicine. I spent most of my time making, sorting medicine, and gathering ingredients for her and keeping her company. People of the village hidden under the moon are not an empire but more a vocational town. They had few ninja as a police force but that's it. The village hidden under the moon is home to water chakra type ninja. They can use water bending justu but it is rare. I learned my taijustu from watching them. That and the water chakra ninja wanted to pick fights with a fire chakra type." Akeira laughed awkwardly.

"But as for how I got so strong for a ninja?! Um … I study scrolls my parents gave me. And I practice hard every day! Mostly practice and experience." she looked up. "So that's what those are for?"-Naruto pointed to her bag open spilling over with scrolls. "Eh?"-she looked and saw the stolen scrolls beside the couch. "Y-yeah."-she nodded. 'He sure is observant for a knucklehead.'-she thought. Naruto felt there was a lot more to her but let it go. "That is so cool! It's like you have a piece of your parents with you while you fight."-Naruto said thoughtfully. "Remembrance by fighting."-Akeria stated. "I never thought of that before." She was surprised at some of the deep things he could say. She forgets all the horrible things he had experienced as well.

"Got those scrolls at the library. Maybe we can learn from them together."-Akeira "BOOOORRRRING."-Naruto yawned. He never stepped foot in the library. "Well it is pretty advance stuff to learn from strolls. Knowledge is power yah know."-Akeira defended her bookworm side. "I did that once that is how I make shadow clones! I can teach you!"-Naruto showed her the hand signs and told her about Iruka sensei and how he became a ninja once again. He was really proud of himself.

"What do you think our first mission is going to be like? I Hope we have to protect a princess or something." "Doubt it we are just genin. We will probably have some small thing to do."-Akeira. "So mean."-Naruto. "I do like your idea better."-Akeira. "Let's make a bet. We stay in the village you win. We go out I win!"-Naruto. "What do we get if we win?"-Akeira. "Ramen!"-Naruto. "I'm ramened out. How about if I win you owe me a favor because I can't think of anything right now."-Akeira laughed awkwardly. "Deal!"-Naruto was excited.

"Keira-chan?" he turned to see her asleep on the couch. "It's nice having you as a friend… Goodnight."-Naruto passed out on the floor. Akeira was awake and facing the couch away from Naruto. A hot tear ran down her face. His kind words knocked her off her guard and hit heart directly. Her wide eyes shut thoughts flooded her head. 'He gives such undeserving kindness to everyone… to me. I never want to wrong him. He really is my best friend. 'Then she thought of Sasuke her childhood best friend. 'Am I wrong to hide from Sasuke? Why don't I tell him? Or go to him? I am so horrible to him. I'm not a good friend at all.' She fell asleep with these thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9- First Day As A Team

Akeira woke up first out of a nightmare. It was about the nine tail fox demon trying to get her. Red chakra flowed out of the darkness trying to envelope her. She screamed for help, but only a gaint demonic face arrived grinning evilly. "You foolish little Uchiha wandering where you shouldn't. No one will save you. Who would save a liar like you? (Evil laugh) Now I'm going to devour you!" the mouth reached out to bite her when it disappeared in a cloud of bubbling orange smoke. Images of the massacre appeared. She ran past bodies upon bodies covered in white sheets carried by the anbu black ops. More bodies… she kept sprinting…bodies everywhere… suddenly it was night. She hadn't ran anywhere. The moon was full and Itachi was in front of her. Bodies fell …blood pouring out on the walls on her face. She looked down at the blood that was just splattered over her. The smell was repulsing. Her heart pounded. She looked and was about to scream Itachi was sheathing his sword. "Akeira-chan don't …scream." Itachi ran towards her. Akeira shot up awake. The scream in her throat couldn't come out. Hyperventilating she thought she was going to be sick.

Akeira ran to the bathroom dry heaving and splashing cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror she looked obscenely pale and had a blue colored bruise on her temple. "Guess I just used to much chakra yesterday."-Akeira got dressed in a black and red v-neck shirt and black short shorts. While adjusting her hair ninja band Naruto woke up. "Good morning."-Akeira laughed at his sleepy face now putting up her long pony tail. "Huh?"-Naruto was slow waking up. "Good morning"- he said groggy. "Are you a ball of sunshine."-laughed Akeira. Then he suddenly jumped up. "Oh! Are you okay Keira? You were thrashing in your sleep and fell off the couch. So I put you back on it, but you were impossible to wake up."-Naruto said concerned. "Oh yah… sometimes I have nightmares. But I can't remember a thing haha. Must have been some dream!"-Akeira laughed nervously holding one arm fidgeting. She proceeded making breakfast. "Yah."-Naruto looked a bit tired but looked concerned. Quickly brushing it off he grinned waiting for food. 'I wonder how bad my thrashing was.'-Akeira thought her faced fell when she turned to cook.

Soon enough they made their way to the meeting place. Kakashi was surprisingly there on time. "Good morning Sakura!"-Naruto greeted her first before turning to Sasuke "Sasuke." Kakashi sighed at the fickleness of his team one person had to hate at least one other team member. Sakura and Akeira acknowledged each other formally while Sasuke and Akeira just stated each other's names. "Good morning Kakashi-sensei."-Akeira greeted her sensei last because of her indifferent feelings about him. "What's our mission today?"-Naruto was eager to find out remembering the bet grinning at Akeira. Then she realized and looked attentive as well. Kakashi took note of their weirdness." Well I thought we could get some training in before our mission at 2:00pm."Kakashi smiled under his mask. "We were both wrong."-Naruto "Huh?"-Kakashi. "We have a bet it still holds Naruto. At 2:00pm!"-Akeira pointed at him. "I want you all to spar each other. The winner gets to move forward. Got it?"-Kakashi. Everyone was familiar with this at the academy. "Same sex fight first. Sakura and Keira first."-Kakashi pulled out his book as he observed.

Sakura vs. Akeira

'This is my chance to show off to Sasuke! But I saw her yesterday she was so good. I have to do this! For love Cha!'-Sakura got in a fighting stance. "Ready."

'Sakura? Really? Does he want her to die?' Akeira thought getting into a casual fighting stance. Sakura saw this and was furious on the inside for be-littling her. "Go!"-Kakashi called. Akeira waited for Sakura to attack out of anger to manipulate her movements. Sakura ran at her straight on aiming to punch her face and Akeira pushed her fist making her fall off balance. Then Akeira swept her foot under Sakura making her flip onto the ground stomach first. The Akeira pinned Sakura with her knee and held a Kunai to her throat. "Are we going for a pin down win or a number of hits?"-Akeira asked. "Either. Just specify before the fight."-Kakashi didn't glance up. "Then I won."-Akeira . "Okay then. Naruto Sasuke it's your go."-Kakashi looked at them "8 hits or a pin down"-Sasuke specified "Start."-Kakashi.

Naruto vs Sasuke

Naruto made a bunch of clones surrounding and attacking at once. Sasuke turned on his sharingan and deflecting and fending off clones. Each Naruto shadow clone disappearing into a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto came up behind Sasuke trying to pin his arms. Sasuke elbowed him in the gut making Naruto release his hold. "One hit!"-Sakura called side kicked Naruto into a tree. "Two hit!"-Sakura squealed. "Who made you the referee?"-Akeira remarked. "I'll get you Sasuke!"-Naruto created three more clones total of four Narutos. Two ran at him trying to pin him as the third one kicked Sasuke. Sasuke used substitution justu with a log. Sasuke reappeared behind the real Naruto round house kick to his side. "Three! Go Sasuke!"-Sakura. "Come on Naruto! Get up! Try harder!"-Akeira counter cheered. Naruto got up and ran head on to Sasuke creating shadow clones at the last moment. "Four hits!"-Akeira shouted for Naruto. Sasuke was quick to recover punched the real Naruto getting up. "Four! It's a tie!"-Sakura. Naruto got two more good punches at Sasuke before he came back with a punch to the face and a tornado kick. "That's 6 to 8."-Akeira said sadly hoping to fight Naruto next and not Sasuke. "I knew you would win!"-Sakura cheered. 'Boy she's annoying.'-Akeira thought.

Naruto threw a fit wanting a rematch. "No way I want a rematch with Kakashi."-Sasuke retorted. "Okay. If Naruto can beat Keira then you can have your rematch."-Kakashi returned to his book. "Why do I have to fight everyone? That's unfair."-Keira. "I'm the sensei. I make the rules."-Kakashi turned a page in his book. Akeira glared deeply at Kakashi. "I'm sorry Naruto but I also want a rematch with Kakashi."-Akeira's temper was getting the best of her. "So what are the rules?"-Akeira. "Same rules as last time pin down or 8 hits."-Naruto. "Lets go. Show me what you got."-Akeira .

Naruto vs. Akeira

"I'm not going easy on you."-Naruto made two other clones and ran at Akeira. "Sasuke gets more clones than I do that doesn't seem fair."- Akeira split kicked the clones in the air then using her arms pushed off Naruto's shoulders to flip behind him. Behind his back she made a clone of herself and her clone jumped into the trees. He quickly turned around running to attack again. They sparred a bit Akeira dodging every hit. "Sorry Naruto."- Akeira weaved under his arms and body shot him five times and jumped back. Her clone jumped down from the trees and kicked him forward and sat on him. "That's 6." –Sakura called. "You don't weigh enough for that Keira-chan."- he got up making the clone jump off. "Shadow clone justu."-Naruto made twenty more of himself. Akeira transformed into Naruto in the crowd all lunging at the clone. Her clone disappeared into a log. "WHAT THE?!"-All the Narutos looked around. "I Can't find her in this crowd!"-clone. "Maybe if there was less of me I could find her."-Akeira. "You are right!"-Naruto disappeared al the clones. "What are you?"-Naruto turned to Akeira transformed as Naruto. She punched him . "Seven!"-Sakura yelled. Naruto came back and punched her in the face. "Ow."-Akeira's nose started to bleed. He hit her a few more times until he saw her bleeding. "Keira-chan are you-"-Naruto was cut off as Akeira took the opening and punched him in the face giving him a black eye. "8 to 3. Keira wins."-Sakura stated. "Go on fight Sasuke."-Kakashi flipped the page in his book. Sasuke and Akeira glared at him. "You're next!"-Akeira and Sasuke shouted at the same time both infuriated at Kakashi's lax nature. Then Sasuke and Akeira glared at each other competitive sparks flying.

"What are the rules."-Sasuke stated. "Hits are too easy. Whoever is faster usually wins. To make it fair how about we use justu. To lose you can either give up or be pinned down."-Akeira stated. "Fine by me. Little girl."-Sasuke provoked her. Akeira immediately punched him in the face and Sakura gasped. He jumped back and she jumped into the trees. "Running away coward?"-He looked around stepping into the clearing rubbing his jaw. Akeira jumped down and started attacking him with taijustu. They went at it in a fast fury. Sasuke was getting annoyed that a girl could keep up with him. Landing several blows on her he jumped away. "Give up?"-Sasuke called out making hand signs. Akeira had the wind kicked out of her so she was leaning over grabbing her side. She shook her head no. "Fireball justu."-Sasuke blew a giant fireball in her place. Kakashi stood up and looked up from his book in shock that Sasuke really went that far. "Keira!"-Naruto called out. Kakashi watched in horror. 'What is he doing?! To go that far!'

Akeira made hand signs just in time to manipulate the fire from Sasuke's fire ball. "Fire M-manipulation justu."-Akeira struggled with the fire burning her forearms in the process. She was able to bend the fire in a circle around her. Unable to hold it until it disappeared she lost control and it spread outward. Akeira fell to her knees panting. 'That took way to much chakra.'-she glared looking for Sasuke. He jumped over her wave of fire and proceeded to run towards her. Kakashi looked relieved and continued to watch.

At the last moment Akeira dodged his fist spinning around him kicking his back. He ran into a tree stomach first. He turned around throwing kunai at her. She dodge around the tree. He followed her too quickly into her trap. For when she pulled the steel trick wire she trapped Sasuke but sandwiching her against the tree. "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!"-Sakura yelled. Naruto was on the ground laughing. Kakashi chuckled and watched with interest. 'This is something that happens in my book.'

"Damn it. You idiot."-Akeira struggled. "You're the one who didn't set the trap right."-Sasuke struggled against her. "Release it."- he grunted. "It was your wire that I took from you're trap. I don't know how it works. I just wanted to catch you in your own trap."-Akeira. "So you catch us both in yours. Fangirl."-Sasuke was then kneed in the crouch. "Fan girl my ass."-Akeira swore. As he leaned down from the pain there was enough space for her to slip out. Ah "Ha!"-Akeira barely made it. "Win!"-Akeira peace signed. She panted letting go of the wire that held Sasuke.

"That was cheating."-Sasuke pulled the wire off his body throwing it to the ground. "Everything is fair in battle."-Akeira mocked with a smug Uchiha look on her face. "Then do it again with no justu."-Kakashi smirked looking over his book. "No wa- Akeira was caught off guard by Sasuke swinging at her. She became unbalanced when turning to dodge his attack. He pinned her on the ground so hard she hit the back of her head against the ground now seeing black spots over Sasukes smirking face. "WHAT THE HELL?!"-Naruto ran at them. Akeira could barely breathe in Sasuke's hold and she struggled severely glaring up at him. "Tsk."-Akeira couldn't form words getting infuriated. "I'm an Uchiha that's why I'm better than you."-Sasuke. Akeira kneed him in the crouch. He fell on her releasing his hold and gasping. "Then I'm better than you because I'm a girl!"-Akeira shouted She kneed him again but in the stomach so he would roll off her, but he was too heavy. Naruto came up and kicked him in the face knocking him off of Akeira who was gasping for breath getting up. "Sasuke you jerk! Keira are you okay?"-Naruto tore his glare away from Sasuke and looked at Akeira conserningly. "Y-yeah."-she got up glaring at Sasuke. Sakura watched frightened.

"Who won?"-Akeira asked Kakashi while pulling herself up by Naruto's arm. "Well that was hard to tell. You were very sloppy at the end and the groin is low blow."-Kakashi put away his book. Sasuke got up struggling for composer. "WHAT?! Are you freaking kidding me?!"-Akeira was getting more and more infuriated by her sensei the more he spoke so she snapped. "YOU DON'T EVEN PAY ATTENTION AND TELL US TO SPAR . YOU make me fight everyone and single ME out! When Sasuke nearly kills me YOU don't do anything because your nose is stuck in some perverted book! If I wasn't so advanced in my fire technique I would have been burned!"-Akeira in duration of her lecture fire was sparking off her hands with each given gesture. She stepped closer to Kakashi.

Kakashi kept his attitude cool but had an icy angry aura about him. The rest of the genin felt the firey fiery and icy anger aura clashing not knowing which was worse. "I was just stating what I saw. As a student you are allowed your opinion but when I say something is so it is so. Do you understand. Keira."-Kakashi. Akeira was developing a lump in her throat but she pushed it back down and looked him right in the eye. "I understand alright... that you are completely unfair and demeaning. You haven't even passed one quad before! So what do you know about being a sensei when you have never been one before?!"-Akeira spat trying to lower her voice. "If you can't handle my training maybe you should leave."-Kakashi. "It's not your training I can't handle. It's you I can't stand!"-Akeira glared deepened. Flames flowed off her fists that clenched to her sides . The rest of the team looked small. "K-keira you're on fire."-Naruto's voice cracked. Hed pointed hiding behind Sakura. She ignored him and the flames grew. It was starting to burn her skin but she didn't dare move. "As long as you are on my team you are under my command. You need to earn respect as a ninja and getting your emotions out of control is clearly dangerous."-Kakashi breathed out of frustration. He crossed on arm and the other pinched the bridge of his nose above his mask. He gathered himself and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen."-Kakashi looked into her eyes. Akeira's chest rising and falling heavily. "Calm down. You are hurting yourself. You only really want to fight me. But I'm not going to today you have used too much chakra."-Kakashi pulled away from her when the flames died out and her tightened muscles loosened.

"Now break up for lunch. Be back here by 1:50 pm."-Kakashi turned away and started walking before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.


	10. Chapter 10-First day as a team pt 2

Kakashi ended up walking to the jounin lounge area to get some peace and quiet. "Well look who it is! Kakashi! How are my old students"-Iruka walked up setting a package down looking over at Kakashi slouching on the couch. "Peachy."-Kakashi now had a nagging feeling and tightness in his chest he couldn't explain. "Having trouble with your first team?"-Iruka. "We were just working on sparing before a mission. Sasuke beat out Naruto. Sasuke almost killed Keira then she tried immobilizing Sasuke and nearly succeeded."-Kakashi stated simply not wanting to get into details. Iruka laughed. "Yah that girl she is amazing at ninjustu for her age, kind hearted, but a firey personality. I didn't have her long, but I could tell her respect relied on her moral code of kindness and trust. I stepped on a line with her when disciplining Naruto once. I didn't make that mistake again and she trusted me."-Iruka smiled. "That's the problem. She doesn't have an underlying respect for those older than her. She is distrusting of her team and me. She needs to know the rules and give the respect that should be given."-Kakashi sat up. "So that's what this is all about. You want to be a good sensei. I can tell you from what I heard that is going to be difficult."-Kurinai walked in. "It's a first time mistake for a first time sensei. You just need to get to know your kids."- She put a hand on his shoulder before meeting up with Asuma at the door. "Trust is built on understanding. And from what it seems there is some misunderstandings or you are withdrawing yourself from them making them feel uneasy."-Iruka smirked now sorting through documents. "What are you saying?"-Kakashi lazily looked back at Iruka. Guy popped out of nowhere startling everyone. "What he is saying is that you are kinda shady!" Guy posed on the table in front of Kakashi smile sparkling, thumbs up. "You have to embody your pupil into a loving family like mine."- he pulled out a picture of team 8 sandwiched in a bear hug of Lee and Guy. Neji looked horrified and disgusted to say the least and Tenten just rolled her eyes in the picture. Kakashi sweat dropped looking at the picture. "On second thought I think my team is close enough."-Kakashi stood up left early to meet his team. He decided to go by the memorial KIA stone on the way back.

Akeira was curled up on a rock next to the KIA stone staring intently at it. Her binto box was open and looked very well made and untouched. Kakashi just glanced at her before approaching the stone. He walked up to the memorial and touched Minato's carved name in the stone, his sensei's name. Akeira watched him intently with her large eyes not saying a word. "This place makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past… and I've made so many of them."-Kakashi spoke out eyes still on the stone but with drawling his hand. Akeira nodded acknowledging his words. "You were right this is my first time being a sensei." He looked at Akeira out of the corner of his eye. "It doesn't mean I am any less qualified for the position. I need you to trust me for this team to work well."-Kakashi stood p straight. "Only a fool trusts blind, either that … or they are in love."-Akeira had stolen his book and she read it out loud. "Haha I like this book it's so dramatic…and… what does took each other in passion mean?"-Akeira looked up with fake big innocent eyes. "Hey! I haven't read that part yet. And don't read things you are too young for."-Kakashi grabbed the book from her. He cleared his throat. "But continuing on a serious note."-Kakashi. "About earlier…I just wanted to see if your own self-interest was more important than… other things…"-she looked at the stone and back at him. "Why should I trust you blindly?"-Akeira asked sincerely. "I don't plan on making mistakes. I think there comes defining moments that make someone your sensei and student. At that time I will either prove or disprove your trust. Then it's for you to decide to accept me or not."-Kakashi spoke from his experience with Minato. Akeira smiled. "This is the first time you have understood me. And the first time I haven't had an answer for you either. Let's prove to each other… we can trust."-Akeira held up her hand hopping off the stone. When he went to grab it she intertwined her fingers into a pink promise. "Promise."- she smiled quickly letting go careful not to make her sensei feel weird. Kakashi felt a weight off his shoulders and his chest untightened. She forgave him just like that.

'She wants to trust. She just needed the hope and proof… but why she is so young to be that distrustful and careful…'-Kakashi thought. "I'm sorry for getting out of control and being obscenely rude… I swear it is normally hard to make me angry."-Akeira mumbled the last part and stood next to him staring at the stone. Kakashi nodded. He did it on purpose to get a reaction in the first place. He felt slightly guilty. 'She is compassionate for a ninja. Not necessarily problematic to be a ninja. She cares but puts on a wall. Signs of post trama-stress.'-Kakashi thought. "Are your parents on the stone?"-Kakashi. "No. They died a week from that day, but different year. Both on missions. Separately. For my mom it was her last mission. And my dad it was another mission two months after her. I was seven."-Akeira explained factually with an emotionless face but there was a small waver in her quiet voice. Kakashi was taken back. She was becoming more and more similar to him than he would ever know. "That is tragic. A heavy burden to bear."-Kakashi. "I guess, if you let it."-Akeira faked a smileat him and she grabbed her lunch. "Rice ball?"-Akeira offered. He declined waving, "It is time for your first mission."-Kakashi and Akeira walked back to the others. She looked to him while eating hers. ' That was the first time someone got me to open up to them.'-she thought a warm feeling dwelled in her spirit.

The team was shocked to see them calmly together. "What happened?!"-Naruto yelled pointing at them. "We made amends to our differences… aaand she owes me five laps around the village at the end of today."-Kakashi smiled under his mask. "What?"-Akeira huffed sticking out her small lips in a pout at him. "Okay your only warning then."-Kakashi chuckled. "Now let me explain our first mission and how D-rank missions go." Team seven continued to their mission destination.

"Just kidding you can start running. The rest of you will be pulling weeds from the herb garden from this house."-Kakashi. He turned back to Akeira before she took off running. "By the way you have to run by us on your route around the village. Each lap shouldn't take you more than 15 minutes."- he smiled cooly . She narrowed her dark blue eyes at him then took off running without saying anything. She was pretty fast but she slowed her pace not wanting to pull weeds on this stupid community service project. She came back from her second lap. "There's the slacker. You run like a girl."-Sasuke smirked throwing a weed in her direction. Akeira scoffed irritated cursing her Uchiha temper as she came back with her wit. "Awe the great Uchiha can't handle a little yard work? Or is that how you say you missed my face?"-Akeira smirked kicking dirt back at him. "Hn. As if."-Sasuke brushed dirt off his face and turned back to his work. She reappeared next to Sasuke leaning in close to his face. "As if what?"-Akeira said smoothly letting the air from her words hit his neck. Sasuke turned covering his neck, faintly blushing as he fell into the mud. Sasuke grunted. 'That was too close. She is so annoying today… but not the Sakura annoying.'-He thought. "DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!"-Sakura threw dirt around while standing up pointing at Akeira. "Shut it Sakura. Talk to me like that again and you will be the one running."-Akeira gave her a warning look. Sakura gulped. 'It almost looked like her eyes were going to turn red. She's a doll faced demon. Cha! '-thought Sakura. "That's it I can't read my book with all this yelling. Sakura you run too. Keira be back here to help out or you don't get credit for this mission."-Kakashi looked over his book. Sakura took off before Akeira. Akeira smirked chased after her to freak her out. Akeira was back early enough to catch Naruto with a huge pile of plants. "Naruto those are not just weeds."-Akeira "What?"-Naruto turned squinty eyed. She was about to explain when the owner stepped out and yelled at him for destroying her herbs. Then the team was required to plant new herbs for her the next day.

The following mission was to pick garbage out of the river. Kakashi was obviously only 'supervising' by reading his book. Akeira was nervous but stepped into the shallow waters next to Sakura picking up trash. Akeira couldn't swim and has been terrified of water ever since losing Akiko-sama. Naruto had to make it a competition with Sasuke to see who could get the most trash collected. Naruto was dumb enough to start swimming in the water. Naruto jumped out of the water catching Akeira off guard. She whacked him in the head will the utensil used for picking up trash. "Don't scare people like that Naruto! Do you want to get swept away by the river?"-Akeira raised her voice looking a tad scary. "Sorry Keira-chan."-Naruto made a pitiful face. "It's fine… you missed a spot!"-Akeira pointed at some random spot in the water. "Huh?! Where?"-Naruto looked in scouting around and Akeira took advantage of his position and started splash attacking him. "AHHHHAHAHAHA! NOT FAR!"-Naruto retaliated on this hot day. "STOP IT YOU GUYS! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! YOURE GETTING ME ALL WET!"-Sakura yelled at them. "And now look Naruto all your trash dumped out when you were skrewing around."-Sakura lectured. Sasuke just looked at them smirking starting to pick up Naruto's trash. "HEY!"-Naruto swam collecting trash again. Akeira got out of the water to dry off in the sun when she saw Naruto get way to close to the edge of the water fall. "NARUTO-CHAN! YOUR GETTING TO CLOSE."- Akeira yelled. "NARUTO !"-Sakura yelled as he fell over the edge. Kakashi sat in the other tree. "Looks like Sasuke's got it."-Kakashi went back to his normal spot. "STOP STRUGGLING YOU BAKA."-Sasuke. "I don't need you to save me." Naruto was dropped on the ground. "OUCH WHAT THE HECK."-Naruto. "Such a loser."-Sasuke remarked. "That's all for today just enjoy the rest of your day."-Kakashi waved. Naruto was done yelling at Sasuke and Sakura was about to ask him on another date. "Do you guys want to get some of the shaved ice in town? I think they have some ice cream too!"-Akeira called starry eyed and blushing. "Sure anything to beat this heat."-Sasuke walked after her. "W-wait for me Sasuke!"-Sakura ran after his. Akeira giggled and started running. "Hey!"-Sasuke started running. Naruto trailed behind all of them yelling. "Here! It's sea salt so it's not that sweet. I know you dislike sweet things. It sucks that you get cavities that easy."- Akeira laughed and she got herself a snow cone. "…Thanks..How did you know that?"-Sasuke looked up and was ran into by Sakura. "One strawberry cone! Want me to get something we can share Sasuke?"-Sakura said blushing waiting in line. "No. Keira helped me out."-Sasuke. "We'll wait for you in the shade Sakura."-Akeira said turned around swiftly on one foot noming on her cone. 'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT CHAaaa… ugh it's too hot.'-Sakura's envious side was even beaten out by the heat.

"How is it Sasuke? I've never had it before is it good?"-Akeira eyed him eating it. "Here. Stop staring like that."-Sasuke broke off half of it and shoved it in her mouth. "You don't hmmf!"-Akeira. "Way to give me brain freeze Sasuke!"-Akeira whined holding her head. "Then don't eat so fast baka."-Sasuke smirked chuckling at her displeasure. "HEY KEIRA HELP A GUY OUT! I WANT SOME TOO!"-Naruto yelled waving from line. "SURE! You spazoid."-Akeira smiled to herself and ran up to Naruto helping him decide what to get. Sakura sat down on the other side of Sasuke chatting away. Sasuke half listened as he frowned at Akeira running up to Naruto. 'Why is she so close to him? More importantly how did she know so much about me?'-Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What's with that stupid look on your face Sasuke!"-Naruto insulted Sasuke. "What's with yours baka?"-Sasuke "I outa! Oh it's too hot to move around too much."-Naruto whined. "Well it's good to know something keeps you quiet."-Sakura laughed licking her ice cream. "Yah the heat or ramen!"-Akeira laughed with her. It was different they all getting along. It was nice just sitting there eating ice cream. By noon Sakura's parents wanted her home so she had to leave of course she really only said goodbye to Sasuke. "Look Iruka-sensei is at the ramen shop! Wanna see if he will buy us some lunch?"-Naruto grinned wildly. "No thanks I'm full and am nowhere close to moving again soon."-Akeira lazily waved him off. "Have fuuuun."-Akeira smiled. "Your loss!"-Naruto. "And Sasuke stop being a creep and get lost!"-Naruto laughed running after Iruka.

After a few minutes Akeira stood up to throw away her empty cone. "Where are you going?"-Sasuke almost sounding upset by the change. "A walk to find some more shade. It's still too hot to train but too nice to be inside. Don't you think?"-Akeira smiled. "Hn. I guess I'll join you. I don't have anything better to do."-Sasuke followed. She walked to a training area he never had visited before. It had rolling hills and larger trees with targets on them. "This is where I come to train at night."-Akeira sighed sitting under a tree. Sasuke just as tired but too cool to show it sat down. "So… Keira. How did you know that I don't like sweets?"-Sasuke looked at her. She looked surprised. 'Great I never thought of that with this stupid heat. Should I make something up? Or should I just tell him the truth now? Think! Think!'-Akeira fidgeted slightly. Her eye glanced away and she side way glanced back at him with her dark blue orbs for eyes. "Umm…I don't know. Maybe Sakura mentioned it? She talks about you all the time so it feels like I know you. I know that is kinda messed up please forgive me." –Akeira didn't look at him once she smiled sadly at the ground. 'Will he buy it? He seems to get more suspicious every time I see him. I should leave… but I'm so tired.' "Hmm…I guess that is true."-Sasuke. There was an unawkward silence then Sasuke felt a weight on his shoulder. Akeira had fallen asleep. Her long silky hair fell over her face and tumbled onto Sasuke's neck tickling him. Sasuke stared at her not knowing whether to shove her off or to stay still. He moved the hair out of her face… 'Her hair is so light weight and soft…face smooth.' She flinched back his hand. He remembered when they kissed. 'Why am I thinking about that now?! … Her eyes… her fire style justu… how she knows so much… it has to be her.' The more he stared the more he drifted to sleep as well. He woke with a familiar chuckle and a camera shutter sound. "Well aren't you popular with the ladies."-Kakashi waved a picture around. "What are you doing here?"- Sasuke said yawning ignoring his statement. "I was on a walk. Thought I would say hello to my students."-Kakashi smiled under his mask with his eye closed. "You two look close. Are you two secretly dating behind my back? And what about Sakura?"-Kakashi joked. "It's none of Sakura's business what I do. She's just a stalker."-Sasuke was irritated. "So you are dating."-Kakashi smirked. "No. We got tired of training and when she wakes up we are going to continue."-Sasuke glared at him. "Okay. Okay. Who would have thought? By the way we have a mission noon tomorrow Hokage's office."- Kakashi waved backwards "Don't have too much fun kid." He disappeared. "Tsk."-Sasuke now awake decided to sharpen his tools while he waited for Keira to wake up.


	11. Chapter 11- The Truth

Akeira's Memories

It was dusk at the Mid-Autumn festival. Itachi was dressed in a crimson semi traditional wear and Sasuke was in cream and dark blue attire. "Itachi-san! Sasuke-kun! Matte(wait)!"- Akeira yelled in her high pitched young voice. She was wearing a handmade lilac and purple kimono with lily embroidery. One hand she held a small Uchiha fan. As she ran her long pigtails trailing behind her knees in streams of ravenous dark strands. Her sandals were too big for her feet. Clack clack clack and she fell. "Akeira-chan!"-Sasuke grinned running up to help her. "I got it. These shoes are so stupid!"-She pulled herself up. "You look lovely Akeira."-Itachi complimented smiling down and pinching her face playfully. "Itachi-saaaaan swoop iiit! Yooou meeeanie."-Akeira struggled out of the faces Itachi was making with her cheeks. "That's not a very nice way to thank someone who complimented you ."-Itachi smirked standing back up. "Doesn't she look nice Sasuke?"-Itachi asked his brother. "Huh?"-Sasuke stopped laughing and stared at her while blushing. Itachi flicked Sasuke's forehead. "Hey! You promised not to do that today!"-Sasuke. "You look pretty Akeira-chan. Now let's go play games!"-Sasuke pulled Akeira and Itachi with him to some game stands. "Oh. Look!"-Akeira pointed to the star throwing station. "But aren't you a girl?"-Sasuke questioned rudely. "What Sasuke meant was wouldn't you rather eat sweets and shop around?"-Itachi "I can do that any other time! I'm here to play games! I'm not that girly."-Akeira grinned at Itachi. "You really should act more lady like."-Itachi smirked and tried not to laugh at Akeira's shocked face. She narrowed her eyes to a glare. Sasuke tried to hide his frightened look so he ran off quickly to throw the ninja stars. "Don't laugh at me! Why are you laughing?!"-She attacked his legs. He was unable to contain his laughter and let out a small chuckle. Their families came up to them.

"Don't get too roughed up you have to preform later."-Akeira's mother. "That's not till later though."-Akeira. Mikoto watched her sons and smiled. 'I have never seen Itachi so relaxed… and happy.' "Why don't you go have fun. We'll go have our date. If you get tired Itachi come find us."-Mikoto. "But I wanted to take pictures, play and pick Akeira up on my shoulders."- Akeira's dad pouted as he walked away taking as many pictures of his daughter before his wife dragged him away. "You can take more pictures during the performance with the other fathers."-his wife continued to pull him along.

Akeira was holding hands with Itachi when her eyes sparkled staring at the prizes. "What are you looking at?"-Itachi followed her eyes to a fan. "But you already have a fan."-Itachi. "But it's not pretty."-she pouted. "But it's your clan you should treasure it."-Itachi. "Hn…I like the hair pin too!" she smiled and pointed at a pearl embroidered blue and red sapphire orchid shaped hair pin. "You sure do have expensive taste taste."-Sasuke muttered at her. She stuck a tongue out at Sasuke. "Is it bad to like things?"-she looked up to Itachi. "Not at all."-Itachi patted her head removing his hand from hers. "Let me try Itachi!"-Sasuke. "Me too."-Akeira.

Akeira was too short to reach any of the targets. She sulked watching Sasuke's throw reaching over the counter. "Itachi" she looked hopeful with an idea. "Can I please sit on your shoulders? To throw shurriken?"- Akeira batting her eye lashes. "Hn. I guess so."-Itachi smirked picked her up and place her on his shoulders. He handed her shurriken and she threw them, landing on the board but not the bulls eye. The last shurriken was handed to her and she hit the bulls eye but scratched Itachi's face in the process. "Yay I did it! Did you see that? But it wasn't good enough for a prize."- she sighed. Itachi put her down and smiled. A single drip of blood ran down his cheek.

"You hurt nee-chan!"-Sasuke gasped. "I-I did that?"-She reached out to touch his face, but he touched his cheek first and looked at his fingertips. "I'm so sorry!"-Akeira's voice cracked. "It seems so don't worried about it."-Itachi looked back down on the droplets of blood on his hand and then back up to Akeira. She was already meters away despite the trouble with her shoes. "Sasuke stay here."-Itachi disappeared before Sasuke could object.

Tears were dripping off her face when she ran. She fell and ditched one of her shoes before she made it to the koi pond nearby. It was quiet there. Red and yellow lanterns lit up the scales on the koi's body making the pond glow. She curled into a ball and stared at the water tears flowing silently off her face with her occasional hiccup. "There you are."-Itachi kneeled beside her surprised to see tears. "Why did you run and… why are you crying?" Itachi kneeled next to her and pulled up her kimono to replace her sandal. He saw a gash and blood on her knee. "Because I hurt you Itachi. I am so so sorry."-Akeira wouldn't meet his gaze she stared at the pond. "Don't worry about that. Things like that happen all the time on missions."-Itachi began to patch her up with gauze he always carries with him. Akeira's eyes widened and looked at him. "I know that!" she blushed. "I just don't want to hurt those I care about. I don't want to hurt you ever…especially when you seem happy… It's been a while."-Akeira mumbled the last part. Itachi stared at the girl she was very observant for her age. "What?"-Itachi mumbled almost in awe his eyes widened slightly. "You're a ninja, a prodigy whatever that means, but you are a person first. You have feelings and I want you to be happy."- Akeira smiled. Itachi poked her in her forehead. "Eh?!"-Akeira pouted. "Don't worry about me like that. Although…"-Itachi helped her stand up. "Although?"-She tilted her head cutely. He smiled "That made me happy."-Itachi smiled. She blushed and looked away. She touched a koi fish and told Itachi to come closer. She flicked his forehead. "Koi flick away back luck from their tales. I touched it for good luck and flicked you."-Akeira. "And why did I need good luck?"-Itachi smirked a drop of water rolled off his nose. "Because its bad luck to flick a lady in the forehead!" she tried to give a straight face but ended up she giggling. He half smiled and put her on his shoulders. "Come on Sasuke's going to throw a fit."-Itachi carried her back to the stand.

When they made it back Sasuke at won some ninja tools. "You found her! What took you so long Nee-chan!"-Sasuke pouted. "Doesn't matter. Did you win all of that?"-Itachi put Akeira down next to him. "Yup!"-Sasuke smiled. "Sure yah did." Itachi teased ruffling his hair and Akeira hugged him. "Wow! That's awesome! … Even though its just because your taller than me."-Akeira laughed as Sasuke made a sour face and blushed. "Haha you look like a puffer fish!"-Akeira. "I do not!"-Sasuke pushed her off and tried not to look embarrassed. The drums started to play. "It's almost time for you to go on stage huh?"-Sasuke pointed out. "EH! I'm going to be late."-Akeira started to run. "Wait."-Itachi bent down and put a pin in her hair. It sparkled against her dark hair. She looked over at all the kunai boards all kunai on all the marks. Her mouth hung open. "You're welcome."-Itachi turned her around and pushed her forward to the stage. "Good luck!"-Sasuke yelled. She waved back.

Akeira was on stage with other girls her age. Traditional music started playing and they danced to the song of the four beauties.) Akeira was one of four girls who represented a beauty. Her voice was a smooth soprano; stepping onto the corner stage with three other girls they posed in sync according to the represented beauty to end the song. The little Uchiha was posed with a long transparent sash and a sliver Uchiha fan to represent the beauties power over the moon. Everyone clapped and the girls all fell into line on stage. Akeira's heart pounded when the Hokage came onto the stage and congratulating all the girls. "Congratulations girls for all putting on such a lovely performance. I would like the name this Mid-autumn festival's beauty. Uchiha, Akeira."-Hokage.

The girls excitedly pushed her forward. Akeira was the smallest and most likely the youngest. She blushed standing next the Hokage. "You were most lovely. Let you grow in the embodiment of the four beauties."-The Hokage patted her on the head and gave her a bracelet with four beads to represent each beauties power. Yellow- for the beauty to sang across the land making the birds ashamed to sing. Blue- for the one who would gaze into the ponds and the fish would suffocate jumping out to see her. Pink- for the one who made flowers would bloom in her presence. White- for the one who's face was so beautiful that the moon would shy away in an eclipse. "Arigato Hokage-sama." She was barely able to speak bowed. The crowd clapped. "Now for the bands to play and fireworks!"-Hokage shouted. The show ended and the crowds thickened.

Akeira ran past those trying to congratulate her. She locked herself in a changing room and started crying and she didn't know why. Sasuke and Itachi were sent from their parents to gather Akeira from back stage. Girls stopped Itachi to talk to the great prodigy. Sasuke dodged people and legs to reach Akeira. "Akeira-chan! You were great!"-Sasuke. "Don't bother kid she locked herself in the changing room."- older girl walked by. Sasuke knocked on the door. "Akeira-chan! Are you okay?!"-Sasuke voice shook nervously as he banged on the door. "I-I (sob) don't know (sob). "-Akeira. Itachi saw his younger brother pounding on the door and the look on his face. He was semi-rude breaking away from the other girls. "Oh look pre-Madonna throwing a tantrum."-random girl made a snide comment. "She doesn't do stuff like that!"-Sasuke shouted glaring at the girl.

"Akeira-chan not okay Nee-chan!"-Sasuke eyes held worry. Itachi pushed them away from the door. "Akeira."-Itachi. (sounds of hypervenalating from the other side of the door.) "Get away from the door."-Itachi broke down the door with one kick. He found Akeira tear stained hiding under one of the lit up vanities breathing shallow and fast. Her eyes were shut tight and body closed in a tight ball. "Akeira!"-Sasuke ran to her and crawled under on his hands and knees. "What's wrong?"-Sasuke stared. "I-I don't know! I just can't (pant) breathe. "-Akeira's breath became shallow. "Sasuke move."-Itachi pulled her into him. "I think I know what's wrong. Akeira breathe. You are not on stage anymore. No one is looking at you."-Itachi pulled her into him. She almost started crying again as she shook. "Just breathe."-Itachi petted her hair. After she calmed down she pulled back. "Why did I do that? Why did I have to act that way?"-She rubbed her eyes. "You had stage fright."-Itachi "O-oh"-Akeira looked down. "I'm sorry."-Akeira. "Don't. Just face your fears."-Itachi sat her down next to Sasuke. Sasuke hugged her away from Itachi giving him a look of possessiveness. "Let's get you cleaned up."-Itachi got a girl to get a bowl of water and a rag. He helped clean her tear stained face. "You did well Akeira-chan."-Sasuke. "Thanks Sasuke-kun. But I don't think I will do it again."-Akeira laughed half-heartedly.

Sasuke looked down at her small face in his lap. He moved a strand from her face she was too familiar. 'She always knew the right thing to say to me... and those eyes... I need proof.' She yawned softly and looked up to see what was so comfortable. "Sasuke! What are you still doing here?"-Akeira sat up out of his way of sharpening his tools. "It just cooled off."-he shrugged. "For being a burden you have to help me train."-Sasuke smirked standing up. Akeira sighed looking tiredly at him. 'There's no avoiding it now.'-Akeira thought. "Sasuke I have to tell you something."-Akeira choked out.

But he just started his attacks with taijustu. He had a strong tactic planned while she was sleeping. She swiftly but barely dodged his hits. Only about to counter a few times it was difficult for her to fight him when she didn't want to, that and she hadn't thought of a plan yet upon his early attack. She tried to escape into the trees but he kicked her off a branch. Her body tumbled down a hill. Flipping to get up she threw kunai to create more distance between him and her. He threw a smoke bomb. 'What is he planning?' "Sasuke whats the objective?"-Akeira couldn't see him when the smoke cleared. "Use it or give up."-Sasuke held a wired kunai. He started flipping in air. "Use what?"-She blocked the kunai as they landed onto the trees around her. As he moved wires closed in on her. She attempted to flip and jump off trees to escape them. One caught her foot and pulled her from mid jump to the ground. "If you use your Sharingan you can escape my next attack."-Sasuke made fire signs. "No I can't do that!"-Akeira yelled struggling front the steel wire around her ankle. He shot a large fire ball. "Stop!" Akeira called out as her eyes changed to her strange bright red sharingan. They had weird star like formation. She yelled as her eyes burned. She was able to inhale his fire and exhale most of it into a circle around her. It took a bit of chakra and the pain from her eyes was unbearable. She passed out right when the fire cleared. Sasuke was barely able to make out her Sharingan.

He jumped down from the tree and sprinted over to her. Sasuke bent down and sat her up. "Akeira... Where the hell have you been?!"-Sasuke shook frustrated. He wanted answers. "Sasuke-baka! What do you think you are doing?!"-Naruto stood in the clearing glaring darkly at him. "This has nothing to do with you. GO away."-Sasuke glared back and went to pick up Akeira. Naruto yelled and punched Sasuke in the face throwing him away from Akeira. Her body fell to the ground. She was now on her side hair covering her face and spread above her. Naruto pulled out a kunai bending down by her. "This is has EVERYTHING to do with me. SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND."-Naruto. Sasuke scoffed. "Yah right."-Sasuke got up and brushed off the dirt like it was nothing. Naruto turned her over. She was breathing but out cold covered in dirt. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?! IF YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU BAKA!"-Naruto was about to lung. "Like I meant to knock her out loser."Sasuke collected his gear and started to leave. "You should apologise! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL! WHAT ARE YOU AN EGOMANIAC THAT CAN'T HANDLE LOSING TO A GIRL? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"- Naruto pointed at him. "I HATE YOU SASUKE!"-Naruto threw a kunai at him. Sasuke cooly deflected it with one of his own. "You know nothing baka. Tell Akeira to come find me after she wakes up."-Sasuke walked away. "LIKE I WOULD LET HER BE ALONE WITH EVER AGAIN YOU FREAK!"-Naruto called after him cupping his hand around his mouth. Naruto looked down worriedly at Akeira. "I wont forgive him."-Naruto went down to pick her up.

Akeira grunted. "Are you okay Keira-chan?! Can you hear me? See me?"-Naruto got in her face staring at her. She wouldn't open her eyes. "It burns."-Akeira. "What burns? What did he do to you?"-Naruto. "It's just my eyes. I-I'm fine." Akeira rubbed her eyes. She opened them and she prayed that they returned to their original blue state. Naruto came in vision inches away from her face. "See I'm fine. Only one knuckle head ninja. She nudged her fist gently against his jaw. He smiled "Come on your coming with me."-Naruto helped her up and she stumbled. The steel wire pulled and she almost fell again. She yelped. It tweaked her ankle making it swell. Naruto caught her and cut the wire and pulled her onto his back. Piggy back style they made their way back to his apartment. Naruto ranted all the was he was going to destroy Sasuke the entire way. Akeira just laughed. "Are you sure you are okay?"-Naruto fished his pocket for his keys. "Yah, say Naruto just let it go. It was my fault anyway. I wronged Sasuke."-Akeira hoped on one foot into is place as he opened the door. "What do you mean? That was all Sasuke being a jerk! You are not secretly a fan girl are you? Sasuke already has Sakura... I mean you can't like him too! You have me!"-He rubbed the back of his neck smiling like a goof. Akeira tried to laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. We are still best friends. Thanks for standing up for me."-Akeira sat on the couch. Naruto gave her an ice pack for her ankle. "Can I do anything else?"-Naruto sat on the floor with his ramen in a cup. "Actually not to be a burden, do you have a heating pack?"-Akeira half smiled. Naruto hoped up. "YEAH SURE!"-Naruto searched his hall closet. She looking her ice pack covered foot and ramen on the table she could help but laugh to herself. "Whats so funny?"-Naruto walked over with the pack. "Nothing. Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto was about to pester her more when there was a knock at the door. It was Sakura. "I'm going to bed Naruto."-Akeira went to the spare bedroom. Naruto waved her off and turned back to Sakura telling him about the mission for the next day. "Goodnight!"-She called from the half boxed up room. "For a single guy he sure does have a lot of stuff." She layed down on the guest bed and took out the med kit from under the bed and her several scrolls. She made herself a splint with what was available.

'I have to talk to Sasuke before the mission tomorrow.'-She finished taping her foot. 'or my secret will be out.' Akeira stuffed the bed to look like she was sleeping in it and climbed out the window carefully. Getting down the roof with one foot was more difficult than she thought. She nearly landed on her face climbing down. "Why does he have to live so high up?' She stood up and brushed herself off. "Great. i have no idea where he lives now days."-Akeira sighed looking up at the night sky. 'Well better to start with tracing my steps.'-Akeira made her way back to the training grounds where the team normally practiced. Luckily for her he was there practicing. he looked like he had been there since they last fought... or really attacked her.

"Sasuke. We need to talk."-Akeira called out leaning on the tree for support and off her ankle. He stopped what he was doing and walked over putting a kunai back in his pouch. "Yes you do."-Sasuke stepped closer. "I think we need to go somewhere private. That and I need to stay off my foot."-Akeira gestured. "Fine."-Sasuke helped her lean on him. She literally hopped over to his apartment. Thankfully it had a down stairs and an up stairs. The decor was boring and basic Uchiha. He sat her down on a couch and got her some ice. She propped her ankle up on a pillow and coffee table.

"Start talking." he sat next to her leaving a large space between them. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was looking for the right time, but I got cold feet every time. The first time I saw you at the academy I-I couldn't believe you were alive." Akeira smiled at him. "What happened from that day?" he looked down crossing his arms. "I saw you laying in blood. I thought you were dead. You were cold and still. There were so many dead bodies Sasuke. her voice wavered. I was scared. He (referring to Itachi) told me that there was no place i could run or hide. That one day he would come back and take me away from you. And..."-her voice broke. He uncrossed his arms and came closer. "What did he do?"-Sasuke. "He took some time precious to me..." she put her face into her hands. "He took my first kiss... before knocked me out." She couldn't look at him.

Sasuke stood up slamming a fist on the coffee table breaking it. It split in half and her foot twisted more. "Ouch!" She winced and put it on the floor. "Then I ran away to my grandmother to the country hidden under the moon. I learned about scrolls and herbs there. She died a year later. Then I traveled alone until a rogue ninja took me in and she trained me. I was on my way back to the village to reclaim my home when she too died..." her voice faded and tears threatened to come but she fought them back. "Then you came back and changed your name."-Sasuke stood beside her. "So he would never learn that I came back to the leaf. My real name is still drifting with the rumor of my old sama's death."- Akeira "I'm safe for now... until my secret is out. Then he will be back for me. Sasuke I don't want him to find me!"-she grabbed onto him and she shook. "Don't run anymore."-Sasuke pulled her hands off and held them. "You see now that you are alive we are the Uchiha clan again. I wont let him destroy us. We will get stronger... I will get stronger to kill him first."-Sasuke turned around.

"There is also something I need you help with."-Akeira looked down now composed. "I need you to teach me how to use the sharingan." She looked at him with determination.

"Can't you use it?"-Sasuke. "When I try it is painful."-Akeira. "Hn."-Sasuke went o his room and brought back one of the Uchiha scrolls. "It says when Mangekyo is activated before the third level of the sharingan is activated the user must keep the sharingan turned on until it fully develops by itself."-Sasuke read. "How long does it take? I cant just walk around with it on and not have explaining to do!"-Akeira. "I don't know but you better do it now to stop any further damage to your eyes."-Sasuke put down the scroll. "Okay"-she took a deep breath. "On 3...1...2..3"-Akeira turned it on and she bit her tongue from screaming and she grabbed her head about to close her eyes. "No!"-Sasuke grabbed her hand from her head and made her look at him. "I'll tell you when it's over. She fell off the couch and he caught her on the floor. He braced her from thrashing. She was still after several minutes. "The burning stopped."-Akeira "Look at me."-Sasuke turned her around. He studied her eyes they weren't like Itachi's they were sharper designed and were a brighter red. "I think its done."-Sasuke. "Good!"-she gasped turning them back to her regular eye color but they were now an even darker shade of blue and had a silver like rim to them... "Try to turn your sharingan on this time."-Sasuke. She was able to use her 3rd level sharingan now. Sasuke smirked. "You did it. You are an Uchiha."

She was so exhausted but excited. So much that she hugged Sasuke and toppled over. "Yes! Thank you Sasuke-kun!"-She quickly jumped back. "Ew... I didn't sound like her did I?"-Akeira was referring to Sakura. Sasuke got up. "Just a little bit."-Sasuke went to his closet and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from his bed and threw it on the couch. "You can have the bed. You're the one who is injured."-Sasuke. "Because it was you're fault."-Akeira hopped up the few stairs the swelling had gone down a bit so it was possible to move. "Look at you being all nice and stuff."-Akeira smiled. "Whatever."Sasuke laid on the couch taking his head band, kunai pouch and over shirt off before making himself a bed. Sasuke gave her a warning glare that he did to his fan girls. "Do'nt flatter yourself. I can take my clothes off too."-She did the same thing and left everything on the stairs. She stuck her tongue out and walked to his room with just a sports bra and spandex shorts. "Tsk."-Sasuke faintly blushed and turned his body away from the stair climbed into his bed smiling liking the feeling of his cold smooth sheets against her feet. "Hey Sasuke?"-Akeira heard a faint "Hn" Uchiha response. "Arigato... and Goodnight."-She laid back down and pulled the sheets up to her chin. His pillow smelt like home, the Uchiha compound. She was about to fall asleep before she heard "Goodnight Akeira."-Sasuke.


	12. Chapter 12-Mission in the Land of Waves

_(I noticed that fanfic only keeps stories for a limited time. Here is my quizilla account so that you can read my stories if they haven't been updated for more than 80 days) stories/24323202/akeira-uchiha-first-day-at-a-team-pt-2_

_(FYI about the story the fight is not completely the same as the anime/manga. This mission is so damn long I needed to shorten it. Forgive me.)_

_Now continuing with the story:_

The next morning Akeira woke up startled. 'Where am I?' She jumped and the events of yesterday flooded to the surface of her mind. "Oh right. I stayed at Sasuke's." She mumbled. Stretching before leaving the bed Akeira was sad to part with it. Forgetting she was just in a sports bra and shorts she ran down the stairs to see Sasuke at the table eating breakfast. He looked up and part of a rice ball fell out of his mouth. He chose to ignore the awkward situation so he cleared his throat and continued to stare off into space. Akeira ran to the stair collected her things and got ready for the day. "Good morning!"-She ran down the stairs a second time and stole a piece of his Sashimi. "Hn."-he mumbled. "By the way we have a mission starting at 1:50. Meet at the Hokage's office then."-Sasuke tilted his head back to look at her.

She leaned over sliding her tall sandals on. "What time is it now?"-Akeira hopped on one foot putting the other shoe on. "1:30" –Sasuke. "I'll meet you there! I have get my stuff from Naruto's and prepare for the mission at my place! See yah!"-Akeira lunged for the door ungracefully throwing herself out the door. Sasuke just sighed shaking his head.

She arrived to find Naruto still asleep in his bed. 'Good he didn't notice.' She snickered at his sleeping form of child sprawled out everywhere. I'll leave him a note. – Left early to get ready for the mission! Remember 1:50!- Keira and she drew a chibi of herself. "There!"-Akeira looked at his clock. "twenty minutes."-She jumped out the window and cleaned herself up at her place. She wore the same attire of red v-neck shirt, short black spandex shorts, and a white short skirt. Today she wore tall black socks with tall black closed toe sandals with black armor on the shin and knee cap. Her gloves were longer to her elbow and had the same armor on the fore arms. Her hair was clean and pulled back into a high pony tail bangs yet again framing her small feminine face. She packed a bag hoping for a good mission today.

In the bag she packed 3 days' worth of clothes, thin blanket, roll up pillow, her homemade med kit, two of her scrolls, some money, and few extra weapons in the weapons pouch she wore on both sides of her thighs. "Good to go."-her bag wasn't heavy; she always packed light for travel.

Hokage's office

She walked in the office right on time and stood next to Kakashi. "Good Afternoon Lord Hokage."-Akeira bowed slightly and joined alongside her team. "Hey team."-She smiled. "Naruto's not here yet!"-Sakura poked her pink head around Sasuke hair draping behind her. Akeira's eye twitched. "Of course he is."- Akeira sighed. On Queue Naruto stumbled in a minute late. "Make sure you are on time for missions Naruto."-Kakashi scolded. "Eh sorry my alarm didn't go off for some reason."-Naruto grinned stood next to Akeira and glared at Sasuke.

"Now that you are all here, here is your next mission: D-rank mission of babysitting a feudal lord's son for a day or two. He lives…"-The Hokage was cut off by Naruto. "NOOOOO! NO! No, thank you!"-Naruto over exaggerated making an x with his arms. "I want to do a more exciting mission! Something more exciting!"-Naruto yelled. Akeira smirked at his loud nature and held in a laugh. 'He's right though. I'm tired of this low totem pole biz.' Sasuke looked up hopeful also sick of this dog work. 'He's such a pain!' Sakura looked like she might hit Naruto. Kakashi sighed. 'I figured it was about time he started getting fretful…'-Kakashi thought. Iruka stood up. "You fool. You're still a bottom rookie! You start from the bottom and gain experience!"-Iruka was about to start one of his lectures and Akeira was about to tune out when Naruto cut it. "BUT ITS BEEN NOTHING BUT BLAH MISSION SO FAR!"-Naruto yelled back. Kakashi reached around and punched Naruto in the head knocking him to the floor. "Knock it off."-Kakashi was done with his yelling.

"Naruto it is necessary to explain to you what a mission is… Listen to me! Requests pour into the village every day. Each categorized in t rank missions…." Naruto stared to talk to his team about facts about ramen when the Hokage gave a boring old speech. "Hey were you even listening?!"-Hokage. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that."-Kakashi. Naruto still sitting in protest on the floor turned around. "I'm not the little prankster any more I need real missions!"-Naruto. Iruka's eyes softened and the Hokage chuckled. "He wants to show us that he is a former prankster. Fine then I'll give a C rank mission to escort someone important."-Hokage. "YAH! WHO IS IT A LORD? PRINCESS?!"-Naruto. "Well you don't have to wait long here he comes now."-The Hokage looked towards the door. "This is Tazuna the bridge builder you will be guiding to the land of waves."-Hokage. A drunken old man with a head band walked in chugging Saki. "Tazuna this is team 7."-Hokage. Team 7 looked depressed at this sight. Akeira made a face of disgust at this man. Kakashi cleared his throat at her. She refrained to a look of displeasure. "This is what you give me? A bunch of brats? And that short one he looks slow in the head with that stupid look on his face!"-Tazuna laughed insulting one of them.

They all lined up to figure out who was the shortest. Akeira was in fact the smallest. "TSK!"- She looked down and blushed out of embarrassment, grinding her teeth and her hands in fists. Sakura smirked looking at her. "NO ONE TALKS TO KEIRA-CHAN LIKE THAT!"-Naruto yelled pointed at him. "Keira doesn't have a stupid face. He's talking about you. Loser."- Sasuke smirked stuffing his hands in his pockets looking away from everyone boredly. Kakashi side glanced at his students. 'That is the first compliment Sasuke has even remotely Naruto is all spun up. I am sure having an interesting day.'-Kakashi thought. "Me?!"-Naruto turned back to the old man. "Yah you! The spiky blond hair kid in orange. Are you even qualified to be a ninja?"-Tazuna. Naruto rolled up one sleeve. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"-Naruto growled. Akeira watched her team. She was too stunned that the 'Great Uchiha' gave her a compliment. It flattered her but she didn't want to think much of it. 'It's just because I'm an Uchiha.'-Akeira thought. She watched Naruto and now wished it was just her that was insulted she would have taken it a little better than Naruto perhaps. Although she was revealed that she didn't looked stupid. Sakura on the other hand had green envy grow inside her watching Sasuke compliment her. Naruto lunged at the client. Kakashi grabbed the back of his jacket keeping him at bay. "Naruto, when we have a client we don't try to kill them."-Kakashi. Akeira jumped in front of Naruto and attempted to calm him down.

"Now that you mention it that girl also looks to puny to be a ninja. I thought she was that kid's younger sister."-Tazuna laughed gesturing at Sasuke. Akeira had it. She was going to snap. "LET ME AT HIM! HOW DARE YOU SAY SHE IS ANYTHING LIKE SASUKE!"-Naruto struggled under Kakashi's grip. Her face grew dark and eyes formed a glare. In one swift movement she threw some needles at Tazuna. "I am not his sister."-She hissed through clenched teeth. Everyone's eyes widened at her speed. Iruka stood up right. "Mitsuki, Keira!"-Iruka yelled. Kakashi mentally face palmed. "Huh?"-Tazuna looked at his bottle with holes in it and liquor spilling out of it. Naruto laughed. "And maybe an adult like yourself should mind your state of mind in front of leaf shinobi let alone the Hokage."-Akeira said in a dangerous tone. "You little bitch!- I mean girl!"-Tazuna tried to correct himself. Naruto struggled under his sensei's grip again and Akeira was about to lung when Kakashi caught the back of her pony tail. (Because she was so short he couldn't reach the back of her shirt.) Since she was so light she fell back into her sensei. Sasuke glared at the man and Sakura prayed for this all to be over soon. "Great! Okay so when and where are we meeting to start this mission?"-Kakashi faked a smile. Akeira shoved off Kakashi's hand and regained composer and Naruto pouted crossing his arms as well. "Tomorrow morning at dawn."-Hokage. "You are dismissed."

-The Next Day

They all met up at 6:00 a.m. The sun was just warming the ground and sky was clear like just before a storm. Akeira had a bad feeling but it was masked by her excitement on this first major mission. It was a chance for them to prove themselves. "Good morning team!"-Akeira stepped up to everyone minus Naruto. "Where's Naruto. I thought he would be the first one here."-She looked to Sakura. "Don't look at me! Like I would know."-Sakura waved her hands. "Looks like a no show little bi-."-Tazuna was cut off by Kakashi. "You will not be calling my team by any inappropriate names."-Kakashi said in a stern voice. She was about to turn around and stick up for herself when Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and sighed. 'This is going to be a long trip.'-she looked into the village and could wait to see the shining face of her knuckled headed ninja of a best friend. "Come one Naruto. Where are you?"-Akeira whispered to herself. Sasuke just turned. "We should just go."-Sasuke. "Wait for me!"-Naruto yelled waving. She was so happy to see him. "You ready Naruto!"-Akeira yelled waving back. She didn't know why but this friendship made her life feel a little brighter. "HECK YEAH!"-Naruto giggled as he high fived her. "You're late Naruto."-Sakura pointed out as they started walking. "I thought Kakashi was going to late like always."-Naruto. "Always be on time for missions. We lost enough time. Let's get a move on." –Kakashi.

They were walking for some time. Naruto was excited about the first time he was able to go outside the village. Akeira was a little nervous she hadn't been traveling for a while. Kakashi was giving them a history lesson on something or rather Akeira wasn't paying attention but stared at the sky thinking about her Akiko-sama. Suddenly chains with spikes were shot out in her and Kakashi's direction. She yelped as she felt something grab her. If the Chakra didn't feel so familiar she would have stabbed them.

Kakashi used substitution justu and pulled them into the trees. Kakashi put a finger over his mask to show her to keep quiet and pointed to watch. Sasuke was enraged and attacked with no mercy. "KAKASHI SENSEI! KEIRA!"-Sakura yelled. Sakura was in a defensive position over Tazuna. 'So she does do her job.'-Akeira was proud of her for the moment she actually did care. Naruto looked frozen struck with horror tears in his eyes. Sasuke defended him as Naruto fell to his knees. "My best friend…"-Naruto whispered as he stared at Sasuke fighting and he stepped in front of Sakura to protect them both. "Now."-Kakashi jumped down from the tree. Akeira jumped after him. Akeira kicked one of the goons in the face and Kakashi protected his students by tying them up with their own chains. "YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!"-Sakura looked relieved. Sasuke turned around. "Show off."-Sasuke muttered to Kakashi. He looked to Akeira in relief. Naruto stood up. "You're alive!"-Naruto hugged Akeira. "Hehe yep."-Akeira smiled for his concern. "But you have a cut."-She pulled away looking at his hand frowning. "Good job Sakura, Sasuke, Keira… Naruto I'm sorry I didn't help you out sooner but I had to see what kind of fight this was."-Kakashi. "What's wrong scaredy cat?"-Sasuke smirked mocking Naruto. "Grrrrr!"-Naruto. "Naruto stop moving around their claws had poison on them."-Kakashi. "Tazuna would you like to tell me why these ninja were out to you. I must have you know that this is no longer a C rank mission but a B-rank or higher."-Kakashi looked serious. Akeira's heart dropped… her mother was on a B-rank mission that changed into S-rank mission just like that she died and never came back. She tried her best to compose herself but she grew paler. "If you don't tell me the reasoning why you lied to us we are going to terminate this mission immediately."-Kakashi warned. "This mission is too advanced for us. We are only genin. We should go back and get Naruto medical attention."-Sakura was right. "For once I agree with Sakura. This is out of our league."-Akeira stood side of Sakura. Sakura stood up taller more sure of herself. "True, you ladies have a point."-Kakashi thought out loud looking up. "Perhaps we should head back."-Kakashi looked at his team. Akeira was holding her breath unknowingly released it. "NO NO NO !"-Naruto made a vow cutting into his hand saying that no one else would have to save him again. "Naruto, that was cool and all but if you lose any more blood you are going to die."-Kakashi said calmly. "I'm too young to die! Especially like this!"-Naruto spazed out. Kakashi looked at the cut healing himself. 'So this must be the power of the nine-tailed fox inside him.'-Kakashi thought. "Just kidding."-Kakashi stood up. "Now that Naruto is healed I don't see a reason why we can't continue."-Kakashi moved on. Akeira fidgeted acting weird and debated on talking Kakashi into turning back, but she didn't want to be weak. She trudged behind Naruto. If someone was going to die she hoped the bridge builder would go first. She glared at the back of Naruto's head. 'Why did he not think about anyone else be himself?'-Akeira thought. Naruto turned back to look to Akeira for some excitement. "Isn't this exciting?"-Naruto grinned. Akeira narrowed her eyes at Naruto and without saying anything she turned her head and walked in front of him to walk next to Sasuke. Kakashi eyed her suspiciously. "What the heck?"-Naruto. "Done with hanging out with the loser?"-Sasuke smirked. "Hn."-She hardly answered Sasuke. "Keira-chan whyyyyy?"-Naruto tried to walk next to them when she gave him a side glare.

At that moment Naruto remembered what Akeira told him about her parents. "O-oh yeah."-Naruto looked down. "What's her problem?"-Sakura whispered falling in line to talk to Naruto in the back of their caravan with Kakashi and Tazuna. Kakashi and Tazuna listened in. "Well…"-Naruto glanced forward at Akeira talking to Sasuke. "Come on!"-Sakura begged Naruto and he desperately wanted to talk to her about something. "Maybe Keira-chan should tell you the rest but…"-Naruto lowered his voice. "Go on."-Sakura was definitely curious. "You see her mom was assigned a low rank mission and turned into a B-rank mission and eventually turned into a S-ranked mission."-Naruto looked seriously at Sakura. "Oh my gosh I didn't know!"-Sakura looked down. "And her father collected her body. Soon after he joined the anbu black ops and also died on his first S-ranked mission."-Naruto ended it not wanting to say anymore. Kakashi felt for the young girl with a deep pang in his heart. 'Sounds like a suicide mission. He left her behind.'-Kakashi thought. He was seeing more in himself in Akeira. "She must be apprehensive about this mission."-Kakashi stated. "We should have asked Keira if we continued with this mission or not."-Sakura frowned looking at her feet. Kakashi knowing what it was like for a parent to commit suicide now felt a special protectiveness over her.


	13. Chpt13-Demon of the Mist

Team seven had to aboard a small paddle boat to enter the Land of the waves. The bridge old man Tazuna would build would connect these lands and bring trade. However, there is a slimebag businessman and gang leader named Gato who wants the village to suffer and to control all money and trade within the land. This makes his men strong but the people suffer a multitude. With no shinobi of their own to stand up to Gato and his men team 7 is here to save the day...?

Aboard the small vessel:

"HEY WHY CAN'T WE SEE?"-Naruto yelled squinting his eyes scouting off the front end of the boat. "Be quiet! Do you even know why we are traveling like this for?"- boat driver. Everyone gave Naruto a quick glare . Naruto laughed nervously and shrunk. "Okay, okay it was just a question!."-Naruto waved his hands in front of him shrinking to the bottom of the boat. "The mist gives us cover, and the fact that we are not even using a motor means we are hiding out sound as well. Stealth Naruto-kun we are ninja after all. As a ninja it is our second nature."-Akeria muttered narrowing her eyes trying not to give Naruto attitude. But it was hard considering how unpleasant it was to be floating on her weakest element a sitting duck to any enemy that heard or saw them. "OH!Uh..sorry."-Naruto grinned whispering to Akeira. She sighed at Naruto's cluelessness and leaned over the edge of the boat at a safe distance gazing at the dark waters below. 'I really really hate being a sitting duck...the water looks so dark and creepy... I don't want to touch it."-Akeira retracted back into the boat visibly shuttering. "That was obvious Naruto."-Sakura scolded. Akeira was in no mood. "Duh."-She gave a bored Uchiha face . Silence... "Are we almost there?"-Akeira whispered quietly. " ."-Naruto grinned looking at Kakashi. "Just about. The shore will be a little rocky here. No one will suspect a drop off here."-driver was paid off by Tazuna. "Thank you for risking your life."-Tazuna thanked the driver. Kakashi glanced at Akeira raising an eyebrow. 'She's acting odd again.' "Something the matter? Why the rush?"-Kakashi referred to Akeira making her way to the front of the boat. "N-nothing. Just impatient."-Akeira "Patience is a virtue Keira."-Kakashi. "So is me not attempting to gag Naruto or mysteriously lose Sakura in the mist while on this God forsaken boat."- Akeira said sweetly looked up at Kakashi winking with a smirk. Sakura hid behind Naruto as a meat shield. Kakashi gave an exhausted sigh rolling his one eye. 'What am I going to do with you.' he thought.

"I'm afraid we are going to have to end the mission now."-Kakashi "What? Some shinobi of the leaf! Leaving me to die on my way home! My poor daughter is a single mother. And Oh! My grandson will cry where is my grand-dad!"-Tazuna guilt tripped the team. 'Way to guilt trip us.'-Sakura thought. Sasuke sighed exchanging Uchiha expressions with Akeira. Sometime they could just look at the other and just assume correctly what the other was feeling/thinking. Naruto held back tears. Akeira gaped at Naruto. 'WHY IS HE SO GULLIBLE?!'-Akeira thought eye twitching. "I guess we have no choice huh team?"-Kakashi. 'Who knew Kakashi-sensei didn't like confrontation. What a pushover.'-Sasuke thought. Akeira suppressed a groan. "At least we don't have to take the boat back."-mumbled Akeira. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "it was too cramped."-Sasuke helped Akeira off first then he hopped off after her leaving hopeful Sakura to fall face first. "I'll help you Sakura!"-Naruto tried cheering her up. "No thanks Naruto. I got it."-Sakura pulled herself up glaring daggers at Akeira. 'Why are they so chummy?'-Sakura thought. "Sasuke! Wait up!"-Sakura chased after them.

-Team 7 was now on the trail going back to Tazuna's home.

Akeira hummed softly. 'I'm just glad we get to finally put space between us and that dark sea water.'- thought Akeira. "Now team be cautious, the next enemy we will face will be stronger than the two we faced before. I will be the one to face that ninja."-Kakashi. Naruto whined. Akeira kept an emotionless face and ceased humming. In the back of her mind held fear.

While following Tazuna Naruto tried acting like a big shot. "Did you hear that?!"- Naruto threw a kunai making everyone jump . Akeira pulled out a kunai as a caution. "What is it Naruto?"-Akeira. "Just another false alarm. Hehe."- Naruto. "Naruto. Stop wasting your kunai."-Kakashi. "Wait over there for real this time!"-Naruto threw a kunai in a near by bush. Akeira''s heart dropped as her chakra tingled...someone was really there for a split moment.'-Akeira tensed up. Kakashi observed his team. "NARUTO STOP SCARING US!"-Sakura marched over and punched him. "But I was sure someone was following us!"-Naruto whined holding the top of his head where Sakura punched him. The bush where Naruto threw the kunai shook. Sakura approached the bush revealed a cute snow white rabbit. "Look what you did! You are attacking poor defenseless animals now? Are you happy?"-Sakura put her hands on her hips. "What a loser."-Sasuke scoffed. "I'm so sorry Mr. Rabbit!"-Naruto picked up the rabbit and started rubbing his face on it with tears. Akeira joined Naruto in hugging and rubbing her face on the other side of the rabbit."Thank goodness it's only you ."-Akeira smiled blushing slightly. "Can we keep it?"-Akeira grinned looking back at the rest of her team fr approval. Sakura sweat dropped.'Really? We are in the middle of a mission.'-Sakura thought. "What? No. We are not keeping a rabbit."-Sasuke muttered turning away eye twitching at their antics. Kakashi thought in silence anticipating an attack. "Everyone get down!"-Kakashi pulled down Tazuna. Akeira pulled down Naruto as a giant sword landed in the tree above them. The rabbit jumped out of their arms. "No come back Mr. Rabbit!"-Akeira whisper –yelled. "I think we have bigger problems."-Sakura.

The Demon of the Mist appears

There on top of the sword wedged in the tree above a masked ninja was standing. He was extremely buff with a mask and baggy camo pants.

"Now I see why the other two failed. Kakashi Hatake with the sharingan eye. They were up against the copycat ninja. Hand over the bridge builder."-Zabuza. "Naruto stand back this is my fight. Guard Tazuna. I taught you teamwork now use it."-Kakashi turned to Zabuza "I see that I'm in your book now too. You must be Zabuza demon of the mist"-Kakashi revealed his sharingan eye from under his ninja headband. "Now I am ready."-Kakashi. 'What is that?!'-Naruto stepped back agape. 'That's impossible. right?'-Akeira's eyes widened gasping. She turned to look to Sasuke who was equally looked at each other in confusion mouthing words to each other but couldn't come up with how their sensei could possess the sharingan. 'He has a scar... He must have taken it from an Uchiha...What did he do?'-Akeira shivered at the thought. There was so much they didn't know about their sensei.

"Looks like I get to see the sharingan in action this is an honor."-Zabuza said smugly. "Everyone keeps saying Shringan! Sharingan! Can someone tell me what that is?!"-Naruto shouted. "Sharingan, a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this doujustu can comprehend any taijustu, ninjustu, or genjustu and can reflect the attack back perfectly. A special and rare power that has more to it than that."-Sasuke. "Almost kid. It means he can copy everything to the tiniest detail. Kakashi Hatake it is rumored you have copied over a thousand justu."-Zabuza. 'What'-Sakura. "WOW SO COOL!"-Naruto. "The sharingan is a power than only resides in the Uchiha clan. My clan."-Sasuke glanced at Akeira briefly.

"Team protect Tazuna at all costs and Naruto don't get involved this is my fight."-Kakashi pulled out a kunai. They got into a square formation around Tazuna. "So I have to kill you first? So be it kakashi."-Zabuza landed on the water with hand signs. "He's standing on the water!"-Sakura gasped. "thanks captain obvious."-Akeira. 'He's collecting chakra.'-Kakashi. "Hidden mist justu." mist was getting thinker and Zabuza disappeared. "He vanished!"-Naruto. "Sensei.. who is he?"-Sakura. "Just observe and you will learn more than the questions you could ever ask."-Akeira repeated what Akiko had taught her. "He is an x-leader of an assassination squad of the land of the hidden mist. The master of the silent technique."-Kakashi was feet in front of them in a defensive stance. "AS the name suggests his attack comes without warning or sond of any kind. It is said that it is so fast that you will not realize what has happened when you awaken on the other side. Even the Sharingan cannot fully neutralize this attack. So don't lower your guard. Well if we fail we only loose our lives."-Kakashi.

Panic set within the team. "How can you say that!"-Sakura. "it's getting thicker! The mist!"-Naruto Kakashi disappeared from sight. "We are always surrounded by the mist. It is ever present over the waves here."-Tazuna. "So he has an advantage. Everyone touch and elbow or heel that way if one of us fall the rest can get way."-Akeira. Sakura looked at her in horror. 'is this really happening?'-Sakura. "Good thinking Akeira I'll leave them with you."-Kakashi fully disappeared into the mist. The silence was so thick and long they were starting to go mad.

"8 points..."-Zabuza. "What's that?"-Sakura. 'So I was wrong he can still find us even though visibility is impossible. he sure does like to talk.'-Akeira thought arms getting tired of the same position. "Larinx,spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subelimum artery, kidneys, heart... Now how do you want to die?"-Zabuza. "How about none because we refuse to die by your hand!"-Akeira egged him on to locate his voice. 'Come on chatty Cathy where are you?'-Akeira. Kakashi cleared the mist to see his team with his own chakra. Air was thick with blood lust. Zabuza laughed.

Sasuke shook next to her elbow lifting up his kunai she grabbed it. 'No' she mouthed. "Sasuke. I will protect you with my life all of you. I will not let my comrades die. Trust me."-Kakashi smiled looking back at them. "I wouldn't be so sure Kakashi. I'm about to rip the heart out of that mouthy bratty girl. It's so pathetic I can hear her heart pounding."-Zabuza's viojce came closer and closer. Akeira's heart wasn't racing until he said that. Nw it was pumping like crazy. Her Chakra shivered cold. 'He's so close! Where are you Kakashi-sensei.' - Akeira stood her ground looking around aimlessly. Zabuza landed in the middle of their formation. "It's over."-Zabuza was right behind her. Everyone jumped away.

Akeira dodged but was knicked by the very tip of his sword. Thanks to her high pain tolerance she was able to recover in mid air and threw some kunai at him like bullets. She landed kneeling not to far away.

Kakashi kunai dug into Zabuza's core. 'He wasn't lieing.'-Akeira's eye softened looking at Kakashi. 'He was right at time like these you will prove yourself to your team.'-Akeira thought. She stood up from behind Kakashi her chakra seized. "AKEIRA KAKASHI LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"-Naruto. "Ah!"-she ducked in time to miss the sword. Kakashi turned out to be a water clone copied from Zabuza. Water drenched her. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza. "Now it's over."-Kakashi held a kunai to Zabuza's throat tightly.

"Akeira I told the team not to interfere. Go back with your team."-Kakashi. "I was defending myself."-Akeira narrowed her eyes standing up once more. "Nice try but I'm not that easy to fool."-Zabuza under Kakashi's kunai turned to water. "A waterclone."-Kakashi dodged the sword pulling Akeira with his movements so that she could also be spared by the attacks. Akeira was unable to rejion her team seeing at Zabuza's and sensei's fight was in the way. "Trying to slow me down Kakashi?"-Zabuza stopped seeing spikes on the ground. "Re-group Akeira."-Kakashi. She nodded waiting for an opening. "Fool."-Zabuza kicked Kakashi into the water. Zabuza ran towards him. Kakashi was having trouble getting out of the water. 'The water is dense.'-Kakashi thought. "Kakashi-sensei!"-Akeira raced Zabuza and made it to him first trying to pull him out. "There is chakra in the.."-Akeira was slapped backward by Zabuza. "You should have listened to your sensei."-Zabuza. "WATER STYLE WATER PRISON JUSTU."-Zabuza trapped kakashi in a prison made of water swirling around Kakashi like a small sphere. Akeira landed on the ground hard head ringing. "No!"-Kakashi. Akeira stumbled getting up. "Keira stop!"-Sakura yelled. Zabuza laughed. Akeira attacked with two kunai breaking her weapons. "Don't bother it's tougher than steel."-Zabuza laughed. She fell on the impact beside the prison.

The wound on her side was catching up to her. "Akeira take the team and run!"-Kakashi. "All of you listen to me! you can't win!"-Kakashi yelled. "I-I can't do that."-Akeira half smiled shaking to push herself off the ground to look at her sensei. "Why not?"-Kakashi. "I wouldn't anyway... but you see even if I wanted too."-Akeira released he preasure she was putting on her side. Her red shirt was now completely crimson on her left side of her torso. Her hand too was covered on blood. Blood ran from her body to the ground into the swirling water of the water prison. "I'm sorry. I'm useless now."-Akeira laughed coughing up blood she wiped her mouth and half smiled. Kakashi's eyes widened watching more blood swirl into the prison. "Hang in there and put pressure on it."-Kakashi. "KEIRA-CHAN!Grr."-Naruto didn't know what to do. Sasuke's fists tightened and he shook. "Now you can both watch your team die with my water clones."-Zabuza laughed making another water clone.

'He was more skilled than I thought.'-Kakashi watched. "you brats think you know what its like to be a ninja but you have never struggled between life and death. So many times that it doesn't faze you anymore then maybe you can be called a ninja. You all are a joke. "-Zabuza disappeared again and kicked Naruto in the face knocking off his headband and in doing so knocked his body feet back as well. Zabuza stepped on his headband. "You are nothing. Just a bunch of brats."-Zabuza. "Naruto!"- Akeira yelled out of concern. "NO!"-Sakura. "Get the bridge builder and run! There is no way you can win! He is using all his energy in this prison and his water clones can only go so far. Stay on mission save the bridge builder.!"-Kakashi yelled.

'Running away was no longer an option . That was unthinkable when you got caught. No matter how fast or far we run he will kill you and then come kill us. And I can't just leave Akeira to die. I promised I would get stronger to kill him and protect her. Our only chance is to rescue you.'-Sasuke thought. "We have to do it."-Sasuke jumped in the air to attack with kunai but was thrown to the ground. "Sasuke NOOO!"-Sakura screamed. "Sasuke."-Akeira sat up wincing. "He got Sasuke."-Naruto panicked. 'he really is an elite ninja! If I don't do something he will destroy me.'-Naruto's hand throbbed from earlier that day from his vow.

"NARUTO!"-Akeira called out. "Huh?"-Naruto snapped out of it. "I believe in you! And Sasuke too! Get your heads on straight and fight like you mean it!"-Akeira "Don't forget your promises!"-she smirked. Naruto's eyes widened and the fear demonished. "Akeira..uh... YAH THATS RIGHT! i'M A NINJA NOW BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto. 'I SWORE THAT I WOULD NEVER RUN OR HAVE ANYONE SAVE ME'- he made a multitude of shadow clones.

Naruto stood up tieing his headband on. "Hey freak with no eyebrows! Put this in your bingo book!The future hokage of the leaf! He never backs down!Named Naruto Uzamaki!-Naruto grinned ready to fight. 'GO NARUTO!'-Akeira smiled cheering in her head.

'Zabuza has his attention divided between Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Naruto is the perfect distraction. Now I can come up with a plan to release Kakashi-sensei or at least immobilze Zabuza. I have to do this... even if it costs me my life.'-Akeira looked at Kakashi determined. 'Think Akeira. WHat should you do. You have to act now blood loss is only beginning so I have to act fast or the effectiveness and cordnation will be off. I have to be swift and soundless.'-Akeira looked at her team. 'Teamwork, survival, trust, and ... self sacrifice...' Images of Akiko-sama being struck down by that strange man, fire and the raging river ran through her mind. Emotions Akeira had always suppressed came flooding forward. 'No not now.'-Akeira throat swelled with tears. 'The hurt. The loss over and over again. I cared and admired Akiko-sama. I've started to do the same with Kakashi-sensei. I have even made friends. To feel this way. To go through this. I would rather die than for them to go through what I have.'-Akeira looked to Kakashi. 'Maybe he can help me plan... no Zabuza would hear. I'm on my own then. Now what are my possible last words?'

"Can you hear me Sasuke?"-Naruto"yah I hear you."-Sasuke. "Listen up I have a plan."-Naruto. 'Now he has a plan? this baka.'-Sasuke thought. "Ready lets bring this guy down!"-Naruto. "Such big words from such a tiny man."-Zabuza. "Go on save your sensei this is all because of me and my desire to live. I wont stand in your way."-Tazuna. "Yah!Believe it are you ready?"-Naruto cheered. "You have learned nothing by pretending to be ninja. When I was your age I had already killed many. evil laugh."-Zabuza. Kakashi told the team about the horrendous mist test to become a ninja by killing your entire class to pass. "And it felt... so good!"-Zabuza. "So cruel."-Sakura.

'Perfect opening'-Akeira "Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry. I don't think I can wait much longer."-Akeira's clone fell backwards bleeding out landing on her side holding her wound. she faintly smiled growing paler and coughing up more blood. " Keira. Hang in there. Keira? Keira! No!"-kakashi banged on the wall of the prison closer to her. He shook. "JUST RUN."-kakashi was furious. "The weakest one will fall first."-Zabuza smirked under his mask. "Shut -cough- up."-Akeira's clone. "huh?"-Zabuza. "You talk too much."- Akeira appeared behind him gashing into his arm with the shattered tools violently, managed to cut a tendent in his leg and was about to come around to cut his throat when he grabbed her hair and lifted her up.

He yelled out in pain. She struggled in his grip. "Got you you little thorn."-Zabuza. "I like your tenacity but it's a little stale."-Zabuza re gripped her by her throat with his one hand. "Tsk."-Akeira kicked him breaking his nose. "Kakashi-sensei and my team will avenge me."-Akeira laughed. "You are about to die why are you laughing?"-Zabuza. " Becuase your going to go to hell."-Akeira.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR I HAVE HIS OTHER HAND! ATTACK HIM! NARUTO! SASUKE! Sakura... please.." -Akeira was being choked by Zabuza. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU CRAZY?"-Sakura. "Diversion!"-Kakashi. ARE you kidding! Don't go sacrificing yourself! you bake! DAMN IT!"-Sasuke. "KEIRA-CHAN!"-Naruto. "Hurry the fuck up!"-Akeira was turning blue. "I think I'll let you die slowly."-Zabuza dropped her.

She gasped at his feet and shook violently form lack of air and blood. "Now!"-Naruto attacked Zabuza's clone with his shadow clone defeated him. Naruto threw a transformation of himself as a shurikken to Sasuke. Sasuke hid Naruto in the shadow of another shurikken and threw it at Zabuza. Zabuza caught the first one and dodge the second one. When Naruto popped out he was forced to let Kakashi out of the prison. "You brats!"-Zabuza kicked Akeira's barely moving form into the water and ran after Naruto that fell into the water farther away.

Zabuza was about to strike Naruto when Kakashi blocked him.

Akeira struggled to reach the surface of the water but she was to weak to move. The aslt water stung her wounds.'Is this how it ends?'-Akeira struggled some more. 'lack of blood? Lack of air? I'm drowning... in salt water... its as if I'm drowning in my own tears. Breath was leaving her slowly as she stopped moving. ' My only regret is hiding my true identity for this long. i wish I could live... laugh... and love... Love.. will I see you on the other side? Mom. Dad. little brother... I miss you.'- Akeira looked to the surface for the sun. 'I hope you find happiness... everyone.'-Akeira's vison began to tunnel.

"NARUTO WHERE IS KEIRA?"-Sasuke looked frantically over the edge peering into the water looking for movement. "WHAT DO MEAN WHERE IS SHE?"-Naruto yelled from yards away. "SHE NEVER RESURFACED."-Sasuke. "KEIRAAAA!"-Naruto swam. Sasuke spotted a trail of blood. "THERE!"-Sasuke pointed to his right. Naruto dove under.

Naruto saw her pale form, bruised neck, her eyes were closing when she saw him. She floated her shirt floated so he saw the wound revealed. Her black hair floated above her. raven locks ascending toward the heavens. Her eyes locked with his. She recognized him. 'Is this real?'-Akeira reached with the last bit of energy that she had towards him and smiled with her thin lips blue as ice from the cold depths of water. "AKEIRA!"-Naruto yelled under water. "Ari-gato."-Akeira's air was gone. body limp for Naruto to drag her to the surface. Naruto gasped for air and swam tugging her as fast as possible to Sasuke and Sakura who pulled her out of the water.


	14. Chpt14 Battle Aftermath

Recap: Akeira was drowning and Zabuza and Kakashi were in a heated battle.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled Akeira out of the water and they laid her on her back. Her clothes and hair clung to her frail looking body. She was deathly pale and cold as ice. Her lips were blue and her neck had an outline of Zabuza's grip in purple.

"She's so cold."-Sakura whispered scared. "Keira-chan! Keira-chan! Wake up!"-Naruto's shoulders shook about to cry. Sasuke forcefully shoved naruto's blubbering mess off of her. He sat her up listening for a heart beat. Sakura checked for a pulse. "She has a heart beat."-Sasuke announced. Sakura slapped her face a couple times. "Stop being a drama queen! You are really scaring me this time!"-Sakura's voice broke. 'Is she really going to die?'-Sakura thought panicked.

Akeira's face twitched but there was no breath. "her lungs are full of water and blood..."-Sakura. Sasuke took immediate action and started preforming CPR. Naruto recovered and saw Sasuke locking lips with his best friend again. "GET YOUR CRUDY LIPS OFF BESTFRIEND YOU FREAK! NOW SHE WILL DEFINITELY DIE AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"Naruto shouted with big circled eyes and pointed at him. Sasuke tried his best not to mess up and accidently break a rib on her.

She opened her eyes to see her blurry team. She was to weak to move. "LET HER BREATHE SASUKE SHE"S AWAKE!"-Naruto cheered. she learched and turned over throwing up salt water and blood. Her lungs burned. She curled up on her side and heaved and shivered violently and gasping. "Akeira! ARE YOU OKAY?"-Naruto. "Just breathe."-Sakura rubbed her wet back. Akeira' mind was foggy. "Try-ying to."-Akeira gasped shivering. I-I'm so c-cold. I-I just want t-to s-sleep."-Akeira curled up in a tight ball and shivered.

"No no no! You can't You have to try to stay awake!"-Sakura started taking off her boots and stuff. "What are you doing?"-Naruto. "She needs to be dried off. And needs warm clothes."-Sakura wrapped her side with the med kit Akeira had in her bag. She fashioned a skirt out of an empty blanket and Sakura dug out one of Akeira's extra tops. "S-still tired... and cold."-Akeira didn't tried to move her hands and she passed out seeing a strange guy in a mask descend to the ground to collect Zabuza.

Memories swirled in her head-

Akeira woke up in the empty bed chambers of another brothel Akiko stowed away in. Akiko was gone again. She would eventually meet up with her at night or randomly every other day. She was very secretive and it was difficult keeping up with her. Akeira was always curious about her background but she never asked. Akeira didn't talk that much anyways. She learned that it was better to listen to ask questions. The past week they have disguised themselves as handmaid and hostess.

Akeira dressed in a casual pink kimono and looked out the windows to see lanterns lighting. She also could barely sleep. The brothel had safe places, that was true but it was best if she kept awake to avoid lost perverted men. Now she only found herself sleeping 3 hours before and after dusk. Today there was no note no clue. She hoped this wasn't the day that she would become a liability for Akiko. Then she would have to find her own way.

Akeira stole some food and money before walking outside to look for supplies to move to the next town. Akiko had never stayed anywhere for more than two weeks at a time. "What do you think you're doing my little beauty?"-Akiko appeared behind her. Akeira turned around with her wide eyes now softened feeling more secure. "…"-She looked at the ninja attire kids ran around wearing. "You want to dress like a ninja huh?"-Akiko smiled crookedly. Akeira grabbed her chest and nodded. "Let's find you something then. Follow me."-Akiko took her hand into a shop.

"You have to wear red my little harlot if you must be dressed that way." They rummaged through racks and closets. Akiko had found several outfits and put them over Akeira's arm. Akiko held her chin looking into her eyes. "I'd prefer you to stay like a little flower but I imagine if you follow me through the brothels anymore one might try to snatch you up no questions asked."-Akiko smiled and pulled away. Akeira felt awkward by the sudden closeness so she walked quickly to the changing room with Akiko. "Tell me child why the sudden change. I thought you were thrilled. Money, under aged booze, and well a preview to adult pleasures."-Akiko smirked approving of her outfit. "You keep disappearing more and more. Longer and longer. I'm coming of age where you said 'If I become a burden you will disappear for good'. So this is my last attempt to keep up."-Akeira turned around in tall boots, black spandex shorts, white skirt, and red silk top. Her hair was tied up in pig tails as usual. The beaded bracelet from her childhood was on. "Here."-Akiko gave her a pair of ninja gloves. "To keep your hands soft and to prevent fingerprints."-Akiko smiled. "Ready? Out the back we don't have to pay the keeper is a friend."-Akiko asked. "O-okay."-Akeira slipped on the gloves and headed out the back.

Akiko appeared in front of her. "Hello there little one! Still following me eh?"- She smiled softly. "See you are dressed for the occasion. Get ready we are traveling far."-Akiko started walking through a mountain pass outside of the village hidden in the stone. Akeira looked confused. 'Why would she greet me again?'-Akeira followed reluctantly. Hours later they got separated. 'Ninja must be after her again.' She set up a fire and started bending it in the tall grass.

"There you are."-Akiko smiled crookedly. "Sorry about before but I thought someone was following me. Let's go."-Akiko put out the fire with water justu. "I don't think we have much longer so let me give you something now." Akiko pulled out several scrolls they have used to practice justu and there was an extra scroll she always protected. "Give me your hand."-Akiko. Akeira held it out and she cut it making her wince and placed it on the scroll. "Only you can open the scroll now. When you are strong enough come and find me."-Akiko. "But tell me my little Uchiha where will you go?"-Akiko and Akeira were walking through the out skirts of the land of grass. Akiko wrapped Akeira's hand.

"I want to go back to the village hidden in the leaves. I want to become a ninja to control my power. I have felt so alone… I just need to feel.."-Akeira thought. "Safe. I understand."-Akiko slightly frowned. "I'm sorry about what you had to go through so far. Maybe the future will be different. I hope we meet again. If you want to find me all you need to do is look for this symbol."-Akiko lifted up her sleeve to reveal a muscular arm and a tattoo of a shurriken and in the middle a tribal design stretching forward. She quickly put down the sleeve.

A familiar chakra approached. A voice yelled a name Akeira couldn't make out. "I need you to run and never look back now. Follow the river downward you will arrive home."-Akiko's bright golden eyes glowed and her jaw tightened in a square manner. Displeasure was written all over her face. Akiko-sama turned Akeira around and pushed her in the direction of the river bank sighing deeply. Akeira heart dropped. She turned quickly back around and hugged Akiko around the neck. Her short jagged black hair tickled her face and smelled of mint.

"Thank you Akiko-sama! I hope I do see you again. I'll never forget you…. And I'll miss you."-Akeira let one tear roll down her face and onto Akiko. Akiko's eyes widened in shock and hugged her back. Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Me too."-Akiko pulled away and disappeared. Akeira heard screaming so she ran through the tall dry grass following the river as close as she could.

The sounds were getting closer. "Akeira!"-Akiko was fighting a mysterious man trying to get to Akeira. "DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID! RUN SOMEWHER ELSE! DON'T LOOK FOR ME! "-Akiko fought with her long samari sword. She clashed metal with the man's twin swords. "BUT I HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!"-Akeira's voice cracked turning around and started running back.

"STAY BACK!"- the man yelled. "GO!"-Akiko yelled as she was struck down by the man. "AKIKO-SAMAAAA!"-Akeira yelled she made a fire hand sign she had seen Akiko used once. "SPINNIG DRAGON WHEEL!"-Akiko spat out fire like a fire ball justu spinning it and sent a dragon of fire spiraling around the man.

The fire was too much to handle for Akeira and the man stood preforming hand signs in the fire. He approached scaring Akeira into releasing the justu. "I told you to stay back."-The man said in a stern voice as he came closer. The tall grass caught fire burning everything. Akiko pulled herself up of the ground with her sword and lunged in front of Akeira knocking her into the river. "Good luck kid."-she smiled perfectly blood came out of her mouth as the man cut into her back where she once stood. Her form fell to the ground. Akeira screamed falling into the river.

Water filled her lungs, grabbing for something. She couldn't swim. She couldn't stop sinking. The water fortunately threw her into the surface rock. Fate gave her a piece of drift wood. Rain was pouring everywhere, bouncing off the surface of the water distorting her vision. Ash and fire filled the sky. Akeira tried to hang on to consciousness as the waters threw her like a rag doll.

The feeling of drowning was horrible and stung. Akeira thrashed around in her sleep trying to break free of her nightmare. "No..NO..NOOOO!"-Akeira's voice becoming clearer and clearer. "AKIKO-SAMA!"-Akeira screamed bolting upright tearing into her side opening up the wound making her cry out. Cold sweat ran down her clammy face . She was breathing fast and shallow. Her dark blue eyes were wide and spacy.

"Akeira! Are you alright?! What happened?"-A cool masculine voice was close to her but she could concentrate on it. "W-who are you ?! Don't touch me!"-Akeira said panicky pulling away shuffling back on the floor holding her side. Then she stared at the white haired man... then he registered in her head. Kakashi-sensei. She stopped moving away."Ka-Kakashi-sensei?"- Her eyes locked with his in recognition. She let out a soft sob putting her face in her shaking hands. He pulled her back over to their beds and brought her into an embrace facing his his chest.

"It's okay. You are safe now. It's all over."-Kakashi rubbed her back in a comforting way. Small cries broke through her lips without permission and small tears rolled off her face and into her sensei. Team seven barged in the door. "Keira-chan!"-Naruto fell on the floor from throwing himself into the room too quickly. "Is everything okay? We heard Keira scream."-Naruto.

Naruto was silenced when he saw Akeira broken down in front of him. His deep blue eyes held concern for his friend and his heart ached at the sight. He crawled on the floor to them. "Hey. Keira-chan, Are you alright?"-Naruto having no personal space he tried to see her face and gently held the free hand that wasn't clutching their sensei's shirt. His warm hands touching hers calmed Akeira and her crying slowly ceased. Breathing evening out. Her heart still pounded as did her head. The suppressed pain was still there. She couldn't bare to let it all out. She lifted her head to look at Naruto ashamed and embarrassed of her tears. She gave a small smile to those deep blue concerned eyes. "I- (hiccup) I'm So Sorry."-Akeira. Naruto's face became serious seeing her tear stained face. "I didn't mean to ..." Bam! the door opened startling Akeira making her retreat back into Kakashi.

Sakura threw open the door. "DAMN IT NARUTO DON'T GO SLAMMING DOORS SO HARD THAT THEY CAN'T OPEN!"-Sakura. Sasuke came in behind her with a kunai. Sakura gave Akeira and Kakashi a worried look. "Is everything alright?"-Sasuke put away his kunai. Akeira gripped Naruto's hand tighter and her breathing shallowed again. "It's wasn't a dream."-she whispered to herself. "What?"-Naruto tried to understand. Her body went limp on Kakashi as she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Her wounds reopened rendering her unconscious. She will be fine with me. Sakura if you could get some warm rags and a bowl of water."-Kakashi lowered her body to the floor to her own bed once again. Sakura left to go back to sleep. There was brief silence.

"Is she going to be okay?"-Naruto asked above a whisper. "Yes."-Kakashi said firmly.

Naruto helped tuck her in. Sasuke watched intently as he leaned on the door opposite to them.

"I'm not leaving. I'm gonna stay right her till she wakes up!"-Naruto crossed his legs and arms in protest. "If you fall asleep in here you will roll over crushing her and opening wound again baka."-Sasuke. "What did you say?"-Naruto growled. "Go to sleep all of you. We need to heal and rest. You should do the same. You can watch over her all you want tomorrow morning."-Kakashi finally got all of them to leave. Sasuke was the last one out and took one last glance at Akeira and closed the door.

Akeira woke in an unfamiliar room. The room was well lit and traditional styled. Fresh bandages were around her core and she wore a dark blue house robe. Not wanting to sit up she looked around by turning her head. The sun peeked through the paper sliding doors. It was late afternoon. Unmistakable voices of her team were heard. The quarreling was music to her ears compared to the loneliness of her past.

"So when is she going to wake up?!"-Naruto whined. "Be quiet she's resting!"-Sakura yell-whispered back. 'So I am alive. It was just a memory.'-Akeira closed her eyes again smiling she let sleep take her again.

Tazuna walked in after the genin went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"Tazuna? Can I help you with something?"-Kakashi. "Aside of my discomfort of the demon of the mist still around there is just one thing i am curious about."-Tazuna. "Go on."-kakashi.

"You said that you and Sasuke were sharingan users. But what about that one over there. Her eyes turned that color in the battle as well."-Tazuna. Kakashi's eyes widened and looked at the sleeping girl.

"Are you sure here eyes were the same as mine?"-Kakashi. "No doubt. They changed color before she attacked Zabuza from behind in attempt to free you. So how can she have it huh?"-Tazuna.

Kakashi stared at the girl thinking. "The only other option since she doesn't have a scar like mine is that she is an Uchiha."-kakashi looked up at him. "I see then. Sorry to bother you."-Tazuna walked out closing the door.

'How did I not see this before? It all makes sense. Her fire style justu, how Sasuke can tolerate to be around her, and ever her appearance is purely Uchiha. But I have to confirm this myself.'-Kakashi thought.

He called in for Sasuke. "I'm going to be direct here and answer me honestly. When did you discover Keira was an Uchiha? And why has she hidden her identity?"-Kakashi.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "What are you talking about?"-Sasuke. "She used her sharingan in the last battle. There is no use in hiding it anymore."-kakashi.

"Fine. She just didn't want me saying anything. I knew since the academy, but didn't confirm it until a week ago."-Sasuke. "How did you know?"-kakashi.

"Her real name is Akeira Uchiha. We grew up in families that were extremely close. When her parents died she lived with us until the massacre. Then we lost each other."-Sasuke. "Why would she try to hide this?"-Kakashi. "Ask her. Her answer doesn't make sense to me."-Sasuke turned to leave. "Thank you that is all."-kakashi watched him leave. 'This explains so much but raises all the more questions.'-Kakashi sighed thinking.

She slept the entire day and awoke that night.

"So the sleeping beauty is finally awake. About time. I'd expect you to be out until tomorrow morning at the latest."-kakashi. "How long have I been out?"-Akeira's eyes adjusted well to the darkness. "Almost two days."-Kakashi said casually. "Great."-Akeira said sarcastically. "Before you get up there is something that we have to talk about first."-Kakashi. Akeira's heart sunk. "Y-yes sensei?"-Akeira sat up further more awake. "Uchiha, Akeira."-Kakashi. She looked down angry. "Why did Sasuke tell you?"-Akeira felt hurt. "You were seen with your sharingan. Then I questioned Sasuke."-Kakashi. "Why did you hide this for so long?"-Kakashi. "You're not mad?"-Akeira. "Yes, a little for the fact you don't trust your own team. But genuinely concerned and curious as to why."-Kakashi.

"I am Akeira Uchiha. I'm sure Sasuke may have told you our past. But as to why I hid my identity was for my own protection... from the one who murdered our clan. He swore he would come back and take me away from the leaf village and from Sasuke. Out of fear I changed my name and left the village to stay with my most distant relative in the land hidden under the moon. She died a year later and I was left to wander the villages until a rogue ninja took me in and taught me all that I could know. Then she died and I chose to come back to my home the leaf village to become a shinobi."-her voice was sad soft and sullum.

"I see..."-Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei?"-Akeira was an her knees in front of him. "I'm sorry for lieing. Do you have to tell the hokage?Please, promise me you will help me! I don't want to be kicked out of my home or my team. I have to be a shinobi!"- her voice wavered and a lump caught in her throat.

"Damn it."-she mumbled wiping a tear away she couldn't look up at Kakashi ashamed.

"Akeira."-He lifted up her face. "You are not leaving this team let alone this village. I'll make sure of it."-kakashi. Her eyes widened. She smiled hugging Kakashi. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best sensei in the world."- her smile beamed. He let her hug him a moment boosting his ego as a sensei before pulling her away.

"However, we still have to talk to the Hokage right away when we get back. And you should tell your team sometime before then."-Kakashi said seriously.

"But then-"-Akeira. "Akeira. I wont let anything happen to you. You will be alright."-Kakashi smiled patting her shoulder reassuringly. "Now go get yourself cleaned up and fed. Be careful getting up you lost a lot of blood. Drink juice and a lot of water."-Kakashi called after her as she sprung out of the bed made on the floor.

Weight started lifting off of Akeira's shoulders. 'Maybe it is time to stop hiding and to get stronger. I can't hide who I am even if it was just as simple as changing my name. I have to come out with it... to my team.' Suddenly she was nervous all over again. 'What would Naruto think of me now? Will we still be friends?'-Akeira's mind raced and ached by the time she arrived in the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15-Land of waves part 2

Akeira's secret was out to kakashi and now it was time to tell her team.

"Good morning!"-Akeira walked in with a sad smile. 'I wonder if things will ever be the same?'she thought. Everyone looked up from the table.

"You're finally awake! Gave us a scare half to death!"-Sakura was a bit relieved. "AKEIRA-CHAN YOU ARE AWAKE NOW!"-Naruto jumped up to hug her when Sasuke tripped him. "You are going to hurt her baka."-Sasuke continued to eat his rice ball from the table. "Sasuke you jerk!"-Naruto growled getting up from the floor. "He's right yah know."-Sakura.

Akeira's stomach growled and she blushed. She sat down at the table across from Naruto and next to Sakura and ate an enormous amount of food."And I thought the guys ate fast."-Sakura's eye twitched.

Kakashi limped into the room on his crutches."There is something Keira would like to share with the rest of the team now, isn't there?"-Kakashi. All eyes were on her. "Not giving me much notice are you?"-Akeira muttered to Kakashi. "Sooner is better than later."-Kakashi smiled.

"Huh? What is it?!"-Naruto. "You're okay now so what could it possibly be?"-Sakura. Sasuke kept quiet drinking tea."Actually this doesn't have to do with the mission that we are on at all."-Akeira sighed glancing at Kakashi. He waved her on to continue.

"I guess you could say that I'm not really who I've said I was."-Akeira took a deep breath."HUH?!"-Naruto. "What are you talking about? You aren't making any sense."-Sakura crossed her arms."Well technically I have been going by an alias name."-Akeira. She took a deep breath. "Please hear me out when I say I didn't intend to deceive any of you. That I did it for my own protection."-Akeira paused looking at everyone's serious face. "So please let me re-introduce myself. My name is Uchiha, Akeira."-Akeira held her breath waiting for her team to freak out.

"SO YOUR TELLING ME YOU ARE RELATED TO THAT JERK?! AND HE KNEW ALL ALONG? WHO BEATS THE CRAP OUT OF THEIR SISTER LIKE THAT?!..WAIT YOURE TELLING YOU KISSED YOUR SISTER?! WHAT THE HECK?! SASUKE YOU FREAK!"-Naruto was disgusted by Sasuke and was totally freaked out. Sakura was in shock. 'What the hell?'-Sakura shook her head to see if she heard this right. "Is this true Sasuke-kun?"-Sakura turned to Sasuke. He nodded yes.

"Yes, she is an Uchiha...but WE ARE NOT SIBLINGS NARUTO-BAKA. Although our families were close,I guess you could say we grew up together... before the massacre."-Sasuke. Sakura's face couldn't have been more surprised she had hoped that they were siblings... but now she didn't know what to think. "And you knew all along?"-Sakura mumbled looking down. "Pretty much."-Sasuke said smugly. Akeira rolled her eyes at him.'Yah right.'-Akeira thought.

"THANK GOODNESS SHE ISN'T RELATED TO A CREEP LIKE YOU!"-Naruto pointed. "BUT WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US? I MEAN ME? I'M LIKE YOUR BEST FRIEND HERE!"-Naruto waved his arms around. "BE QUIET AND I'LL TELL YOU!"-Akeira cleared her voice. "First off Naruto... I wanted to tell you but if I did I felt like I would have put you in danger."-Akeira. "Why's that?"-Naruto. Sasuke's body stiffened. "Because the murder of our clan vowed to come back and take me away then kill Sasuke if he were to find me or see him. If he were to come across any of you know me he might kill you to get to me."-Akeira's dark blue eyes met Naruto's honest deep blue eyes pleading for him to believe her.

Naruto nodded slowly understanding "And when you left the village...?" -Naruto. "Everything else I have said was truth."-Akeira. "You weren't pretending to be someone else right? What about our friendship?"-Naruto looked serious but impossibly sad. Akeira smiled brightly and laughed. "No I never pretended or faked being anyone else. Everything I said and done was 105% Akeira. I would prove it to you like your cool blood promise, but I think I have to wait on that. I still feel a little dizzy. He he."-Akeira felt a huge weight on her shoulders lift.

"So you're saying that the you were the same person all along?"-Naruto said seriously. "Yes. Are we still friends in your book?"-Akeira smiled sheepishly. Naruto hopped over the table tackling Akeira with a constricting bear hug. "YOU'RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND BELIEVE IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS OR WHATEVER! NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! BELIEVE IT! BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto giggled on the ground. Despite being crushed by Naruto she was happy she didn't lose the one that meant the most to her. No one could see but she teared up hugging him back.

"Hey!"-Naruto was picked up by Kakashi. "That's sweet and all that you guys are all friends again, but the rest of you have training to do now."-kakashi. 'I almost forgot about everyone else. And he didn't lift him off me because he was afraid of me being crushed?'-Akeira thought sighing. Kakashi dropped him on the floor. "Hehe Oh yah you guys are still here. RIGHT TRAINING!"-Naruto pumped his fists in the air excited. Sasuke was repulsed by the scene but glad they could finally train they headed to the door.

The past few minutes was basically white noise to Sakura. She observed Akeira and looked between her and Sasuke comparing their features of the unmistakable Uchiha clan.

'She lied to our faces about who she was this whole time. It's a bunch a bull she is spouting. Your name is who you are. She hid her relations to Sasuke from me. Akeira has known Sasuke much longer than me. If their families were so close they must have practically known each other since birth! The way he doesn't ignore her and actually talks to her it's because they share a past and they are from the same clan. What chance do I have with Sasuke now?! Did I have any from the start?! I refuse to lose! I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Forget Ino. You are enemy number 1! I HATE YOU AKEIRA UCHIHA!'-Sakura.

Akeira stood up from the ground brushing herself off. Sakura stood up from the table hair covering her face. She had a dark aura around her as she walked silently out of the house to the training grounds with her team. "Sakura is there anything you want to say? Or is everything cleared up so we can all work together as a team?"-Kakashi follow behind the group keeping an eye on Akeira taking her time so she doesn't re-open any wounds.

"No. Not at all."-Sakura faked a smile. "Really because out of all three of you I thought you would have had a strong opinion on this."-Kakashi mused.

Sakura's smile twitched

"Yah it's always Sasuke this Sasuke that."-Naruto stretched his hands over his 's eye twitched with anger.

"I thought you would have freaked out more than Naruto. I guess you are more mature than him."-Sasuke smirked to himself. "Hehe yah I guess I am."-Sakura flipped her long pink hair in Akeira's face cutting in front of her."Tsk. Yah right mature is definitely Sakura."-Akeira said sarcastically.

Sakura stopped walking angry by her remark. The last thing she wanted was to talk to Akeira let alone hear her voice at this moment.

"If you were that mature to be understanding of someone other than yourself then I am extremely impressed."-Akeira faced her. "Now Akeira don't push things... to far."-Kakashi was ignored. 'I have a horrible feeling about this.'-he sighed.

"So."-Akeira locked eyes with Sakura. "Which is it?"-Akeira. "Which is what?"-Sakura tightened fists at her sides. "Are you capable of understanding?"-Akeira questioned. Sakura's eyes narrowed. "I came out of the academy understanding everything fine."-Sakura. "I'm talking about understand your peers not senseless facts."-Akeira

"I've had it with you! I didn't like you much before but now... I REALLY HATE YOU. I don't care what you call yourself. You still lied to us and you expect all of us to be okay with that?! I am not okay with you. I don't think you should be allowed to be on my team. And I don't think you deserve anyone's attention."-Sakura glanced at Sasuke. Naruto shrunk back afraid of this arguement.

"There you go tell us how you really feel Sakura. I didn't expect anything from anyone. I just wanted understanding. When it comes down to it this is all about you and you obsession with Sasuke isn't it?"-Akeira spat. Akeira couldn't stand Sakura's shallowness all Sakura just wanted was to look good in front of everyone and obsess over Sasuke.

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment and anger. "Sasuke only likes you because you are from the same clan! He wouldn't even look at you if you were otherwise. How does that make you feel?"-Sakura. 'Now she will know how it feels.'-Sakura thought smugly.

Akeira frowned shaking her head in disappointment. "I'm not some dumb fangirl fighting in an argument to win over the right to be with Sasuke. Not everything has to include your obsession. If you didn't waste so much time dwelling on Sasuke maybe you wouldn't suck as a ninja."-Akeira turned away thinking this spat was over. It was really pointless arguing with Sakura.

Sakura turned Akeira around and punched her in the face knocking her down. Akeira brushed the blood out off the corner of her mouth." That was the first real punch i have ever seen you thrown. Congrats."-Akeira fake smiled. She pulled Sakura down for a fist fight. Naruto tried stopping it but he was caught in their dust cloud of fighting and thrown back out against a tree.

The dust cleared with Akeira pinning Sakura. "DARK HAIRED WITCH!"-Sakura. "SHALLOW BITCH!"-Akeira. "PALE DEMON!"-Sakura "PINK LOSER!"-Akeira. "SHUT UP."-Sasuke stood over them. Sakura froze looking up at him. Akeira flipped over kicking her off in the stomach knocking the air out of her in the process. "Your just wasting time we could be training."-Sasuke said annoyed. "Hn. Sorry."-Akeira pulled herself up.

Kakashi made Naruto and Sasuke stand between Akeira and Sakura each in front of a tree. "Today we are going to learn how to use and maintain control over chakra."-Kakashi. "We already know how to do that."-Sasuke. "Yah. What do yah mean?!"-Naruto. "Stop being impatient. You haven't perfected it yet in any of your justu. You have all guessed at the measurements of chakra up till now hoping that it would turn out right. By climbing trees like so... with only your feet you can hypothetically control your chakra for any justu until it becomes second nature."-Kakashi. "But don't be discouraged if you don't get it at first this and walking on water are advanced distribution is a struggle for most."-Kakashi walked down the tree with only his feet. Sakura then explained to Naruto about chakra. Meanwhile Akeira started practicing without them noticing.

"YOU ARE SO RUDE YOU CANT EVEN WAIT TILL IM DONE EXPLAINING."-Sakura. Akeira surprised at her yelling she almost slipped off waving her arms she regained balance. Remaking the hand seal and became steady again.

"Sorry, but you sounded just as dull as a textbook. You really memorized that word for word."-Akeira grinned."Well go on all of you."-Kakashi. Akeira ran out of energy for the day and walked back down her tree. "I think I'll give it another day."-Akeira looked visibly tired. Kakashi nodded. "Don't push yourself."-Kakashi and Akeira watched the rest of her team. "Hey this is fun!"-Sakura giggled sticking her tongue out sitting on a top branch. "Looks like the female and the weakest link has the best chakra control. She has more of a chance becoming the hokage than some people."-kakashi taunted Naruto.

"Wow Sakura! I knew you were cool!"- Naruto blushed.'Still ticks me off though.'-Naruto looked at the ground. Sasuke looked at her and turned his head. "Shut up senseit you talk to much!" ' This always happens when I do well.'-Sakura hung her head. "You guys shouldn't feel so bad. She has the least amount of chakra to control so its easier for her."-Akeira smirked leaning on a tree. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her in curiousity. 'She is very observant of chakra levels. She sensed Zabuza before Naruto or I did. Could she be sensory type?'-Kakashi thought.

Later that day Sakura was sent out to the poor village to guard Tazuna at the bridge as well as the market place. She became more understanding of other pain and what it looked like. Akeira and Kakashi stayed in and rested. Naruto and Sasuke were out till late at night practicing. Naruto stayed out all night. The next day repeated itself. Sasuke and Naruto finished their training.

Team seven minus Naruto were on the bridge guarding Tazuna when Zabuza showed up with the masked man from before:

"Looks like your genin survived Kakashi. Too bad I'm going to end them all. Look that one is still !" one in the mask is all yours Sasuke. "A mask what kind of ninja needs to hide behind a mask?"-Kakashi. 'He's kinda cool.'-Akeira slightly blushed out of admiration. "Speak for yourself sensei."-Sakura. "Wait so your telling me its just a fashion choice?"-Akeira said bluntly. "Yah what kind of coward needs to hide behind a mask? You're mine."-Sasuke "SASUKE YOURE SO COOL!"-Sakura squealed. "Isn't that what I just said?"-Kakashi "Yeah. It was cooler the first time Sasuke."-Akeira cupped her hands yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke looked irritated at female ninja of his group.

"Enough chit chat you tricked me Kakashi. You said that you could see into the future but it was just a trick. That sharingan eye of yours wont stop me it's just a cheap trick!"-Zabuza attacked Kakashi trying to stop him from revealing the sharingan eye. "If it is just a cheap trick why are you trying to stop me?"-Kakashi mused. "Let your enemy see your moves too many times then he will use them against you."-Zabuza. "Count yourself lucky. No one has seen my sharingan twice and lived. I know how you like to draw things out but we are both busy people what do you say we end this once an for all. "-Kakashi. They commenced in battle.

Sasuke was preoccupied with the masked man who created ice mirrors all around Sasuke like a gaint cage and he melted into the ice mirrors. 'I can't even see Sasuke anymore... those mirrors.'-Kakashi. "Your fight is with me. He has no chance against Haku. He is even stronger than I am."-Zabuza's sword and kunai clashed.

Akeira disappeared from Sakura's side and hid in the mist behind the mirrors to help Sasuke with a counter attack if need be. 'So far so good. no one noticed.'-Akeira smirked. Suddenly Naruto came busting in the scene. "YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN WAKE ME UP. NO WAY I WAS GONNA MISS THIS ACTION BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto. "YOU IDIOT!"-Sakura yelled."YOU COULD HAVE CAME IN WITH THE ELEMENT OF DISGUISE! Now that your here go help protect the bridge builder."-kakashi scolded Naruto and turned to look at his team when he discovered Akeira was gone. He didn't even sense her presence leave. 'She is definitely improving her ninjustu to the fullest.'-Kakashi.

Kakashi watched Naruto run through the mist and grab something... He grabbed Akeira and pulled her in the mirrors with Sasuke.

"NO NARUTO!"-Kakashi yelled."Psst! Hey Sasuke I came in here to save yah. And look! I brought Akeira to help! Great teamwork right?!"-Naruto whispered grinning. Akeira was unable to escape Naruto's grip. She was too dumb founded to do anything. Akeira stared at him in shock.

"NARUTO YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT! YOU RUINED OUR PLAN COMPLETELY! A NINJA CALCULATES HIS MOVES BEFORE CARRYING THEM OUT!"-Sasuke growled shaking in anger. "Thats the thanks I get for trying to help! See if I care."-Naruto let go of Akeira and crossed his arms.

Akeira regained her senses and slapped Naruto over the head hard. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME WHAT I WAS DOING OUTSIDE OF THE MIRRORS! Sasuke and I were going to attack them on both sides to eliminate the enemy!"-Akeira exaggerated every gesture her eyes starting to glow red."YOU NEED TO USE YOUR BRAIN BEFORE YOU PUT US IN DANGER."-Akeira tried not to yell through clenched teeth. 'He ruined the plan and we were going to look so cool!' she dropped her head in disappointment shaking her fists.

"Huh... Akeira-chan your mad at me?"-Naruto blinked. He was still clueless but started to get the picture. "YOU NOT ONLY PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER YOU DRAGGED AKEIRA IN WITH YOU!"-Kakashi was furious. 'He really is getting the reputation of the most clueless ninja. The Uchiha's on our team had an excellent tactic.'-Kakashi sighed. "Pay attention Kakashi."-Zabuza thickened the mist and disappeared.

"Time for plan B. Akeira you know what to do."-Sasuke started making fire hand seals. Akeira nodded doing the same. "Wait what are you doing?!"-Naruto shouted. "What do you think Naruto-baka. What melts ice?"-Sasuke. "Fire power."-Akeira smirked. The Uchihas both produced a giant fireball facing opposite directions. Naruto stared wide eyed mouth agape as he sat between then out of the cross fire.'Woooooah. So this is the power of the Uchiha clan.'-Naruto thought.

As the fire stopped Sasuke's targeted mirrors rebuilt themselves. "It's going to take fire a lot hotter than that to destroy these..."-Haku gasped three of his mirrors were destroyed by Akeira. "What were you saying?"-Akeira smirked standing up and placing her self in a defensive stance. She panted from the heat she caused. "How... did you?"-Haku. "I guess I'm just hotter than Sasuke."-Akeira smiled mischievously and started making hand signs again. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her in awe. "Fire ball justu!"-Akeira was then hit with needles making her miss and shoot her fire into the sky.

"Move! It's coming down."-Akeira shouted pushing Naruto out of the hole in the mirrors she created. The fire came down with fiery enveloping the center where they once stood. "That was close."-Sasuke.

"You have proven to be most troublesome. Who are you... and how did you get so strong?"-Haku. Akeira held her arm in which held needles pierced her. Un-able to move it. She pulled out the needles. "My name is Uchiha Akeira. And s for my strength is the will of fire."-Akeira smirked. "I see. We will see how much you can endure then."-Haku. "I wasn't finished...my dream is to become the greatest kunoichi of my generation...and protect those I care for!"-She turned on her sharingan. Naruto eye's widened. 'She has it too! The sharingan. So cool.'-Naruto thought.

"You all fight to protect your dreams. And so shall I. This bridge shall hold the battle of our dreams and when they collide. I will give you all one more chance to back down now. If I must become like a shinobi and kill you I will."-Haku sadness and anger filled his voice. "I'm on a mission and I wont let you stop us."-Sasuke. "There are more people hurting and waiting to be saved."-Akeira. "NARUTO UZAMAKI NEVER TURNS AWAY FROM A BATTLE! I WILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY! ALWAYS THERE TO FIGHT AND DEFEND HIS FRIENDS TOO!BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto ran back into the ice mirrors. "So be it. Let us battle for our dreams."-Haku started throwing needles in every direction.

The three genin were hit hard by waves of needles. "Give up yet?"-Haku. "We need a plan. He's only toying with us."-Sasuke. Akeira listened pulling out her needles quickly. "I'm on this guy!"-Naruto created a bunch of shadow clones flooding to attack only to meet another wave of needles. Sasuke turned on his Sharingan. "Look for a pattern anything."-Sasuke turned on his sharingan. "Right."-Akeira dodged a few needles and tried blocking the rest with her mobile arm with a kunai. "Naruto keep it up."-Sasuke. "RIGHT NOTHING CAN BEAT ME BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto was using so much chakra.

'He is tired and doesn't want to show it.'-Sasuke thought. "Try to get outside the mirrors to attack."-Sasuke to Naruto. Akeira saw Sasuke using Naruto as bait to attack. "He can't be the only distraction."-Akeira also attempted out run out of the mirrors. "Try to catch me if you can."-Naruto taunted. "My speed is that of light. You fools are moving in slow motion to me."-Haku threw needles at Naruto's clones that blocked his view of Akeira's attack.

"Run out all of you."-Akeira made unknown hand signs to them. "FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUSTU!"-Akeira used Akiko's justu. A gaint flamed dragon spouted and swirled around shattering mirrors Haku tried to recover as he dodged or his life. "You left me no choice!"-Haku shot needles in deadly areas through the fire. Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground for cover. "Akeiraaaaa!"-Sasuke shouted. 'That wasn't my plan. And how did she get so strong?'-Sasuke winced at the heat.

As Haku's managed to land on Akeira through the fire she manipulated in the shape of a dragon dissipated. Akeira laid on the ground face up and struggled to get up but fell again. His mirrors were slower to recover. "Hurry."-Akeira coughed out blood gasping. "I limited his movements go."-Akeira coughed laying her face in the water. "No!"-Sasuke ran to her pulling her up. "Stop! Don't waste your time with me. You have to fight."-Akeira pushed him away with little energy she had. "You used too much chakra. Stay with us. Hold on."-Sasuke set her down. "Sure."-Akeira knew she wasn't going to make it but she wanted them to fight on. "Akeira-chan..."-Naruto struggled but got up also covered in needles. "Come on Naruto."-Sasuke pulled Naruto up. "But A-Akeira-chan."-Naruto looked at her peaceful face in the water. "Don't worry about me. You got this Naruto!"-Akeira shaking her one hand lifted up her pink. "Promise."-Akeira's dark blue peircing eyes softened and smiled sweetly. "Now...I'm just resting... dont.. you..worry."-Akeira laid her head back down. 'The water feels cold... feels good this coldness.'-Akeira tried keeping her eyes open but ended up just closing them. 'Thanks for being my friend Naruto and being there for me Sasuke.'

Haku attacked them with more needles. "Her dream wasn't strong enough."-Haku. Naruto growled attacking with a bunch of clones again. "Good job Naruto I have a lead."-Sasuke shot smaller fireballs at Haku moving between mirrors. Naruto felt weak. "Just let me rest too."-Naruto fell down near Akeira. "Naruto no!"-Sasuke called out. "NARUTO WAKE UP! Sasuke blocked attacks for Naruto so that he wouldn't be hit. Sasuke then landed a hit on Haku throwing him into the mirror behind him. Sasuke was also hit with needs and fell on his knees. 'He found true power.'-Haku thought getting back up.

Naruto woke up seeing Sasuke take the needles for him with his own body. "But why did you do that!"-Naruto. "Heck if I know. My body just moved."-Sasuke fell backwards and Naruto caught him. "I couldn't kill that man... my brother killed my clan... N-Naruto... don't let your dream die out... and protect Akeira... because I couldn't." coughed up blood and his heart beat slowed to a stop. "Sasuke."-Naruto held him close and tears slipped out. 'I hated him and he still saved me.'-Naruto bent over to lay him on the ground.

"Is this the first time you have seen your friends die in battle? This is what it means to be a true shinobi."-Haku. "SHUT UP."-Naruto's eyes turned a demonic red and red chakra flowed out of him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU."-Naruto went berserk destroying every thing. He punched the mask in two and hitting Haku in the face.

'The nine tailed fox's seal has loosened. I have to hurry.'-Kakashi "I know how you like to draw things out but it's time to end this. I wont allow you to kill Tazuna who is a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he is building is the hope for all these people. You are like a disease by attacking one you effect all. You don't care."-Kakashi. "You're right I only care about my dream to kill."-Zabuza. "But in order to have a dream you have to have a future and you don't have one. Your future is all used up."-Kakashi pulled out a scroll and summoned ninja hounds to hold down Zabuza. Kakashi ran at him with chidori.

"I'll introduce you to my own justu. I developed myself. Chance of escape zero. It ends now! Lightning blade!"-kakashi yelled.

"Naruto please kill me I have no purpose. Dont hesitate and be the warrior you want to be."-Haku waited for the final blow. "That's not what a shinobi is about. It's not about fighting until the last man is standing. There are other ways to show strength."-Naruto.

"Are you sure there is no other way?... weird thing is maybe in another place and time.. just maybe we could have been friends."-Naruto swung to kill Haku."This is for Sasuke because he also had a dream!"-Naruto. Haku disappeared. "But not yet."-Haku teleported and took the blow for Zabuza. Zabuza tried to cut through Haku to get to Kakashi.

Haku's body fell to the ground. Kakashi -"He saved your worthless life with the cost of his own."-Kakashi back flipped away. "You'll pay for that!"-Naruto. "No you will stay out of this."-Kakashi. "This is my battle Zabuza is mine."-Kakashi immobilized Zabuza with kunaiing his joints. "Now you are useless. try making hand signs now."-Kakashi's voice was menacing.

At that moment Gato and his men showed up to fight Zabuza.

"Hey Naruto! Youre okay! Where's Sasuke?"-Sakura waved. Naruto turned away from her not knowing how to answer. Sakura gasped "No."

"I cant walk with you so you can see him."-Tazuna. "Thank you."-Sakura. She ran over to Sasuke. "He feels so cold. You know I was the perfect student memorized every code and conduct. I used to love it when they tested us on it so I could show how smart I was. OH SASUKE!"-Sakura cried on him. Kakashi joined them. Naruto felt sick to his stomach from his sadness.

Sasuke coughed. "Get off of me Sakura. I can't breath. You're alright!"-Sakura smothered him in a hug. "I said get off!"-Sasuke Sat up and pulled out the needles. Kakashi sighed in relief. Naruto grinned and laughed running over to Akeira. "Did you hear that Akeira-chan! Sasuke's..."-Naruto face dropped to pure shock. "Akeira-chan."-Naruto scooped up her cold body into his arms. "Wake up! We have to go home now. You can stop resting. We won believe it."-Naruto's voice shook tears filled his eyes. His body shook with sobs. Sasuke's eyes darted over to Naruto's back and Akeira's small form. "Akeira!"-Sasuke dove pushing Naruto out of the way to grab Akeira. Sasuke pulled her closed and turned and screamed at Naruto. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO?! I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT HER!"-Sasuke shook with rage and sorrow. Naruto winced back. "This is all your fault Naruto."-Sasuke he turned back to look at her peaceful face pushing her raven hair out of the way. "Please...(sob) don't be dead... you were all I had left."-Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke. Hand her to me."-Kakashi. Akeira was passed like she was so fragile. "No pulse."-Kakashi. "I can try something but I have only tried this one other time. Everyone step back."-Kakashi was going to use an anbu technique. He made very advanced handsigns. lightning was visible through slim surface of his hands. Kakashi shocked her chest and her body thrust up with every shock. He stopped and waited for a sign of life. Her fingers twitched. He took off her glove to feel for a pulse and checked her neck. There was a pulse. His eyes widened. Akeira lurched gasping for air coughing up blood. She was shaking to hold herself up when Kakashi's strong hands held her up. He helped her turn over and supported her.

Akeira opened her eyes and came into focus. "Are we dead?"-Akeira choked out. "No you're alive! Kakashi-sensei saved you!"-Sakura smiled. Sasuke's face held pure relief. Naruto's heart leaped. "Youre okay! You're alive!"-Naruto dove over Sasuke and knocked down Kakashi and Akeira. "You loser!"-Sasuke. He cried hugging Akeira. Kakashi removed him. "She is still critical."-Kakashi warned. Akeira looked up with little energy. "You saved me Kakashi-sensei?"-Akeira smiled deep blue eyes widened in awe. Kakashi looked down at the girl and something deep in his chest twinged with happiness. "Yah. Now don't move so much."-Kakashi was proud and relieved that his team was a success.

The mission was over. Naruto vowed to make a new way of the shinobi and become the best hokage. Team 7 had to hurry back to the village to treat Akeira's wounds. She road piggy back alternating between members of the group.


	16. Chapter 16-Interogation

The team arrived back from the land of waves.

"Go get cleaned up. Meet me at the hokage office right away. After that we are stopping off at the "-Kakashi. Akeira nodded yes the quickly set off to her apartment. "What was that about?"-Naruto. The team stood watching her. "Don't worry about it guys!"-Akeira waved fake smiling. naruto looked quizzical. Sasuke frowned and headed after her direction. "Hey Sasuke what are you doing?"-Sakura "None of your business."-sasuke. "Yah! let's go Sakura! I'm curious to see where Akeira lives anyway!"-Naruto was clueless. Sakura sighed and followed her teammates.

"Wait for me Sasuke!"-Sakura. Akeira dodged through the alley ways but was completely soar from battle to move too sharply.

She arrived at her apartment door kicked in and windows broken. Three older boys circled around her. "Hey look a village rat."- guy with a pony tail and ripped up clothes. "A cute one at that. I'd say she is at least a feild mouse."- tall guy with dark hair. "Those eyes are huge!"-bigger guy. Akeira narrowed her eyes at them and tried walking proudly into her apartment ignoring them. "Looks like our feild mouse is a bad little girl."-pony tail pushed her backwards. "Don't touch me. And step aside."-Akeira said in a dangerous tone. "Awe we made her upset. Say we will let you go if you give me a kiss."-tall dark haired one. "Here's what gonna happen. You have one last chance to move or else."-Akeira. "I don't like her tone."- pony tail. "Yah"- fat guy.

The tall boy that trapped Akeira against the wall with one arm beside her wa punched in the face by Akeira and his nose gushed with blood. He flinched backwards. He regained composer and pinned her against the wall digging into her bruised ribs. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. Besides I like them feisty."-The tall dark hair guy leaned in to her. She turned her face away wincing.

"WHAT DO YOU CREEPS THINK YOUR DOING ?!"-Naruto shouted. Sakura cracked her knuckles. "I hate pigs."-Sakura growled glowing with rage. "Oh look another toy."-fat guy. "What did you say?!"-Sakura started to beat him to death with her retard strength. "GET OFF MY BEST FRIEND YOU CREEP!"Naruto punched the guy pinning Akeira in the face knocking him to the ground and started beating up pony tail guy. Sasuke shook with rage and pulled up the guy from the ground and choked him.

Akeira slid to the ground against the wall holding her ribs coughing. Sasuke threw him against the wall cracking it and choked him against the wall next to Akeira. "If I so much as see you again you are dead."-Sasuke growled. "And what if I'm with her?"-tall guy. Sasuke twirled out a kunai and stabbed him in the shoulder touching the wall. "Your mine."-Sasuke threatened. "O-okay man let him go!"-pony tail's face was bruised and bloody. "Sure after he apologies."-Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Sure! Sure! Okay I'm sorry let me go!"-Tall guy.

They all ran off like the cowards they were. "YOURE SO COOL SASUKE!"-Sakura gushed. "Sakura-chan."-Naruto faked cried wanting her. praises. Sasuke turned to an annoyed and embarrassed looking Akeira. She looked away blushing as she took Sasuke's hand to pull herself up. She cleared her throat. "Thanks guys. But i could have handled it."-Akeira mumbled. "Yah right."-Sasuke scoffed looking at her condition she wasnt ready for any fight. Naruto looked serious"How long have they been bothering you Akeira-chan! Why didnt you tell me! I would have kicked their cans from the start!"-Naruto. "You live here? It looks so rough!"-Sakura. " You need to find somewhere else better to live."-Sakura.

"where else would I go?"-Akeira looked down holding her side gently. "YOU CAN ALWAYS STAY WITH ME BELIEVE IT!"-Naruto "It wouldn't be too much of a burden?"-Akeira. "Nuh uh never! Not with you!"-Naruto grinned. " You sure? That would be great!"-Akeira smiled. "No way is an Uchiha staying with a loser like Naruto."-Sasuke. "Stay out of this Sasuke! This has nothing to do with your stupid clan!"-Naruto. "Naruto baka."-Sasuke picked up her stuff to take to his place. "Give that back!"-Naruto. "No."-Sasuke .

"Listen guys I have to go."-Akeira left them arguing at her place to meet Kakashi.

"Akeira Uchiha. It has been quite some time."-Hokage. "Good afternoon Lord Hokage."-Akeira bowed. "We were just determining what to do with you. Now that we know a rogue ninja was involved we have to take extra precautions with you. We have to find out who you were traveling with since they weren't in our data book."-Hokage. Akeira stood there in silence listening. "Should I recommend my services?"- Ibiki.

"No she is to young for her mind to be torn into by a sadistic basta-"_kakashi was interrupted by the Hokage. "Her mind is still developing as a young individual I think a better approach is needed."-Hokage. "You realise that shouldn't matter. It's a crime to travel with a rogue ninja."-Ibiki. "Technically she wasn't even considered a shinobi upon entering the village. It should not compromise her status as a resident or shinobi."-Kakashi spoke from the books. "Very true."-Hokage smoke his pipe. "Can't you see the threat that is possible here? Possible correspondence with Itachi Uchiha or other rogue ninja."-Ibiki bantered. "I'm more than willing to give you all the information you need. I would prefer something less painful. But I don't see what you are so worked up about. The ninja I travel with died in front of me."-Akeira just wanted this to be all over.

"Looks like a compromise is in store. Since there is no immediate danger she will have a mind walk with Inochi. we are just looking for anything out of the ordinary Akeira."-Hokage. "Lord Hokage."-Kakashi. "Yes?"-Hokage. "... May I accompany her in the interrogation?"-Kakashi. "Yes of course. You and Ibiki will be there. But before I have to talk with you alone Kakashi."-Hokage. "Hey!"-Akeira was being pulled by a chunin to a special room. "It's alright Akeira. I will be right there with you."-Kakashi could tell she was putting on a brave front.

After she left Sasuke and Naruto barged into the room. "MOVE IT!"-Naruto. "Get out of my way."-Sasuke. "Couldn't this have waited?"-Kakashi sighed at them. "I wanna talk to the old man!"-Naruto shouted pointing. "What about?"-Kakashi. "Akeira-chan's apartment has been broken into!"-Naruto "And by the looks of it it wasn't the first time. The thugs we beat up seemed to be following her."-Sasuke. "I see... who were these people?"-Hokage. "Just everyday guys. But that's not the point! She needs to live somewhere else!"- Naruto. "Why hasn't she said anything before?"-Kakashi. "Eh... her water pipe broke so she was staying with me for a while."-Naruto rubbed the back of his head thinking trying to cover for her. "Ah. Thats what I was about to bring up with her temporary housing now she needs new housing. I suppose she could stay with one of you."-Hokage. "No way is she staying with a total loser like Naruto. She belongs with her own kind."-Sasuke. "Well if you haven't noticed she had asked to stay with meeeee and not yooooou!"-Naruto chuckled with a smug look. They growled at each other. "He does have a point. Very well she can stay with either one of you."-Hokage. "That doesn't solve anything!"-Sasuke and Naruto yelled. "Not my problem."-Hokage. "Naruto Akeira is going to stay with Sasuke after all they are apart of the same clan and have shared the same household. Case closed I don't want to hear anymore of this matter."-Kakashi then disappeared.

With Akeira

She was being led to a special room when she passed a familiar team in the hall. "Oh hey! Youre Keira on the same team as my Sasuke!"-Ino. "Yeah. Nice to see you again Ino."-Akeira smiled. "You remember me?"-Ino looked surprised. "Of course! You were the prettiest girl in the class wearing my second favorate color and you got the best grades next to Sasuke."-Akeira rubbed the back of her neck. Ino blushed flattered then grinned. "You're my new best friend! You were right Shikamaru she's pretty awesome."-Ino hugged her. Akeira was taken back but thought it was funny so she went along with it. "Wait you don't like Sasuke right?"-Ino "What? i don't have time for boys. I want to be the best kuonochi around!"-Akeira pointed to herself then crossed her arms proudly with an Uchiha smirk. "Yah, yah thats all well and good. Hey Keira what are you doing in front of the interogation room with these chunin?"-Shikamaru. "Hi."-Chouji. "Um... It's a long story hopefully I get to tell you guys later but let me introduce myself again. My name is Uchiha, Akeira. And I have to go now see you guys later."-Akeira looked sadly up at the impatient chunin. "What?! You guys are related! I knew you were cool!"-Ino giggled. "Sort of. "-Akeira. "Lets talk tomorrow!"-Ino grinned waving. "Okay bye guys."-Akeira went into the room.

"Somethings not right Ino doesn't our fathers work there?"-Shikamaru questioned. "Lets ask him here he comes now!"-Ino. Inochi was walking down the hall. it was obvious where she inherited her looks from. He was a tall broad shouldred blonde with a long pony tale. He has a well aged face for a male and his eyes were also the same striking blue was hers although his were a deeper set. Inochi's eyes sparkled when he saw his beloved daughter. "My Ino-chan! How did you misson go?"-Inochi hugged his daughter. "We kicked butt! With my leadership of course!"-Ino flipped her hair. "Good to hear my little flower!"-Inochi grinned. "Hey Mr. Yamanaka sorry to interrupt but what going on there?"-Shikamaru asked his father Shikaku walking behind Inochi. He looked like a tough guy version of Shikamaru. "We have some interrogation to do. Though my help isn't needed so don't ask me."-Shikaku walked past them. "What?! I thought it was a mistake! Daddy no!"-Ino held her fathers arm. "She's my new best friend... don't hurt her."-Ino looked hurt. "I'll see what I can do."-Inochi gently removed her regaining his composer. "Please daddy."- Ino "She's really nice and made Shikamaru and I brownies!"-Chouji grinned. "Those brownies."-Shikaku held his chin. "Yeah she's a good comrade so let us know what's going down okay?"-Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome."-Shikamaru. "Right. Well you heard him."-Shikaku grinned. inochi nodded. "i'll do my best."-Inochi entered and closed the doors.

'I hope she is okay.'-Ino thought. foot steps clammered down the hall to run into the three left standing there. "GET OUT OF OUR WAY!"-Naruto. "Sasuke-kun!"-Ino fawned. "Where's Akeira?!"-Sasuke asked them. "Too late they already have her in there."-Shikamaru. "But she will be fine my dad is in there. He wont do anything to hurt her."-Ino. "You don't understand she doesn't deserve to be in there!YOU HEAR ME IN THERE! LET HER OUT!"-Naruto. "Tsk."-Sasuke balled his hand into fists ready to knock down that door with Naruto. But a familiar jounin stepped in the way. "Kakashi-sensei!"-Naruto and Sasuke shouted. "Calm-"-Kakashi was cut off as Naruto lunged at the doors with multi-shadow clone justu. "LET US IN THERE!"-Narutos shouted. Kakashi eliminated the clones and caught Naruto and threw him back to the ground. "As I was saying calm down. She will be fine. We are just looking for useful information to prove her innocence and verify who this rouge ninja was that took her in. She is still apart of this village and a fellow ninja."-Kakashi. Naruto growled while standing up. Sasuke scoffed at Kakashi feeling the same emotions as Naruto.

"You are just going to let her suffer and relive all those lonely memories by herself?! She is always alone and she hates it probably even more than me! But she hardly shows it and looks for fun lively things to do to make people around her happy! But she not happy. She needs us! So why are you sending us away! I thought we were a team... and most importantly best friends. So which is it sensei!"-Naruto. Kakashi was taken back. 'Naruto and Akeira are they really that close? To know this and as a sensei how could I not see the extent in which she reached out to her team. Her over reactions were because she cared not because she hated me and Sakura... though her and Sakura are debatable.'-Kakashi thought. " I wont let that happen. I promised I would take care of her before. I wont let her be alone okay? Now go get cleaned up all of you and rest."-Kakashi pushed them all down the hall.

"Wait she will relive...her entire past?"-Sasuke looked up with serious and hurt eyes. "Not all of it... just what the Hokage needs to know to keep her and the village safe."-Kakashi. "Then I'm not going anywhere."-Sasuke walked back and leaned against the wall defiantly. "YEAH YEAH ME TOO!"-Naruto sat on the ground staring at the door. "Fine. Do what you want."-Kakashi opened the door and entered. Akeira was tide to a chair loosely and could see her sensei enter and a glimpse of Naruto. She smiled sadly and tried to wave and he tried to lung for the door. She heard everything they yelled at least. It made her feel better that they were at least close by. 'They care...'-Akeira thought before her attention was diverted.

"Now let's get started."-Ibiki. "What are you doing here?"-Inochi. "To supervise. Is that a problem?"-Ibiki. "You don't need to be apart of this you sick son of a b- "Now now lets just go through this smoothly."-Inochi. "My name is Inochi Yamanaka I will be preforming the mind walk justu with you."-Inochi smiled shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Ino's dad!"-Akeira tried to smile uneasy with Kakashi anger towards the jounin opposite to her. "I'm Ibiki."-Ibiki.

"This will all go smoothly if you help me. How the mind walk works I can force my soul into yours. From there I will enter your mind. It will be a lot easier if you can think of a time and place where you met this rogue ninja. This will cause us to relive your memories and allow me to assess the situation."-Inochi. Akeira nodded slowly. "Any questions before we start?"-Inochi. "How will I be able to end this if I need to?"-Kakashi. "Force your chakra into my hand sign and you will momentarily be able to communicate with us."-Inochi "How long will this take?"-Akeira. "Hmm... I would say depending on how much we need to go through but perhaps minutes."-Inochi. "Ready? Now open your mind and try to relax."-Inochi.

Inochi made several hand signs before his body slumped forward hands sign intertwined with Akeira's hand. visible chakra glow on their hands and it rose up her arm to her head. She was nervous and turned on her sharingan under her closed eyes. She too dropped her head forward. And their mind walk began...


End file.
